Shattered Hearts
by Jelly2gether
Summary: I love this couple. So i'm going to try and write something about them. Forgive me if its not great!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story for the wonderful Jen and Tilly. This is just an idea that popped into my head to forgive me if its not great! Thanks.**

Chapter 1

Both Jen and Tilly were left with shattered hearts. The love they once had disapearred in an instant. With the click of a finger. Who'd of thought one misunderstanding could break a relationship like theres so easily.

Jen taking the job was actually one of the biggest mistakes she'd ever made. She wanted the job, of course she wanted the job. Its not all of the time a studant teacher gets offered a full time teaching job after so little time. It was the fact of breaking Tillys heart that hurt her the most. Knowing it wasn't possible to have Tilly in her life anymore. Jen had told herself over and over again the relationship was nothing but a little fun, something was definetly going to end by the end of the summer, but what she didnt think was it would end so badly, or she would feel so lonely. She knew she'd fell for Tilly she just didnt want to belive it. This relationship she had with Tilly was wrong, and shouldn't of even carried on in the first place.

Tilly tried to act tough and careless when people were around but as soon as she was alone, it was a whole new act. She knew the relationship wouldn't last past the summer but she just didnt want it to be true she wanted nothing more than to carry on seeing Jen. They had so much fun, surely after everything Jen couldn't just forget about it. It obviously ment more than just a meanless fling to Jen or she would never have started things up again with herself and Tilly. She would have just ended things without turning back.

Tilly, now actually does wish Jen had just ended things and not looked back. At least then the feelings wouldn't be so hard to deal with, Tilly would have moved on by now acted like a normal studant towards Jen. Of course she knew there would be a little tension between them at first but at least then she knew she'd of been able to get used to it. Not now though, not after everything they have been through together.

All though Tilly knows she was the real reason this relationship ended she actually couldnt blame Jen anymore. Jen was the reason to it all, she'd lead Tilly to believe there was actually something serious between them and at the first chance Jen dropped her like a peice of rubbish thats what hurt Tilly the most.

Tilly doesn't really know what exactly she had expected to happen really. Tilly re-thinks it and re-thinks it over and over. Mabye it will get easier as time goes by, proberly just infatuation a silly crush on her teacher. Most people go through it don't they? there's always someone a little older there who you think you like but with Tilly it was different. She'd actually touched Jen, in ways no one could even imagine. But the more Tilly thinks, surely infatuation doesn't hurt this much?

Over and over she regrets treating Jen the way she did the last time they spoke. Of course she does all day and all night going over the last conversation every minute of the day. The more the teen thinks of the conversation the more real it all feels and the more it hurts. Now, Tilly wonders if she could just apoligie to Jen and hope for the best that things can go back to normal. But how can it? not now Jen is her full time teacher. Now Jen proberly feels better about herself, now she wouldn't have to split from Tilly because Tilly had already done it for her.

Since the last arguement Tilly sees Jen around the College an awful lot. More than she used to see of her when they were actually together. Passing each other in the corridrs. Tilly tences as soon as she sees Jen walking by, Jens exactly the same. Jen changes her gaze down towards the floor as she walks past. Tilly at the least just wishes they can be some sort of friends, instead of acting like children around one another. Even friends could be better than nothing couldn't it? But of course that wouldn't be possible, not when Jen cares so much for her job, not when she's as parinoid as always. Yeah, they tried to be friends before. But look where that got them. Got them in bed thats where it got them.

Art is obviously the worst lesson of the day. Tilly often digs herself for actually acting so immature to even consider switching classes to Art. At first she was just doing it to get at Jen, like she said. _The worst someone can engore is being in a room with someone you don't want to be_ now Tilly regretted the decision she made. Because now, Tilly feels even worse than before. At least before Tilly was getting some sort of attention from Jen, but now there was nothing. She often has to avoid looking at Jen, trying not to look so weak and hurt. But it is hard, a lot harder for Tilly than Jen. Jen knows how to control her feelings, she knows how to distract herself from thinking about certain things, certain people which is obviously Tilly. Even though its so hard, still Jen doesn't want to let down her barriers when around Tilly.

Tilly often locks herself away in her room, writing in her diary or looking through pictures which was once taken when herself and Jen looked so happy together. With her having no one she can really talk to makes it all that harder, if only it wasnt a secret relationship and her friends knew about her and Jen then at least she'd have Maddie to talk to about it. It would make it all that easier to get through, but having to deal with it all alone makes things a lot harder to deal with.

Jen is the same, as soon as she gets back to Dianes she barly has anything to think about. Which causes her mind to drift to Tilly very often. It hurts her too, but deep down she knows its the right choice. After the heartache both herself and Tilly have been through, there have more than likely got through the toughest part of the break up. The beginning is always the hardest. The best thing for both to do was to get out, enjoy themselves finally live there lives properly.

At least now Tilly isnt lieing to her friends, which was the worst part of the relationship with Jen. Cutting her friends out a lot of the time. It wasn't very often she'd get to spend time with Jen alone so Tilly done everything she could to be there. Leaving her friends behind or not Jen ment everything to her and that was the reason she dropped everyone else for her when needed.

'Fancy going out for drinks tonight? I need cheering up'

The only way Tilly felt able to ease her pain was to go out and enjoy herself with her friends, the people who she wanted to be around the most, the people who was sure to put a smile on Tillys face finally. Weeks after the break up. Of course, everyone agreed to meeting up. Not just for Tillys sake but because it was the weekend, and a lot of her friends had there own problems they needed to get away from. Everyone text Tilly back instantly _Yes of course, _Tilly smiled, she knew never in a dull moment would her friends let her down when she needed them. Not like Jen, Jen was there when she wanted to be and dropped her when she didnt want to be. Its just the way Jen was towards Tilly, was before and will be again. It was time for Tilly to finally move on from this little crush and find someone else, someone who she could be out in public with, someone who would treat her right. Yeah, thats what she needed someone different.

Tilly took the time to dress up at her best, took all the time she needed to look beautiful. Wearing a short red dress with high heels. She looked at herself in the mirror. _This is what she's missing out on _she felt a little weird thinking that but who cares? no one was there to judge her for saying it anyways. Speaking the mind is always what Tilly was like, and that wasnt going to change just because it was with Jen. Now, a little bit of dancing and a lot of alcohol would definetly build up her spirits, having a good time is exactly what she needs.

Meeting in at the Chez-Chez at 8pm with Maddie, Sinaed, George, Ester, Ruby, Bart, Jono and Neil is just what she needed. Everyone getting in without a problem. Proberly because everyone was dressed to the nines and all looked absolotly stunning.

Jen was back at Dianes, as always sketching. Unkowing to what Tilly was up to, or what she was thinking. Her mind wondered to Tillys wearabouts pracically all the time. What was she doing? Was she enjoying herself? Proberly getting over me! Jen thought a lot. And indeed she was right, for once Tilly was enjoying herself, she was getting drunk and she was in fact trying her very best to get over her.

A couple of drinks down and everyone was having a brilliant time, the more drinks that came Tillys way the more she was enjoying herself. She was finally happy, enjoying the company of other people. Dancing around with strangers, flirting with Ester a little and just enjoying the time while she had it.

Another couple of drinks down and Tilly was finally starting to feel the alcohol rushing through her body, feeling a little drunk but not enough! Not enough to go home yet, or even stop to think about going home. She was in fact out here to get drunk, so thats what she wanted to do. Its not like she was the only one. In fact Tilly was the least drunk out of them all. So it was time to up her game a little. Ordering 3 vodka shots for herself at the bar. One shot down, second shot down, third shot down. She felt more alive than ever. Finally not thinking about Jen, Jens name wasnt even wantering in that little head of hers.

Finally, Tilly was enjoying herself without the company of Jen. Jen wished she could do the same thing _Just stop thinking about her you stupid cow its over for good _Jen thought to herself. She'd was actually mad at herself for being so stupid, thinking about Tilly so much after everything they have put one another through. Jen decided it was time she found someone her own age. Someone who she could also be openly about. Yeah it was fun, and exiting with Tilly having to hide away. But it obviously wasnt ever going to be anything more than that was it?

Luckly for Tilly her night ended with a little kiss from the one person she least expected one from.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tilly awoke with the biggest hangover possile, possibly because she didnt roll in till 4am. It was nice for Tilly, finally waking up later than normal, sleeping into the 12pm mark. Which she didnt mind, its not like she had anything to do today. Thats the reason she stayed out so late, not having to be up to do anything in the morning. It would have been different if it was a college night, she would have been in and in bed by 12pm. But, at least she enjoyed herself. She was almost glad she'd deleted Jens mobile number after the argument. She knew she would have definetly text her last night with the state she was in. Proberly showed herself up for that matter, told Jen how hurt she was or how much she missed her. Tilly regretted deleting Jens number at times but last night wasnt one of them. Sometimes Tilly just hopes she could text Jen, even as friends. About her day, or even how she is doing? It wouldn't be that bad.

Jen woke up worse than yesterday, Tilly popped straight into her mind. _Arrrr, just forget her will you!_ She jumped out of bed in anger. How the hell did this one girl have such a hold over her? She moved to Hollyoaks to get away from all that from her ex and now she was feeling it again! Jen stormed her way downstairs to make herself a coffee to wake herself up a little, making it even worse walking downstairs to Sinaed moaning about having a headache, making it worse Sinaed woke her up at 4am to find her some painkillers for her head. After being woke up Jen found it hard to get Tilly out of her mind again.

''Feeling any better?'' Jen asked. ''Na, feel even worse now but me mam won't let is go back to bed'' Sinaed moaned. Jen laughed a little. Wasnt just her who Diane was annoying then. ''Honestly man, she thinks am a kid'' added Sinaed. ''She's just trying to look out for you, she does it to me too'' replied Jen. ''Well I hate it'' said Sinaed. Jen just carried on making herself a coffee she was sick of hearing Sinaeds winging mouth 24/7 its all she seamed to do. ''So did you enjoy yourself?'' Jen made polite conversation as she sat herself down beside Sinaed. ''Yeah, was a canny night everyone enjoyed themselves like'' replied Sinaed. ''Good, thats what I like to hear'' replied Jen.

Tilly checked her phone, hoping just hoping to receive a text message from Jen but, of course there was nothing at all. Just a message from Ester. _Not who I wanted a text from but, what the heck _Tilly thought. It was Ester asking if Tilly fancied doing something today? Of course Tilly accepted.

Tilly instantly removed herself from her cosy bed and jumped straight in the shower, brushing her teeth and leaving the bathroom to get ready for her day out with Ester. Tilly was ready within about a hour. She texted Ester and told her to meet her at the coffee shop and then they'd decide where to go then. So Ester did as she was asked, she left her house straight away and went straight to the coffee shop and awaited Tilly with a coffee in hand.

Tilly arrived not long after, her eyes directed straight to the other side of the coffee shop where Jen was sat reading the paper with of course, her favourite chocolate cake beside her. There eyes instantly connected, they almost forgot how powerful the connection between them truely was. Tilly felt butterflies in her stomach, just looking at the beautiful woman who stood before her made her forget everything. All she wanted to do was run over and collapse in her arms.

''Hey everything ok?'' Ester walked towards her breaking the eye contact between herself and Jen. ''Erm, yeah everythings fine lets go sit'' replied Tilly. Ester handed her coffee over and Tilly thanked her. Tilly tried to make a conversation with Ester so she wouldnt bring her attention to Jen again. That was too close, anyone who noticed properly would have known there was something between them. Anyone.

Jen was sat shaking in her seat, seeing Tilly just then honestly reminded her how much she really liked her, how much she wanted to be close to her, touch her and yes obviously kiss her beautiful rosy red lips. She looked amazing today, she'd put such an effort in to herself, more than the passed week. Jen wondered if Ester and Tilly were now an item. But she tried not to think to much of it, if she didnt think of it then it couldn't hurt her could it? what she didnt know couldn't hurt her.

Tilly and Ester sat and had there usual chit chat for a little while, unknowingly to Jen was watching her the whole time. Jen couldn't tear her eyes away from the beauty she saw before her. It was agonizing, not being able to walk over to her just even to have the littlest conversation with her. She wanted it more than anything else in the world.

''So, thanks for last night'' said Ester. Tilly looked at her confused. ''No..problem'' said Tilly. ''Ah you forgot didn't you'' Ester laughed nervously. ''Ah god no, I wasn't sure what you ment'' Tilly giggled. ''What shall we do today then?'' Ester asked. ''I'm not sure, anything'' replied Tilly. ''Do you want another coffee?'' Tilly asked. ''Erm, can I ask you something first?'' Ester questionned. ''Yeah sure'' replied Tilly. ''Last night? does that mean we're like together?'' Ester asked. ''I'm not sure, erm...yeah if you like but take it slow?'' Tilly asked. ''Yeah that sounds great and yeah, I will have a coffee'' said Ester.

Tilly got up and walked towards the counter, she felt Jens eyes buring a hole in her as she walked. She felt pretty bad, she hadn't even come close to moving on from Jen but she'd just agreed to start things up with Ester. It confused her, she didnt know why she said yes. She liked Ester, but she didnt really like her in that way. Tilly just decided she would give her a chance, and if it doesn't work out then at least she went ahead and tried. Tilly ordered two coffees and awaited at the counter for them. Then she felt the presents of someone behind her. Not someone, Jen, she smelt the perfume the smell that normally got her through the day but today, it was agonizing.

''Tilly, how are you?'' Jen asked. ''Oh hi, yeah I am fine thanks you?'' Tilly questionned. ''Yeah, i'm good thanks'' replied Jen. ''I thought mabye we could have a chat sometime'' said Jen. ''Actually Jen, i'd rather not lets just forget it yeah?'' replied Tilly. ''How could we just forget come on, it can't hurt to have a chat'' said Jen confused. ''I'm busy, I have made plans with Ester now sorry'' replied Tilly. ''Right, well mabye you could text me when your free?'' said Jen. ''I deleted your number, I will just see you around Jen'' said Tilly. With that Tilly collected her coffee's from the woman and walked back towards Ester. Leaving Jen sick behind. Tilly felt sick, now more than ever she regretted saying she'd start things up with Ester. But what could she do, she knew she'd leave Ester for Jen and Jen would leave her heartbroken yet again.

Jen left the coffee shop after being shut down instantly. She felt stupid, how could she have been so careless. She felt like she'd repetedly been kicked in the stomach. She felt like falling down, she wanted to get away from here. She'd stupidly fell for someone she couldn't be with and it was hurting more than ever before.

Instead of going out Tilly and Ester just decided a lazy day in Tilly's was the plan. A couple of DVDs some food and some general chitchat amongst the two of them sounded great.

Who knows, Tilly could end up falling for Ester or not?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back to the agonizing college, Jen feeling a little rough havent not slept much since the confrunt with Tilly and Tilly as a couple with Ester. Two hours of Art with Jen this morning was going to be terrifing. Ecspecially with Ester proberly clinging onto Tilly like a magnet. This is what Ester had been like for the past weekend since they'd kissed. This is why Tilly wasnt really interested in Ester back at Abersoch. She's someone who obviously wears her heart on her sleve. This is the reason she fell for Jen so easily. She was more challenging to there relationship and thats what left Tilly wanting more and more each time.

Maddie was most definetly not happy with the Tilly and Ester situation. Maddie always felt like Ester was taking her best friend away from her and Maddie thought Tilly had chose the worst time to actually get together with Ester. Right before Ruby and Jonos wedding. With Ester being the only one who didn't want it to happen Maddie couldn't exactly be nasty to her now could she. Tilly didnt care what her friend thought it was what she thought was what mattered.

Entering the classroom with Ester clung to her arm was pretty embarassing. Jen noticed straight away, her face dropped. Hoping just hoping she hadn't lost Tilly to Ester for good. The thought of that literally killed her. But as long as Tilly was happy, thats all that really mattered to Jen. Its not like they could be happy together now could it?

The lesson went by fairly slowly. Maddie with her usual bitchy glearly look towards Ester every time Ester looked around. Of course Tilly didnt notice with her being one of the only ones who was so engrossed in her assignment. But Ester noticed, each and ever time she looked up from her work. But Ester felt untouchable, she felt like Maddie couldn't do anything to her not when Tilly was by her side. Ester knew fine well Maddie would rather be civil than loose her best friend over something so stupid.

Jen was back and forth in the art supply cubbord, it just seamed like she needed to get out of there. She couldn't stand it, it didn't look like Tilly and Ester were together but it didn't stop Jen thinking it. Tilly was so engrossed in her work she didn't communicate with anyone she was just working, in so much consention she didn't even notice Jen leaving in and out of the class room repetedly. All Tilly wanted to do was get on with her work and get out of there as soon as possible.

But Tillys mind went elsewhere, she suddenly stopped working but kept her head down. It was the thought of kissing Ester again, or even taking things further. She really didn't think she was ready for any of that. Jen always played on her mind, from the beginning of meeting Jen Tilly once told herself she wouldn't want anyone else. But something had drawn her to Ester, not because she liked her because to be truthful she didn't. She liked her as a friend but that was about it. The only reason she was carrying on seeing Ester to actually see if Ester could change her mind about her. Ester had actually been trying to make a lot of effort with Tilly which she liked but just yet, it was a little to soon to actually know if something could actually go further between them.

Finally, the lesson was over. Jen couldn't wait for them to leave the room. It was hurting, hurting real bad. She didnt know what she wanted to do with herself. She just felt like going in the cubbord and hiding away for the full day. She was glad she hadn't seen anything unsual with Tilly and Ester but again this didn't stop her thinking about it.

''Right guys seens though were off on Friday, thats going to be the day when Ruby and Jono get married so we all in?'' said Maddie. ''Hell yeah'' replied Tilly and everyone else agreed. Apart from Ester of course. She wasn't going to let this happen, Ruby was only 16 and her best friend. Ester thought Ruby was to young to get married and her for one wasnt prepared to let them go so easily that was for sure.

Ester didn't make anyone look suspisios of her because she knew that Tilly would talk her out of it. And how could she possibly lie to Tilly? not now, not after she'd finally after a long, long time got her back. Tilly and Ester sat in the common room together laughing and joking on when Maddie entered. She rolled her eyes at the pair sitting laughing in one anothers company and strolled over to join them, ''Hey, what have I missed?' Maddie asked. ''Nothing really, where you been?'' Tilly asked. ''Just getting Rubys dress sorted all done now though'' replied Maddie. ''Great'' said Tilly.

Maddie already had dozens of dresses with the help of her fathers bank card so she told Tilly she'd borrow her one and some shoes. This way Tilly wouldn't have to buy something new just for one day.

But who knew there lives were about to be turned upside down.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The day of the wedding had come so fast, Ester hadn't really thought of telling Jack. She'd been spending so much time with Tilly she'd barly even thought about it she'd been having so much fun together. Taking the time to visit the park, going on night walks, spending time in both Tillys and Esters. And Tilly done this all without seeing Jen once much to her relief. Tilly still hadn't quite worked out what she wanted to do with the whole Ester situation. She honestly just felt like closer friends but Ester didn't know that. Ester thought this was real, just because they hadn't really kissed didn't mean she wasn't having so much fun together. She finally felt happy, happier than she'd felt in a long, long time.

Maddie and Tilly were both getting ready at Maddies house. Maddie had been doing everything in her will power to try talk Tilly out of being with Ester but she was told to leave it and not mention it again. Which she did immediatly. Before long Sinaed, Jono and Neil had arrived outside. It was finally time to head to Rubys.

But Ester had already told Jack, and Ruby was grounded instantly. Ester did feel bad after been told she'd ruined her life but Ester knew deep down she'd done the right thing for her friend. It wasn't so long ago Jono had cheated on Ruby when he was with Bart not to mention what Ester seen between himself and Maddie. So really she was just looking out for Ruby. It was just a shame Ruby didn't see it that way.

Ester decided to go out for a little walk to clear her head when she saw Tilly and the rest of the gang. She explained herself and no one was very happy with her. Ecspecially Jono and Maddie. Everyone walked away leaving Ester. She looked at Tilly with tears in her eyes but she was in the wrong. And Tilly wasn't just going to egnore that because they were together.

''Just when I thought people couldn't hate you anymore'' said Maddie. ''I either told Jack about them getting hitched or I told Ruby about you and Jono'' replied Ester feeling untouchable. ''Did I not make the right decision'' she added. ''You fat little stumpy troll'' said Maddie angrly. Esters eyes instantly started filling up. ''Your supposed to be a friend'' said Ester. ''Why don't you just die? No one will miss you'' replied Maddie. ''Do you honestly think anyone will belive you now?'' said Maddie. Ester didnt reply, she knew Maddie was right. ''Thought so Dyke'' said Maddie. Unknowing to Tilly listening to every single word. Tilly felt heartbroken. Her friend, her best friend had just turned into a total different person. And as for Dyke! Tilly thought Maddie must have something against them. This wasn't her friend, she had never, ever seen her like this before.

Before long Jono turned up at Rubys, while he was talking to Jack the rest of the gang was helping Ruby escape from the window. And before long, she was out and Jono was out too. Everyone was finally happy again. Well apart from Tilly who was furious with her friend.

Since Bart was to stoned to arrange transport for the group they left him angrly. He called them back but neither listened. Then Maddie had the bright idea of stealing the minibus and of course Ruby agreed thinking it was quite romantic. ''I'll drive'' said Maddie. ''The bus?'' Sinaed said. ''How hard can it be?'' replied Maddie. ''Is it true?'' said Maddie. ''Is what true?'' replied Maddie. ''About you and Jono I heard Ester'' said Tilly. Maddie looked a little embarrassed. ''Well...?'' Tilly said. ''Tilly don't look at me like that, you no me I wouldnt do anything to hurt anyone'' replied Maddie. ''Like Ester? The fat little stumpy troll?'', ''The dyke?'' said Tilly. ''This is where, I give you a little kiss. You alrihgt now?'' smiled Maddie. ''Who are you?'' said Tilly angrly. ''Your best friend'' replied Maddie. ''Not any more Maddie, best find yourself another dyke'' and with that Tilly left angrly.

Tears fell from Maddies eyes as she quickly jumped into the front of the minibus and started up the engine. Driving past Ester on the way with Jono shouting out the window. With that Ester ran to Barts and asked him for help. Of course not knowing Bart was off his head she jumped into the car with him.

Driving behind the minibus swerving behind them and honking the horn. Everyone got scared a little but Jono was sure that Maddie didn't stop the bus to let Ester stop the wedding. So of course Maddie done so. But Bart got more dangerous, real close to the side of the bus. Ester was even scared by this point. It carried on along the full road until Ste's daughter was running out into the middle of the road. Maddies breaks wernt working so caused her to swerv and hit Ste and crash straight through the wedding venue. Causing danger to everyone inside and outside the wedding venue not to mention causing danger to themselves.

Bart got so scared he talked Ester into leaving the accidant and going back home. Ester didn't want to really but Bart was right, all of this was there faults and if they wern't there when the police arrived they couldn't be blamed for anything.

Everyone was equally panicking, everyone was stuck too. The bus was layed on its side so made everything that bit harder to get out. Jono cut himself free first. He jumped up and set Sinaed free first taking her to a safe place away from the minibus before quickly returning to help Ruby out which he done no problem. Maddie and George were both stuck inside the van. ''Neil, Neil wake up'' George panicked. ''He's dead, Maddie help me'' George struggled. ''I can't i'm stuck'' said Maddie. Before long Maddie freed herself and helped George free right away. Just as she was about to jump out of the minibus she heard Neil. ''Mad, help me, please'' he managed to speak up. ''Sorry'' replied Maddie and jumped from the minibus herself just as it was starting to set on fire.

''This is all Esters fault the bitch'' said Maddie. Everyone was still shaken up quite a lot. ''You saved me'' George said. Maddie looked back at the van which was burning with Neil alive inside. And within another minute the full minibus exploded. Maddie took a deep breath in with relief. ''MADDDDIIEEEEE'' Ruby screamed. The van door had fell from above her and instantly killed her.

A death of two friends in the matter of 5 minutes made the group histerical. Viewing the accidant over and over again. Everytime they shut there eyes they saw it, the burning minibus, and the van door falling on there friends head and killing her instantly. Sinaed and George were taken to the hospitle right away because they had pretty bad cuts to the head and face but Jono and Ruby were left to go home without any injuries luckly.

On the way home Ester instantly rang Tilly to tell her what had happened. And within a second Tilly was out the door and on her way to the hospitle to check if her friends were alright.

Tilly was shaking up more than anything, all the way to the hospitle she wished and wished and wished over and over again that all of her friends would be alright. How could there lives just be turned upside down within an instant? Tilly didnt stay on the phone long enough to question how Ester knew about the accidant she didn't care about how she knew she just wanted to get there, and comfort her friends as much as she could.

Jen and Diane were sat in the living room watching the TV when Diane's mobile rang. Just as Diane answered she knew something bad had happened. It was a man calling from Sinaeds phone.

_**Hello, Ms O'connor?**_

_**Yes, speaking**_

_**I'm afriad your daughter has been in a serious accidant she'e been taken to the hospitle now. I think you should get here**_

_**Oh my alright, I will be there as soon as.**_

Diane was running around the house like a headless chicken. ''Jen, can you take me to the hospitle please?'' Diane rushed. ''Yeah of course, whats happened to Sinaed?'' Jen asked concerned. ''Shes been in a serious accidant'' replied Diane. Within a minute Jen and Diane were on there way straight to the hospitle. Jen was speeding a lot but neither noticed the difference. Both just wanted to get to the hospitle and be there for Sinaed as soon as possible.

Tilly was in the waiting area along with quite a few other people. She was sobbing histerically. She still hadn't heard anything about any of her friends. No one could tell her anything. She still hadn't seen any of them so still didnt know about Neil and Maddie being dead. Both of her best friends. This was about to hit Tilly like a thousand bricks. The two people Tilly could talk to the most were gone forever. And there was nothing anyone could have done about it.

Jen and Diane rushed through the hospitle doors and ran straight down the corridor. Noticing how many people were crying and bleeding in the waiting area as they passed. All Jen could think about was Sinaed and Tilly. Diane and Jen both burst through the double doors where Sinaed was lay crying. The nurce tried stopping them but it was no use. They wanted to be by Sinaeds side.

Jen didnt dare ask Sinaed if Tilly was alright. It wasn't the time or place to do so. And it would definetly become suspisous to Diane. ''Mum, mum'' Sinaed cried. ''Its alright love, its alright'' replied Diane stoking her forhead. ''Mum, there dead, dead'' she screamed. ''Come on now calm down, come on its alright, its alright'' said Diane. Jen felt sick to the stomach. Straight away she thought of the worse. Tears instantly flew down her face hearing the words dead sickened her to the bone.

Tilly was sat in the waiting area when she saw George coming out of one of the rooms, she instantly jumped up and ran to his side. ''George you ok?'' she asked. ''I'm fine'' George said glum. Before he knew it he was kneeling on the floor in sobs with Tilly down beside him holding him. ''Come on George whats going on?'' Tilly asked. ''Your alright arnt you?'' Tilly added. ''Its not me Tilly, its Maddie and Neil'' said George through the sobs. ''What? What George whats them?'' Tilly instantly panicked. ''Dead'' he blurted out. Tilly looked at him _Dead _running through Tillys mind. ''No, no, no it can't be it cant be'' screamed Tilly. Just then Ester approached behind her. ''Tilly'' Ester said holding her. Tilly turned around and cudded her tightly. ''What are use doing here? Maddie and Neil are dead because of you'' George spat. Tilly instantly removed herself from Esters arms. ''What did you do?'' Tilly shouted to both Ester and Bart. ''Nothing we did nothing'' Ester tried. But George and Tilly seperated themselves from her.

Tilly didnt want to be around the hospitle any longer, but there was one more person she had to see. Her and George burst through the double doors to where Sinaed was lay with Jen and Diane hovered over her. Tilly didnt care for a second that Jen was there. She'd already lost two friends she wasnt prepared to loose another. ''Sinaed, how are you'' Tilly sobbed. ''I'm fine, but Maddie, Neil there dead'' blurted Sinaed. ''I know, I know'' Tilly cried. ''But you, your alright?'' Tilly asked again. ''Yeah, i'm good'' replied Sinaed. ''Good, I need to get out of here I need to find Maddie and Neil'' said Tilly as she left the room sobbing. ''You just said they have died havent you Sinaed?'' Diane asked. ''Yeah but Tilly, she's the closest to both of them this...will hit her a lot harder'' Sinaed cried. ''Jen, go get Tilly and take her back to ours she can't be here it will eat her up'' said Diane and Jen nodded and left the room to go find Tilly.

Tilly was running along the corridor in the hospitle in and out of rooms where people were being tret. Then a Doctor finally approached her. ''Who are you looking for love?'' he asked. ''Neil and Maddie'' she sobbed. Just then Jen saw Tilly and she ran up behind her along with Ester. ''Tilly i'm here'' Ester spoke. ''Go away Ester NOW'' Tilly shouted. ''Maddie and Neil?'' Tilly asked the Doctor again. ''Love, them died instantly you can't see them'' he broke gently. ''But..I need to say sorry. To Maddie and...I need to say goodbye'' Tilly sobbed histerically. Just then Jen pulled Tilly close to her, and within a second Tilly wrapped her arms around Jen as tight as possible and dropped to the floor with Jen kneeled down infont of her.

Ester just stood there, she knew Tilly was going to blame her for this. But it actually wern't her fault she was trying to do the right thing. Tilly realised what George had said early and quickly jumped from the floor to face Ester. ''How was it your fault? George he said it was your and Barts fault'' said Tilly. ''It was no ones fault babe honestly, Cheryl said the breaks on the bus wernt working'' replied Ester. ''So how did you know about the accidant?'' said Tilly. ''We were there, but we left'' said Ester. ''YOU LEFT? You left them to just die?'' Tilly shouted. ''Come on Tilly, don't do this hear lets go somewhere else'' said Ester. ''What? do you feel bad do you not want anyone to know?'' said Tilly angrly. ''Come on Tilly, lets get you back home yeah?'' Jen finally broke the argument between Tilly and Ester. ''No, she doesnt need you she's with me!'' Ester spoke. ''Hu? you think you've clamed me? I NEVER want to see you ever again Ester remember that!'' Tilly shouted and with that she turned around back to Jen. Jen swept her under her arm and helped her stedy out of the hospitle before taking her back to Dianes.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, I repeted a chapter! My mistake, had to try and break it up a little because I wrote it all as one chapter! silly me. Thanks for reading, leave your feedback and ideas/ Thanks.

Chapter 5

Jen couldn't help but think about what Ester had said back at the hospitle as she was driving. 'She's with me' ran though her head all the way there. Tilly hadn't really realised she was actually in the car with Jen. She didnt take much notice to where she was, or what she was even doing her mind was set on her friends. Some who were dead and others who were injured.

Tilly didnt realise she was actually speaking in the jeep, she just came out with it. Jen thought she was talking to her at first but she wasnt. _I'm so sorry, I am sorry for arguing with you before. I shouldnt of said you wernt my best friend Maddie because you are and I love you, I love you no matter what you said to Ester. I was wrong to stick up for her. I'm sorry just please, please forgive me. Oh I wish it could have been me, I wish it was me instead of you Maddie, you were such a good person, you had everything _she carried on apolizing again and again. Then she started talking to Neil, how good of a friend he was and how much she loved him. Until Jen placed her hand over Tillys. Causing her to jump and look around puzzled to Jen. ''Its alright Tilly, I'm taking you back to Dianes'' said Jen. ''No, I can't leave I should be back there, with my friends'' said Tilly still looking puzzled at Jen who had tears running down her face of the words Tilly was saying to herself before. ''Tilly, there alright Sinaed and George are ok'' said Jen.

When they returned back to Dianes Jen guided Tilly inside and sat her on the sofa. Tilly was just rocking back and forth fiddling with her fingers. How much she regretted that night with Maddie now was getting to her, a lot. It made her feel like it was all her fault like she was to blame. And Jen couldn't just sit there and watch it. Jen sat down right beside Tilly and brought her close. Tilly rested her head onto Jen instantly feeling safe in her arms. ''Tilly, none of this is your fault it was an accidant it couldn't have been prevented'' said Jen. ''But, I argued with her just before and now shes dead'' Tilly cried. ''Tilly, she knew how good of a friend you were, you were always there when she needed you thats what friends are for'' said Jen. ''I should have been there, I left I went home'' said Tilly. ''I know, none of this is your fault though Tilly you need to understand that'' said Jen.

Tilly sat under Jens arms silently, Jen stroked her face over and over. Jen just wanted to be there for her, make sure she was going to be ok. She'd been through enough to last her a lifetime. Loosing close friends can depress you forever if you think it's your fault. Tilly sat there for about a hour before she started to work herself around. ''I need to go, I shouldn't be here'' said Tilly beginning to stand up. ''Tilly, your not going anywhere. I'm here for you'' said Jen. ''I just need to go see Ester, I was harsh to her before making her belive it was her fault she must feel arwful'' said Tilly.

There it was again, Esters name. Which was beginning to pop up into conversations way to much for Jens liking. ''Tilly, you can see her when your feeling up to it and its getting late you should get some sleep'' said Jen holding onto Jens hand. Tilly just nodded. Jen went upstairs to sort Tilly one of her oversized shirts out for bed and came back downstairs. ''Heres some shorts and a shirt for you to wear'' said Jen. ''I should just go home, theres no room here Diane will be back with Sinaed soon'' said Tilly. ''You can share my room Tilly, you can't be alone right now'' said Jen. Tilly agreed and followed her upstairs.

Jen sat up as Tilly made her way into the bed, Tilly placed her head on Jens stomach as Jen placed her hand on her face. Again they lay there silently. Until both Jen and Tilly fell asleep. With Tilly still in Jens arms. This is what she needed. Jen was right, if she'd of went home she'd proberly have been up all night blaming herself for her friends deaths.

About a hour and a half later Tillys phone started to ring. Jen woke up straight away to notice it was Tillys phone what was ringing. It was Ester. So Jen woke Tilly up and answered the phone for her.

_**Yeah?**_

_**Tilly, Its more bad news. Jono, he's dead.**_

_**Noooooooo**_

_**I'm sorry Tilly, I really am him and Ruby were outside and he just died**_

_**Bye Ester.**_

Tilly again sat and craved in Jens arms. Jen didnt want to ask what else was wrong but she knew as soon as Tilly was ready she'd talk to her. After about 15 minutes of cradling in Jens arms Tilly sat up. ''Jonos dead'' said Tilly. ''Jono? he wasnt even at the hospitle'' Jen said confused. ''Him and ruby were sat outside and he just died'' said Tilly.

All of this was way to much for someone so young to take in at once. But Jen was there, throughout the whole night. Holding Tilly when she most needed her, and Tilly was greatful so greatful. She didnt think she'd of ever been able to get through all of this without Jen. But she knew it wasn't fare on Ester either way. Even if she didnt like her that way, even if she hadn't kissed her since they'd got together. It was still moraly wrong which ever way she she was in. So when Jen fell asleep, Tilly unwravelled herself from Jens arms and made her way downstairs to sleep the rest of the night on the sofa. She did regret it, of course she did she wanted nothing more than to be laying there with Jen but she wasnt like that. Not until Tilly had ended things with Ester that was for right.

Jen awoke without Tilly in sight. She instantly panicked, she ran and checked the bathroom and then ran downstairs to see Tilly sleeping peicefully on the sofa. Now Jen knew Tilly must have been seeing Ester otherwise she would have just stayed in bed for the night. It didnt bother her that she'd got out of bed because if she was seeing Ester it was the right thing to do it just hurt her to know that Tilly had moved on so quickly.

Jen made herself and Tilly a coffee and then made her way over to the sofa to wake her. Surly Tilly would want to get herself back to the hospitle to see Sinaed and George. Jen lightly moved Tilly a couple of times until her eyes started flickering, Tilly yawned and sat herself up with a little stretch. Jen handed over the coffee to Tilly and sat down beside her. ''How you feeling?'' Jen asked. ''Better than yesterday. Thanks for what you did it means a lot'' replied Tilly. ''Did you not feel comfortable upstairs?'' Jen asked concerned. ''Yeah, more than ever'' Tilly smiled. ''But, its complicated and sleeping down here was the right thing to do'' said Tilly. Jen just smiled. ''You and Ester ey?'' Jen smiled. ''Don't worry, i'm happy for you all I want is for you to be happy Tilly I hope you know that'' added Jen. ''I know'' Tilly nodded.

There it was, Tilly hadn't denied being in a relationship with Ester. Jen was telling the truth about just wanting Tilly to be happy but she didnt mean it when she said she was happy for them. Saying that made her want to kick herself more, more for letting Tilly get away in the first place.

''I should get going, Esters tried ringing quite a few times. Thanks again for last night Jen. I wouldn't have been able to cope without you'' Tilly smiled. ''Don't worry about it, always here when you need me Tilly'' replied Jen sadly.

Tilly changed into her clothing from the night before. Leaving Jens heart shattered behind. Tilly should have really told Jen that she never wanted to be with Ester, that she only ever wanted to be with Jen but, now wasn't a time Tilly could be shut down again.

Mabye writing a letter could work, that way she doesnt have to be face to face when being shut down again...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jen hadnt been the same since Tilly admitting she was actually in a relationship with Ester. She knew she had no right what so ever to be mad, or jelous. But this was Tilly, it was her Tilly and she just felt like she was stupid enough to actually belive she'd actually found something so special with her. With Tilly everything seamed so different. Even though there relationship was moraly wrong in every possible way, it felt like the best thing that had ever happened to Jen. And if it was up to her, without Liam and Diane banging on in her head she proberly wouldn't of even taken the job in the first place. That way her and Tilly would still be together now, and she wouldn't of moved on to Ester. Jen knew Tilly was more than likely getting with Ester to try make her forget about how much she felt for Jen but she didnt think she'd of done it so soon. It hadn't been long after all. Jen needed to do exactly the same, find someone to hang around with, try to get to know better. Mabye that would help her forget about Tilly. It would be hard, really hard but wasn't it just worth a try?

During College hadn't been the same since Jen had found out, she couldn't look at Tilly the same way. It was different now the more she thought about Tilly and her relationship the more it made her angry. Someone else touching the woman she loved hurt her more than anything. And Ester as well, Jen didnt think she was a bad person; of course she didn't. It was just the amount of times Tilly had said over and over again that herself and Ester were just a little fling, that she never even liked her in that way, that she was sick and tired of Ester trying it on all the time. So what changed her mind?

Tilly had barly spoke to anyone since finding out about her friends deaths. She did go and speak to Ester after leaving Jens but she didn't stay very long. Tilly just explained she was in shock back at the hospitle and not to blame herself for the accidant. Tilly also told Ester she wanted a little space from everyone, not just her but everyone. Just to get her head sorted out a little. Try focus on her work. That wasn't the case either, Tilly couldn't seam to focus on anything. At home, at college! No one blamed her, because Maddie and Neil were her both best friends, she was the closest with the two than any of the friends. And she always got along with Jono, he always seamed to be there for her even when she didnt need him. But the thing that got to her the most was the fact of arguing with Maddie before her death. The thought of not been able to make up with her killed her. She just wished the argument didnt happen, the way she must of made Maddie feel before driving away. Tilly always knew Maddie was jelous of hers and Esters friendship, even if Maddie never did admit it, she was to strong of a person. But Tilly could always count on Maddie when she needed her and now, she was gone.

Tilly hadn't moved from the house since last meeting with Ester. She hadn't replied to any messages. She just seamed to lock herself away in her bedroom. Her parents tried to get through to her but she didnt care to what they had to say. The funral was Saturday coming, and it was already Thursday night. She hadn't even thought of preparing anything to say. All she could think about was going out, getting alcohol and forgetting about everything and everyone.

Tilly finally evacuated from her home, she just looked like a lost young girl with no hope and no one to talk to. But she did, she had a lot of people she could talk to about it. She just couldn't bring herself to talking about it to anyone. Well, other than Jen. Jen was always someone Tilly could talk to when she really needed to get something of her chest. But of course, Tilly was thinking about how Ester would feel about it all. If Ester found out Tilly was talking about her problems to Jen more than herself it would kill her. Even if Tilly didn't want to be with her, in the whole nearly two weeks Tilly has been together with Ester she'd only kissed her once. And that was when she was drunk. Tilly just needed to find the time and the place to break it to Ester.

Tilly slowly walked to the shops around the corner from her house and bought herself a bottle of Vodka. Thats what she needed to sort her head out. Mabye this would help her write something to Jen, and for the funeral. Becuase the way her head is now, without a drink is such a state. She couldn't even bare thinking about writing something to Jen right now. But she could see it in Jens eyes the other day when she found out about herself and Ester. And she knew how she'd feel if Jen done what she'd done. It was horrible for Tilly to do, but she only got with Ester because she didnt want to feel like she was using her when she was drunk, and she needed someone who she could just talk to and be there for her. And Ester was there for that. But now, she couldn't pull it over her own eyes any longer. She would only ever see Ester as a friend. Thats the reason she can't bring herself to kissing Ester or anything else for that matter.

Jen was back at Dianes, herself and Diane had decided to go to the Chez-Chez for a drink. At this moment everyone had a lot on there minds. Diane with Sinaed being pregnant, and Jen with missing Tilly so much. Sinaed and Bart decided on a night in to talk about there whole situation so thats why Diane came up with the idea of going out for a drink. So herself and Jen got themselves dressed up a little and left, leaving Bart and Sinaed in the living room talking.

Thats when they saw Tilly, walking with her head down. Bottle in hand. Tilly didn't wait to get home to drink it. She'd sat herself on the wall around the corner from her house. Her parents were in so it wasn't like she could just go in the house with a litre bottle of Vodka was it? She wasn't taking her time either. The first couple of shots were the worst. It didn't take the memories away, it just brought them back worse than they were before.

''Is that Tilly over there?'' Diane looked again. Then Jen looked over and instantly noticed the beautiful figure was in fact Tilly, with a bottle in hand. ''Yeah'' replied Jen. ''I wonder what she's doing out?'' said Diane. ''I know, mabye we should see if she's okay'' replied Jen. Diane nodded and they walked straight into Tillys direction. It was a mirical Tilly didnt even sence the woman she loved walking towards her. She always knew. But she just wasnt interested in anything, from anyone anymore. Not when she had her bottle to keep her company. It was like a train could have passed her by and she wouldn't have known the difference. Diane called her name a couple of times but she got no reply. Diane walked closer and sat on the wall right beside her. Causing Tilly to jump and hide the bottle behind her.

''What you doing out love?'' asked Diane. ''Just needed a little space, parents are smuthering me'' replied Tilly. ''And you think thats going to help?'' Diane raised her eyebrows. Tilly didn't answer she just looked down. ''You didn't answer my question'' said Diane. ''I know it's not, but it's just taking my mind of everything for a while. I wasnt going to drink the whole bottle and I am going home now'' said Tilly. Jen smiled, the maturity was popping back up again. Even after everything she's been though the past couple of weeks she still knows when to stop. Tillys phone started to ring. It was Ester. Tilly apolizised and said she needed to take the call and Diane nodded.

_**Hello**_

_**Tilly? how you feeling? I havent heard from you in a while.**_

_**I know, sorry Es. Just need time to myself thats all**_

_**Where are you? It sounds like your outside shall I come see you?**_

_**No, No need to come see me, I'm just at my door. I just went to the shops. Talk later yeah? Bye.**_

_**Erm, Yeah bye.**_

Tilly put down the phone and put it away in her pocket straight away and sighed heavly. She almost forgot Diane and Jen were standing beside her. All this with Ester was getting to her head a little. It wasn't like Tilly, letting Ester get to her, but what could she do. She'd finally after ages of Ester being in love with her been stupid enough to lead her on. And now she felt bad turning her away again. ''I best be getting home, I will see yous'' said Tilly with a little smile. ''Alright then love, cya'' said Diane. Tilly felt a little stupid picking the bottle from behind her put she did anyways. She needed it and there was no way she was leaving it. She just gave Diane and Jen a gentle smile whist picking the bottle up and walked away straight away. No looking back. ''This has hit the poor girl hard huh?'' said Diane. ''I'm not suprised, she's had a lot to deal with hasnt she'' replied Jen. Diane nodded and the pair made there ways to the nightclub. How on earth was Jen suposed to enjoy herself now? seeing Tilly in that state. It was all she could think about, but Jen had to reasure herself. Tilly was no longer her problem, yeah she'd be there for her if she needed her but Tilly was Esters problem now. No matter how much it killed Jen to think it, she was right.

As soon as Jen and Diane entered the club it was pretty packed. So mabye this would take her mind of Tilly after all. Or not. Diane went and ordered the drinks while Jen found a little spot to sit for the two of them right beside a little group. Instantly reconizing one of the girls. And, the girl was smiling right in her direction. Jen politely smiled back and looked away. There was no way she was talking to anyone just yet, not before having a couple of drinks down herself that was for sure.

Half the bottle down and Tilly was feeling a little at ease, and a little drunk for that matter. Straight away she pulled out her earphones and her notebook. She ripped pages and pages out after not liking what she'd wrote to Jen. It would be so much easier if she hadn't deleted Jens number. She wondered what Jen was doing right now? If she was thinking about her on her night out? proberly not. Not after the way Tilly handled the situation about Ester. Ester always seamed to call or pop up when she was in the middle of speaking to Jen and it was really starting to bug her. Three quaters of the bottle down and Tilly was starting to feel light headed and tired, and quite drunk.

Diane was already drunk too, and flirting with the young fellas around hersef and Jen, where Jen had start chatting to the girl who was eyeing her up at the beginning of the night. It was a civil conversation but Jen enjoyed it. She was drunk so proberly was talking a load of patter but the other woman didn't seam to care. She also looked like she was enjoying the company of Jen. They sat and chatted for ages, about nothing but the conversation didnt seam boring, not at all. It just seamed like they had a lot to talk about. Diane kept looking over to Jen, it was getting on 2am and she really wanted to just get home. So she politely, but drunkly made her way over to Jen. ''Jen, are you staying I'm going to get off'' shouted Diane. ''No, I will come home. I'm a little tired as well'' replied Jen. Jen told the woman she was leaving with Diane and the woman suggested switching mobile numbers. Why not? Jen thought. She didn't have anything to loose anymore did she?

Finally Tilly was finished her letter to Jen, what she could slip her in after the funeral and also prepared a little speech for the funeral. Finally at 3am Tilly fell asleep. Hungover in the morning was a definate.

As well as Jen and Diane! Art lesson was totally going to be a mess that was for sure.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The alarms went off, the birds chirping outside of the windows and heads feeling like they were about to explode. It wasn't how Tilly had planned her college day, as well as Jen herself. Anything and anyone was sure to piss the both of them off today. Tilly felt sorry for anyone who got in her way today that was for sure. She crawed herself out of bed and ran herself a shower. Which didnt seam to help her hangover one tiny little bit. If not she felt a lot worse. She kept feeling like she was about to throw up. It didn't help the thought of having Jens lesson for the first two hours of the day either.

Jen felt exactly the same, as well as Diane. Jen jumped in the shower herself before Diane and got herself ready straight after. Even a couple of coffee's before heading to college wasnt enough for her huge head ache. She felt like her stomach was turning inside out and felt as if her fingers were buzzing. Jen decided it would proberly be best if she walked to College today. Possibly still had alcohol in her system and the last thing she needed right now was being arrested for drunk driving that was for sure. Jen made herself a slice of toast and headed straight out the door. Half way towards College she felt her phone vibrate. She quickly pulled it out thinking of the best, hopefully Tilly has text. But she was wrong. But it was the girl from the night before.

_**'Hey Jen, hope it's not to soon! LOL :) I enjoyed lastnight, it was really nice to chat to you. Tell me if you think i'm being forward but mabye we could hang out tonight? Drinks? Hellon.**_

Jen thought about it for a while, should she? was it to soon? She couldn't just go out for drinks because she was jelous that Tilly had moved on could she? But Hellon was a nice woman, she seamed like a lovely person to talk to. Why shouldn't she go out? mabye it could lead to something different.

_**Hey, no not to soon! Glad you text. I enjoyed myself also. Yeah why not I'd like that Jen**_

Jen didn't want to seam to keen incase she put her off. It was something to get herself from thinking of Tilly 24/7. She's moved on so why can't Jen. It should be fun, she told herself. She told herself she wasn't getting drunk tonight though, she had a funural to go to tomorrow. It was her studants, and she was pretty close to them afterall. Not only that, she wanted to be there for Sinaed and Tilly. Even if Tilly already had someone there for her. She wanted to be there anyways. She still loved Tilly more than anything and that wasn't going to change just because she'd met someone else.

Jen finally arrived to College, straight away getting herself a coffee. Bloody hell how cold it turned out to be, she wished she'd of just drove. She got a coffee and headed straight to her art room to plan the lessons for the day before studants started to arrive.

Tilly was up and out, thinking the air would do her some good, but of course she'd drank way to much last night to get away with it that easy. Today was definetly going to be a long day that was for sure. Ecspecially in a art room, with the woman she loved and another woman who loved her. Everything always seamed so difficult for Tillys liking. She arrived College in no time. Even though she was hungover she didnt look very much different to George and Sinaed. They looked rough too, not as rough as Tilly but they looked rough too. Before long, Ester arrived by her side and took old of her hand. _Arrrr, shes always around _Tilly thought to herself. Why can't I just have the guts to tell her I don't want to be with her? Because I'm to nice of a person thats why! Start thinking about yourself for once Tilly she thought to herself. Cringing at the thought of Ester being so clingy towards her.

Jen had received another text from Hellon, they decided they would meet up during Jens dinner break at the college coffee for a genuan little conversation to pass the time away. It seamed like a good idea. At least Jen could get to know her a little without being drunk for once.

Who knows? Tilly and Jen just wern't ment to be!


	8. Chapter 8

Ive uploaded one today instead of tomorrow, I'd like to wish everyone a Happy New Year, and all the health and happiness for 2013.

Also thanks for reading, please do leave a review good or bad to let me know how i'm getting on. Thanks x

Chapter 8

Jens heart had been racing all morning. She wanted nothing more than to jump from her seat at the front of the room and tell Tilly actually how much she means to her. Why she took the job? She couldn't exactly let Tilly give up everything just to be with her now could she? her life, her college, her dream. It wasn't even an option, never. Jen was also scared about meeting with Hellon at lunch time. Ecspecially in the college coffee. What the hell was she thinking? The college coffee, where Tilly spends her lunch break. Its not like she can just cancle now is it? Jen had already agreed and seamed pretty exited about it. Jen knew deep down, it was just finally time to at least try and move on, it's not like she needed anyone else in her life because she knew, now after meeting Tilly. No one at all could compare to her, but its different when you think your so in love, and the one your in love with doesn't know it and is possibly falling in love with someone else isnt much as it breaks Jens heart to think it, its all true.

Tilly was sat at the back of the class in the art room in her own little world. Nothing around her came close to being important right now. She wasn't even listening to a word Ester was saying beside her. She wasn't working, the only thing she was doing was thinking of Jen. Thinking about how Jen would react tomorrow when reading the letter, to find out if Jen actually still cared about her as much as she looked like she did. Tilly was in a real bad way in the art lesson. All though only Jen and Ester noticed. She just didn't look herself at all. The funreral for her friends was now less than 24 hours away and it was really starting to get to Tilly. As well as having the worst hangover she'd ever experianced. Being in a two hour lesson with Jen just made everything that little bit worse.

''Tilly are you listening to me'' said Ester. ''Hu? What you saying?'' replied Tilly not making any formal contact with her supposed to be girlfriend. ''You haven't listened to a word I have just said have you?'' said Ester a little annoyed. Before Tilly knew it she'd totally been tipped over the edge. All Ester had been doing was banging on in her eye about nothing. ''Jesus Ester, back off will you! Your always there in my ear just let me breath will you'' Tilly raised her voice causing everyone to turn towards her and look. But looked away straight away, no matter what was happening now wasnt the time to be giving Tilly attention she did not need or want. ''Ah, I really can't be arsed with any of this'' added Tilly. She collected her things from her desk and walked out the classroom. When getting outside she put her back to the wall beside the door and shut her eyes. It was obviously like she wanted to just shut the whole world out.

Jen got a shock from Tillys reaction during her lesson. It wasn't even a hour the way through and Tilly and walked out and left. Jen knew Ester must have been smuthering Tilly when she least needed it but she really didnt know why she acted the way she did. She thought about how Tilly had never, ever been bothered about being with Jen. How Tilly never ever got sick of being around her, or board. Jen liked that Tilly could spend every second of the day with Jen. And often wondered if she felt the same way about Ester. But now, she couldn't judge it, because now Tilly was most definetly not herself. Jen stood up and excused herself from the classroom to check on Tilly after a couple of minutes. Tilly obviously needed a little time to herself and she wasnt going to get in the way of that.

When Jen exited the class room she noticed Tilly straight away leaning against the wall, she was crouched. She looked as white as a sheet. Jen slowly approached Tilly and stood infront of her. ''Tilly, is everything ok?'' Jen asked. Tilly looked up instantly reconizing the voice who was stood infront of her. ''Yeah, sorry about that Miss. Just needed a little time to breath'' replied Tilly clearly embarrassed. ''Don't worry about it Tilly, I understand. I am here if you need to talk to anyone you know. You do know that right?'' said Jen. ''Yeah I know, thanks anyways but I will sort myself out it's not like I can run to you everytime I aint feeling right about something is it'' Tilly smiled weekly. ''And I have like the worst hangover I have ever experianced'' said Tilly holding her head. ''Ha, you drank the whole bottle didn't you'' Jen smiled. ''Yep'' replied Tilly. ''Come on, lets get back inside. You can just find another seat if you want to sit alone'' said Jen. ''It's alright, I shouldn't of taken it out on her. My heads just all over at the minute thats all'' replied Tilly.

The two women entered the room together and returned to there seats. Jen felt bad, Tilly didnt think she could go to Jen with her problems anymore, just because they wern't together anymore. And it wasnt like they could stick to being friends again because they both know it would never happen. Jen didnt take her eyes of her younger lover who walked towards her desk and sat down beside Ester.

Tilly felt bad, she was never normally someone to show someone up the way she just did with Ester. She blamed herself of course she did. It was her own fault, if she hadn't of drank so much last night she would have possibly had more control over her emotions. Tilly placed her hand over Esters and instantly Ester looked up and into Tillys eyes. ''I'm sorry for the way I acted, sometimes I just like to be alone it's not you'' Tilly said. ''I know, I understand and, I'm sorry. Tilly just nodded and smiled a little. Before finally focusing on her work at last.

Jen noticed something when Tilly and Ester were talking at the back of the classroom. Like it was much different to the way herself and Tilly had conversations. She couldn't quite tell if Tilly was really sorry, or if she was just acting it to make Ester feel better. Either way Jen didnt quite know how to explain it. But she knew, this wasn't as serious to Tilly as it was to Ester that was for sure.

Tilly kept her head down for the rest of the lesson. Jen didnt of course. She couldn't help herself from looking at Tilly. How hurt she looked. Jen could see Ester was trying her best to comfort her lover but Tilly didnt seam to be the slightest bit interested. Ester kept touching Tillys hand but all Tilly was doing was flinching and removing her hand away over and over. She thought Ester might of got the hint by now. Jen hated seeing Tilly so uncomfortable, she felt bad for her. She went through exactly the same when her father died. People who were there when she didnt want them to be. Never giving up with trying to comfort you, it just feels like your being smuthered.

It was finally time for the end of the lesson. Finally time for lunch Jen thought, time to take her mind of the younger beautiful woman she thought about way to much in her time. It was leading to not consentrating when she most needed to. It was all getting to much for herself, seeing Tilly and Ester together actually made her physically sick to the bone. She needed want anyone touching or trying to comfort the woman she loved if she couldn't. It just wasnt right in any single way.

Jen made her way straight out of the college and straight to the college coffee where Hellon had already secured seats for the two of them with two coffee's in hand. Hellon stood up as soon as she seen Jen enter the coffee shop and welcomed her with a beautiful smile. Jen instantly smiled back and walked straight towards her. ''Nice to see you again Jen'' said Hellon. ''And you, ecspecially when we arn't drunk ey?'' Jen laughed. Hellon just smiled, then both sat down. A little close for Jens liking, but just stayed anyways. It was polite conversation between the pair. It was nothing serious, so it was a big change for Jen. Jen was used to all the serious conversations with Diane, and Tilly and everyone else who seamed to be getting on her case right now. Half a hour into the lunch break and Jen and Hellon were totally and utterly lost in conversation and laughter. Hellon had even started placing her hand on Jens knee as they laughed. And to be honest, Jen didnt feel uncomfortable one little bit.

Tilly had made her way straight outside the college. Air is what she needed, she felt sick to the stomach. She wanted nothing more than to go home and go straight to bed, but of course she couldn't. Her parents were fare to stricked to let her stay home from college from a little hangover. And before she knew it, she heard her voice again. The voice that was annoying her so much all day. It was Ester catching up with her, Tilly carried on walking, she just pertended that she couldn't hear Ester shouting of her. Finally Ester caught up to her, Tilly just smiled. Nothing else, she didnt communicate verbally. Just smiled. ''Where are you going babe?'' Ester asked. ''Just for a walk get a coffee or something'' replied Tilly. ''Are right, I will join you then'' replied Ester linking her hand with Tillys instantly. Tilly just sighed. Right, she needed to do what was right now. She needed to end this stupid excuse of a relationship. She didnt want Ester, she never did. She wanted Jen, and because she couldnt have Jen she didnt want anyone. She'd be better of alone than being unhappy.

''Ester, we need to talk'' said Tilly removing her hand from Esters. ''Yeah? Whats up?'' asked Ester concerned. ''Well, I don't really know how to say this...Just I dont want this. I don't want to be with you I am sorry'' said Tilly. ''What? Why? Come on Tilly were alright'' said Ester as she carried on walking along with Tilly. ''I just don't feel right with you Ester. Its just not what I want'' said Tilly speeding her walk up again. ''Look Tilly we can work it out'' begged Ester. ''No, we can't Ester. You deserve better. Are you not bothered that I havent even kissed you the whole time we've been together'' Tilly sighed and walked away, walking straight into the college coffee leaving Ester on the steps heartbroken.

Tilly slummed herself onto the nearest sofa and breathed heavly to herself. Ester was worth more than this. Ester was supposed to be a friend and Tilly had found herself using her to try get over the woman she is really in love with. Ester deserved better, she was a nice enough person. But never really worked herself hard enough to find anyone else since the trip where they kissed years ago. It was a horrible feeling splitting up with Ester because Tilly knew she'd be heartbroken, and possibly keep asking questions.

Tilly instantly lifted her head to a familiar laugh. She couldn't belive what she was seeing. Jen and another woman, so close together. This other woman was so close to Jen, touching her and practically slavering herself all over Jen. Tilly couldn'tand what she was seeing. Jen hadn't even noticed Tilly coming into the college coffee because she was so into this other woman. _Fuck. Totally screwed up here haven't I _Tilly thought to herself.

Tilly decided it would be best to try and leave without Jen noticing her. so tensions wern't caused between the two of them. The one thing Tilly didnt want to do was ruin this for Jen, just encase she actually liked this beautiful woman who was sat beside Jen making her laugh. If Tilly couldn't be with Jen the least she could do was wish her to be happy. Tilly took one last look over to Jen and sat herself up and stood from the chair she was sat in. Just as she was about to stand up Ester entered the college coffee shop. In a histerical state, crying uncontrolably.

Great. Just great Tilly thought.

''Tilly I love you please don't do this to me'' Ester raised her voice a little as she walked towards Tilly who stiffened herself up. Jen instantly turned around at the sound of Tillys name and the sound of histerical crying. ''Are you ok Jen?'' Hellon asked. ''Yeah, erm to seconds'' replied Jen totally uninterested to what she had to say. ''Ester. I have told you its done it was all a mistake'' Tilly spoke quietly so she wasnt showing Ester up again. Ester shook her head as more tears began to fall. Ester instantly wrapped her hands around Tillys wrists to stop her from leaving. ''Ester stop it! Everyone is looking at us your making a scene'' said Tilly. ''I don't care who's here! I LOVE YOU TILLY. Who cares if you havent kissed me while we've been together? who cares if you dont act like you like me? who cares that you dont love me? its the fact that I love you that counts'' Ester sobbed.

Tilly looked around to everyone who was sitting around. Luckly it wasnt many people from the college. Just people from the village and Jen and her new bird of course. Which made it all that much worse that Jen was watching every move. Tilly tried to free herself from Esters arms but Ester just didnt want to leave go. ''Stop this Ester, this isn't what I want'' said Tilly carmly. ''So what do you want?'' asked Ester. Tilly started to get angry. Why couldn't she just take the hint? ''BECAUSE I DONT WANT YOU ESTER'' Tilly shouted and freed herself from her. ''So you want someone else?'' Ester asked confused. ''I love someone else Ester just leave it at that. I'm sorry'' said Tilly and with that she walked out the doors and walked away.

_She loves me!_


	9. Chapter 9

Leave your ideas and reviews please. You dont weather people just click on and think ahhh boring! :) Thanks for reading. x

Chapter 9

After Tilly left the coffee shop Jen had never listened to another word Hellon was saying. She wasn't interested one little bit. She knew Tilly still loved her now, she understood now why Tilly didn't look so interested when around Ester. How she couldn't connect with Ester like she always did with Jen. That was the reason. She loved her. Neither had admitted it to there one anothers faces and that was the worst thing about the break up because both Jen and Tilly had fell in love like never before.

Tilly would have possibly told Jen she was in love with her when they were together if Jen didn't keep referring as there relationship as nothing serious, as a little bit of fun. Jen was just to scared to being hurt from Tilly. She knew once she'd let her barriers down with Tilly there was no going back. And she knew Tilly would be the one who would finally make or break her all together. It hurt her so much to hear it, to remind herself of the way she actually treated Tilly. Like they were nothing special, that she ment nothing to her. Jen felt a lump form in her throte as she remembered one of there conversations which took place in the shack. When Jen referred Tilly to being a dirty little secret, telling Tilly if it wasn't what she wanted to just walk away, knowing full well Tilly was way to powerless to even think of doing a thing like that.

Ester had stayed in the coffee shop after Tilly left. She felt lost, she couldn't help but feel she'd been to clingy towards Tilly when she least needed it, she'd been clinging on as much as she could and now she'd pushed Tilly away. After finally reconecting there relationship. Ester felt like she loved Tilly straight away, but Tilly still only felt like the pair were friends. There was no flirty banter between the two, no passionate moments, they didn't kiss. They just acted like friends, really good friends and that was the exact way Tilly wanted it to be. Ester was sat on the sofa oppisate Jen and Hellon still crying. Jen could see Ester couldn't quite get her head around it all. It was all such a mess for her. But Jen was soon knocked out of her thoughts of Tilly when Hellon reminded her about there night out tonight and how it was nearly time to return back to College. She couldn't exactly just call the whole thing off now could she? Just because she was reminded of Tillys love for her. Yes, Tilly might be in love with her but it didnt mean Tilly was just going to welcome her back with open arms.

But Hellon had kind of put Jen of her a little when Tillys and Esters argument was going on infront of everyone. She was getting way to into it, like trying to listen harder to find out everything they were saying. It was like a movie to Hellon and she was kind of enjoying seeing the pain of the younger girls. It got to Jen a little when Hellon referred Tilly to being a bitch where Jen stood up for her instantly causing Hellon to apolizies immediatly.

Jen carried on with her conversation with Hellon. Agreeing what time they'd be meeting up and where? Then said goodbye. As she was about to walk out of the college coffee there was an instant reminder Ester was still sat crying. So Jen slowly walked backwards and placed herself down beside Ester. ''Its time to come back to college Ester'' Jen spoke softly. ''I know'' Ester replied. ''Come on then I will walk with you'' said Jen. ''It's alright miss, I am just going to head home don't feel to good. Tilly's gone home to I think I will pop around there'' replied Ester. ''Tillys gone home? but the college day isnt over yet'' said Jen. ''I know but she's got a lot on her mind. We broke up'' said Ester trying to comfort herself of Tilly being just as hurt, which totally wasnt the case at all. ''I'm sorry Ester'' said Jen. ''I just don't get it. I kissed her when she was drunk and she was ok with it, then ever since she's barly even achkowleged us to being together, there was just no connection from her direction what so ever and now she says shes in love with someone else'' Ester cried. ''Mabye she just sees you better as a friend thats all'' said Jen. ''Yeah, I guess'' replied Ester.

Tilly was back at the house in no time, she was furious with Ester for showing a scene in a place where they have to sit almost every day. It was stupid, she told Ester to talk about it elsewhere but she didn't listen she just kept talking and talking. Tilly wasn't even listening to most of it, she was more focused on being showed up infront of Jen. Her real lover. Tilly knows how Ester must have felt, but still that was no way to go on. Esters always saying how people get the wrong idea of her. But when she's making scenes like that, begging for someone to stay with her it just makes her look desperate. Tilly needed to sort this, tell her straight. Friends or nothing. Harsh but the truth, there was no point leading Ester on any longer than she already had. So she sent Ester a message.

_Round my house as soon as possible! Need to sort this whole situation out before it gets out of hand. T_

Ester instantly pulled her phone out of her pocked still in the company of Jen. She read the message again and again before realising this whole conversation wasn't going to go so well after the way she'd reacted infront of everyone. ''I have to go, Tilly wants me around hers now!'' Ester said scared. ''Look, it will be alright. But I would rather yous do it another time college starts soon'' said Jen. ''Sorry miss but she seams a little angry, get this sorted as soon as possible'' Ester nervously laughed. ''Well, I didn't know anything about it yes?'' said Jen. ''Thanks'' replied Ester as she hurried her way out of the coffee shop and straight towards Tillys.

Jen was back in her class room trying to think of how the conversation could have been going. Mabye Tilly felt bad for doing what she did? and now she was about to take her back. This was all to much to deal with, the more Jen thought about it all the more it distracted her from teaching her studants. She just wished she still had Tillys phone number so she could ask how she was doing? without sounding like she was intruding after finding out Tilly was in love with her.

Ester arrived at Tillys in no time. Ester was in a bit of a state throughout the whole conversation of not being together anymore, and Tilly only seeing Ester as a good friend. But in the end Tilly finally cracked it and got through to Ester. Tilly took the conversation quite slow, and was quite slow with the whole thing. With her being put through the conversation with Jen multiple times she knew exactly how the whole thing felt. So she was simpathetic to her. Tilly told Ester she would always be a true friend to Ester and she would always be there when Ester needed no matter what and Ester accepted and left.

Hours later Tilly woke up on the sofa, everything she'd been through had finally worn her out and with her not having much sleep last night she definetly must of needed it. Tillys parents were away till tomorrow morning so she didn't have much to do. She tried to occupy herself by doing a little bit of sketching but that didnt work. Her mind was elsehwere. If not on Jen then the funeral was playing on her mind. Guess it was back to the shop for some much needed alcohol. Just not as much as last night or she'd barly be able to get herself out of bed tomorrow never mind be there for her friends when they needed her.

Just as Jen was waiting at the end of Dianes she spotted Tilly walking towards the shop. Jen didnt know what to do. Run, hide. Of course she couldn't do that. It would look a little too obvious to the woman who was clearly into her and the woman who was slowly approaching her. God what the hell was she going to do?

Tilly arrived back out of the shop with two bottles of wine. When she instantly seen the figure she almost knew to well. With the same woman she was with in the coffee shop. Hugging, in the middle of the road. _Bitch _Tilly thought. But she shuck her head. She had to right to be mad, after all she'd been with Ester for the past week. She had no right to be jelous. She acted like she'd moved on to Jen and now Jen was doing the same. If only Jen knew how I truley felt about her she thought. Tilly put down her head and carried on walking, she didnt want Jen to start making conversation with her when she had company. But the stupid bitch Jen was with stopped her instead. Jen nearly died, Hellon didn't even know her and she was stopping her. This whole thing could go pear shaped Jen thought.

''Special night?'' Hellon asked. Tilly just looked up and looked confused at her. ''What?'' Tilly asked. ''The bottles of wine you got there special night planned?'' she asked again. ''Erm, no just me'' Tilly replied. ''How you feeling from before, I couldn't help but notice you were in a bad way'' said Hellon. ''I'm fine, never been better'' replied Tilly. Hellon was really starting to get on her nerves asking her questions when she didnt even know her name or anything about her. ''Ah right well you could come out for a drink with us if you need some company'' said Hellon. ''I'll pass. Thanks'' Tilly replied turning on her heal to walk away. ''No need to be rude about it'' Hellon snarlled. Jen just looked at her. What the hell was she playing at? She doesn't know half of what Tilly had been though. ''I'm not being rude, I just don't need you questionning me about my life when I don't know who you are. Thanks for the concern but you can go enjoy yourself now'' replied Tilly walking away. ''She was to good for you anyway'' Hellon shouted taking Jens hand and walking away.

How Tilly didnt run back and punch the bitch in her face she did not know, and Jen for that matter. It was disrespectful just asking her questions in the first place never mind anything else she said. Jen didn't like this girl one bit. She pissed her of big time. ''You shouldn't of acted that way towards her'' Jen said. ''Ah who cares, she only had a breakup its not like its the end of the world'' replied Hellon confused to why Jen was sticking up for her. ''It was none of your business, and she's been through a lot actually'' said Jen. ''Come on then, enliten me'' Hellon snarled. ''I think I will just go home, and for your information when your burrying three of your best friends come tell me how you like it yeah?'' said Jen and with that she walked away. Back to Dianes it was.

So Jens moved on, her knew girl is a total bitch and here I am, all alone drinking wine like a loser. Brilliant.


	10. Chapter 10

So sorry i'm dragging this on a bit, already had the ideas wrote down so there will be a lot of tension, heartache between the two lovers, lets just hope you bare with me on this. I will try and update as regularly as possible, but only if you want this :)

Chapter 10

Jen had arrived back home and went straight to her room. She hated the way Hellon had just treat Tilly. Jen was kicking herself how she didn't stick up for Tilly there and then. But she just didn't want it all to kick off between them. Thats why she waited until Tilly had left. As if it wasnt enough Hellon getting all in Tillys personal business like she had no feelings, but this: this stepped way over the line.

Tilly had went home and went over her letter for Jen and her speech for tomorrow, she'd played _Shine ya light _most of the night. It was there song, the gangs. They all used to play it together, sing along, dance around together. It made her smile remembering the times they actually had. But before long, after she'd drank the bottles of wine she fell asleep on the sofa with the music still playing.

Waking up with the bright light shining through the front windows, the birds chirping. It was a lovely day, but it was the day Tilly had been dreading. The day she was saying her final goodbye to her friends. It killed her to think of it, never seeing them again, not sharing stupid jokes with Neil, not seeing Ruby and Jono slob all over one another 24/7 and not seeing everyone lick around Maddies arse all the time. It was going to be difficult for herself, but she needed to be there for her friends as well as herself. Today wasn't about how she was feeling, it was about giving her friends the best send off they deserved.

Tilly got up and showered, got all dressed up in her outfit and waited for her parents to arrive who was taking her straight to the church. She didn't eat anything. She actually hadn't ate anything in days now and still didn't feel the slightest bit hungry. She placed the letter for Jen in her bag and went over her speech for before the coffins would be put into the ground. She'd arranged three photo frames for each of them with a picture of the full gang together, three roses. Her father had already arranged the flowers for the graves. **Best Friend **ones. She was all set, and before she knew it, it was time. Her parents were outside waiting for her.

When she arrived at the church there was many people there, all of the families, close friends and people from college just to pay there respects to the three popular loved teenagers. It was jam packed, everyone coming together as one to say one final goodbye to those who passed.

Jen was in the church with Diane, Sinaed and Bart when Tilly and her parents arrived. Jen clocked her straight away, Tilly had came and sat beside them with her parents to comfort Sinaed, Bart and Ruby who was behind them with Jack and Frankie. Tilly grabbed hold of Sinaeds hand as the funeral began. Parents said a few words, prayers were made, and there favorite songs were played. Alot of crying and a lot of heartache went by but everyone there, had someone to comfort them and thats what it was all about. Having someone there who can hold you and tell you everything was going to be ok. Tilly didnt cry, she didnt want to show her weekness. She tried and tried to stop the tears from falling. But she knew, she could only stop them for so long. It was now time to arrive at the cemetary, this was going to be the hardest part of it all.

Maddies mother asked Tilly if she'd had her speech prepared and if she was still alright making one and Tilly nodded. Not long after everyone went to there seperate cars, awaited for the horse and carages to pull away first, the black cars and then everyone followed behind.

It always drove Jen mad when silly immature drivers flew there way inbetween cars, making it even worse to the fact everyone in the cars were there for one reason and one reason only. Dickheads! she thought to herself.

When the family members and close friends arrived into the cemetary they all gathered around the three open spaces in the ground. Support was coming from all over. Studants from the college were not far behind, other teachers who'd tought the three were around and most of all the people who the three loved the most.

It was time for Tillys speech. The moment she was dreading so much. This was the final goodbye, the final fairwell and she'd kept her tears and emotions in for so long she didn't really know weather she'd last throughout the speech. Everyone went silent, Tilly cleared her throte and began her speech.

**The past week has been a terrible time for us all, living the nightmare that we have all come to terms with, but one thing I can say is Maddie, Jono and Neil would be so proud of each and everyone of us for how we've all been there for each other, united in there support.**

**What can I say? The three of them were amazing, perfect in every possible way and the best friends anyone could only dream of having. Maddie, she was a strong person, she didn't like to show her emotions but all of us here today, we seen the real Maddie Morrison. The loving, caring soft hearted person she really was. Always up for a laugh. She has been hard on us before, plenty times but she's also been there for us, all of us whenever we really needed her. **

**And Neil, Ha what can I say about Neil. He was a funny, intelligant guy. Yeah he used to brag about being with all these fit girls but thats who he was, thats one of the many reasons we all loved him so much. He was special to me, he was special to everyone. I could tell him anything, and no matter what it was or how bad it was he always used to say It will be alright man, i'm here for ya every single time and I for one can't bare to think what lifes going to be without him.**

**Jono, well we all had to love Jono. He wasn't like Neil at all, which was weird because they were so close. He didn't think about all these girls he set his heart on one and he stuck by her every step of the way. Jono was our hero, if it wasn't for Jono other people here today wouldn't be alive. I know that Jono would have been an amazing Husband and a true hero in the army too.**

**Well I'm just blabbing here, but I just wanted to say from me, from everyone that the three will never ever leave our hearts for a second. There will always be certain memorys which will bring us back to you guys.**

**We carry them with us every day wherever we go, so to Maddie, Neil and Jono from all of us here today…this isn't goodbye, it's just a different kind of hello!**

Tilly then pulled out her photo frames and her roses and rested one of each on each grave. _I love you guys_ she said and she walked back to where Sinaed and her friends were standing. Quickly wiping away the tears which fell, only to find more and more fall. She was there, she said her goodbye and she comforted her friends in need. Everyone each let of there balloons into the sky and said there final goodbye.

Rest in peace Maddie, Neil and Jono. Never be forgotton.


	11. Chapter 11

Right, so I thought i'd get these couple of chapters out the way as they were pretty much completed. Hope you like it :) again all reviews welcome good or bad. Anything to help these chapters get better as I go along. Thanks for reading it means a lot. x Finally be able to shut my eyes :D Until the next time!

Chapter 11

The after party for Maddie, Neil and Jono had ended well. It was a terrible nightmare for everyone to go through but each and everyone stuck by for who they could. Tilly couldn't really find it in herself to enjoy herself afterwards. She didn't feel like it was right. She wanted nothing more than for her friends to be there with her. Enjoying themselves like they always did without fail. Saying goodbye to one friend is terrifying, never mind having to say goodbye to three of your best friends. Tilly left the gathering after the funeral had ended straight away without anyone noticing. She didnt want to be around anyone right now, she didn't want anyone to see her the way she was. She'd held herself back for long enough but now, she needed her own time, her own space to grieve alone.

Tillys parents had been searching around for Tilly for quite a while. So before long they returned home to see where she'd got to. She wasn't home, but she'd left a message. She didn't want anyone fussing around her. Like she said before Today wasn't at all about her, about her feelings and emotions because everyone was equally going through the same. But it hit Tilly a lot harder. She couldn't bare it, she couldn't bare the thought of not seeing there happy chappy faces around College anymore. Maddie wasn't there to ask her questions about who she was texting, or who she was getting all dressed up for, or to go out and pull. She hated it when Maddie did all these but she knew she'd miss them more than she thought.

_**Mum, Dad. I just need a little time alone. Don't worry about me. I'm safe.**_

All though they really didn't like the idea of Tilly being alone at a time like this they agreed not to make a fuss for there daughters sake. She obviously wasn't taking the whole situation very well and she needed time by herself to even try to cope with the whole situation. Tillys parents didnt want to make a fuss out of it all but her mother rang Sinaed from the house phone and told her to keep an eye out but not to be alarmed and Sinaed agreed.

Tilly was sat, back at the graveyard alone. She was scared with the darkness, scared more than anything. But she felt safe, safe in the company of her friends looking down on her. She knew they'd protect her from coming to any harm or hurt just like they always did. She just sat, sat in complete silence. Memorising all the good times they'd had together, all the bad and most of all the best times they had. Tonight she wasn't thinking about anyone else tonight was about herself and her friends.

''Tillys mums just rang me, Tillys not at home. But she left a message saying not to worry, she was safe'' said Sinaed to her mother. ''Alright love, she'll proberly just need some time to herself won't she'' said Diane. Sinaed nodded. She knew Tilly, just as much as Maddie did. Definetly not the person to show her emotions infront of others. She was strong, always thinking of others before herself. Thats why she needed time, so she could cry alone, without anyone bugging her asking if she was ok.

Tilly had started talking, and it wasn't in a weird way it wasn't like she was loosing her mind it was in a nice way. It was like she was communicating with her friends. It seamed to help her cope a little. She felt like she was just blocking the whole world out it was just her, Maddie, Neil and Jono alone. Spending time together. It helped her, get through if she'd of went home she possibly would have just cried all night, might of even popped another bottle open to help her forget. But at least this way, it was helping her get through without harming herself. It was cold yeah, but that didnt matter. She wanted to spend some time with them. There was nothing wrong with that.

Until it was getting onto 11.00pm. Her parents were pretty worried, even though Tilly had told them not to be. Tilly had lay herself down beside them. She'd played her music outloud and mimed alone a little. She felt proud of the times they'd had but only wished they had longer to do so. She wished she didn't have the fight with Maddie before the accidant of course she did. But she explained herself over and over in her head. Maddie knew, she knew it would have blown over. It was just a silly argument, everyone does it don't they?

Tilly was oblivious to the outside world. She was in her own world. Where just herself Maddie, Neil and Jono existed. The music still playing, still talking along to herself. Until she fell asleep, on the cold, groggy floor beside them. But she was safe, protected. She felt more protected then ever before. If this was the way she could slightly deal with loosing her friends forever. Then so be it, no one could judge her of that. Everyone has there own ways of dealing with things.

''Maddie, I know I should of told you but well I couldn't risk it. The thing is I know you'd of loved to see me happy and I have been its been the best feeling I have ever felt. I was seeing Jen'' Taking a look around to make sure no one was there to witness her conversation. ''Shes not a bitch you know, she's amazing in everything she does, its just hard you know, loosing her for the final time then loosing you guys. I just wish it could have all been different''.

Tilly's music had played throughout the night, sleeping peacefully in the arms of her friends. In the company of those she missed the most. She was awoken with the light tap to her shoulder the next morning. She scrunched up her nose to the burning light which shun apon her. Opening her eyes to see Maddies mother standing there.

''Oh, I'm sorry Mrs Morrison'' said Tilly. ''Don't be sorry love, you have nothing to be sorry for'' she smiled. Tilly sat up and picked up her phone. ''You been here all night Tilly?'' she questionned. Tilly smiled down on the graves and nodded. ''That could have been dangerous that Tilly'' she said. ''I know, but I guess its the only way to help me cope. I just miss them so much'' replied Tilly. ''I just don't want to go home, my parents they don't understand. How can they? its not like they've lost three best friends all in one is it'' Tilly shrugged. ''They'll be worried about you, lets get you back. Mabye you could keep me company for a few days. It might help the both of us'' she said. Tilly nodded as she and Maddies mother walked back to the car together.

When Tilly arrived back home she was welcomed by her parents, Diane, Jen and Sinaed. She hadn't really compramised how worried they could have been. She didn't think really. Herself and Maddies mother arrived inside and Tilly didn't speak, she walked straight into the kitchen and put on the kettle. Everyone just looked at her, her parents didn't want to push her to far because they could see she wasn't her usual self right now. She just looked dead behind the eyes, no control over herself, no emotion. Tilly just blocked them all out, she didn't want them she wanted her friends. And this was the reason she'd agreed to go keep Maddies mum company for a little while. She needed the company just as much as she did.

''Where was she?'' Sinaed asked. ''I found her asleep next to the graves bless her'' replied Maddies mother. ''I knew she'd take it really badly she's lost the closest friends she had'' said Sinaed. They were talking about Tilly like she wasn't even there. It wouldn't of made a difference because Tilly wasn't listening to a word they were saying anyways.

Tilly went to the inside cuppod in the living room silently, no eye contact with anyone. She pulled out the oversized night bag and made her way upstairs. She packed up her bathroom supplys, some clothes, some pj's and headed back downstairs. ''Where are you going love?'' her father asked with everyone looking at her she just looked confused. ''Maddies'' she said. ''Maddies room'' she added. ''Lets go'' Tilly said to Maddies mother. She didn't achkowledge anyone else just Maddies mother. ''Erm, I'll be back. Some time I need money'' she said turning around to her parents blankly. ''Tilly, you can't just walk away from this. I know it's hard but it will get easier'' said her mother. ''I'll be with Maddie, she'll be there. I need to be close to her. Money?'' Tilly said blankly again.

Tillys parents gave Maddies mother some money and took her number. Off they went. She was lost, no hope not for anyone. All she wanted was to be close to Maddie, be able to smell the purfume in her bedroom. Be in the company who was hurting just as much as she was. Thats all she needed. Who could blame her?

Jen seen it, so did everyone else. Tilly looked so confidant in showing no emotion the day before but now, it was a total different experiance. They'd never seen anything like it in the young redhead before. It was agonizing to see. Jen just wanted to comfort her, be there for her like she was on the night of the accidant. But she couldn't, not because she didn't want to but because she couldn't and because it would kill her all the more to see her lover in such a state again.

A week passed and Tilly felt a lot more at ease. She'd been spending her lonely nights in Maddie's bed, spending time with her much alike mother and disconnecting herself from the outside world. She felt so much better being so close to Maddie's living now. She still felt bad about the argument she'd had with her best friend before her death but deep down she knew Maddie would never of held her to it so why should she? Of course she'd of been alright with her by now, having there usual conversations, listening to Maddie about a new boy and listening to her bitch about girls better than herself.

She hadn't reconnected with her friends or family since being in the company with Mrs Morrison. She'd had her phone switched of through out the week. Her parents had visited around a few times but Tilly didnt communicate with them as much. They thought it was better to leave Tilly to deal with her loss the way she wanted to, leaving money with Maddies mother for her food ect... Maddie's mother was also enjoying the company. It didn't help her as much as it helped Tilly but it kept her mind of things. Tilly was always there to help cheer the mood, and visit the graves with her.

It was a lot to take in for everyone, but Tilly took the whole situation real bad, Mrs Morrison didn't agree but Tilly had been drinking everynight and missing college. But who was she to question the way Tilly acted about it all. Because she knew just how much Tilly was going through and just how much it all hurt.

Tilly had lost the three friends she thought she'd live with forever. It hurt to think otherwise.

Ester had been down since the break-up with Tilly, she loved Tilly and finally thought Tilly would feel the same after all this time. But she hated the fact of not been able to be there for Tilly, not there to comfort her. Everytime she text she got no reply, and everytime she rang it always went straight to voicemail. The one thing she didn't want to do was turn up on her doorstep and smuther her again. She didn't know Tilly had been spending her days and nights around Maddie's mums so wouldn't of found Tilly at home anyways. But it did cross her mind a couple of times to just go around there.

Tillys parents had been in contact with Mr Keeler about Tilly not turning up to college. He understood at the best he could but it wasn't like Tilly could stay away from College any longer. It had already been a week and if she kept staying of from College she'd fall behind on work and assignments and its really not what he wanted for her. It wasn't his reputation he was worried about. He just knew how much Tilly wanted to get into Cambridge and didn't want anything to get in the way of that.

Jen and Tillys friends had missed the bright spark around the College. Cheering them up when needed. But they also understood. Tilly just needed time away, not wanting to be asked if she was ok 24/7. Having attention she didnt need or want for that matter.

Finally Tilly decided on Sunday night it was time for her to return home and face the reality of going back to College tomorrow. She didn't know what she was going to say or do but she definetly needed to return. If she stayed in Maddies room any longer she wouldn't want to leave at all.

Returning home and making her way straight upstairs is what she done. She ran the shower and jumped straight in, somehow being in her own home just instantly brought it all back for her. She was so used to been able to smell Maddies perfume it was hard for her. Tillys parents didnt question her, or be there for her to much. They'd missed her being around for the seven days and didn't want to push her away again so left her to sort herself for the night.

Tilly sorted her things for College and jumped straight in bed. It was only 7pm but she had nothing else to do. She switched her phone on and over 50 missed calls and 27 messages popped up on her screen. A lot of the missed calls were from Ester, a lot of the messages to. But there were a couple of messages from Sinaed. So Tilly decided to delete the ones from Ester and read the ones from Sinaed.

Sinaed had been going through something with her pregnancy and with Tilly being one of the only ones who knew Sinaed really wanted to talk to her. Sinaed had wrote in the message that it wasn't really important and would undeerstand if Tilly wasn't up to talking to her right now.

Tilly jumped out of bed and decided she most definetly wouldn't of slept without a little alcohol anyways, she kept her pj's on and headed out the door to get herself round Sinaeds. Just because she didn't have her other friends to talk to anymore didn't mean she was going to block her one other friend who needed her out. Tilly collected herself a bottle of Vodka from around the shop and headed straight around to Sinaeds. Knocking on the door to be greeted by Diane.

''Erm, is Sinaed in? She text saying she needed to talk'' Tilly spluttered not really wanting to communicate with anyone else right now. ''Are you sure your up for being there for anyone else right now Tilly, I'm sure she'll understand'' said Diane. Tilly just nodded and was welcomed inside. Only to see Jen in the kitchen and Sinaed on the sofa.

''Sinaed, i've only just switched my phone on. You wanna talk about it now?'' Tilly asked.

Sinaed instantly stood up and wrapped her arms around Tilly and sobbed. She'd been going through a lot with the pregnancy alone. No one else knew about Bart not being the dad and no one knew about her lieing to the University about being pregnant so she really did need to speak to Tilly about the whole thing.

''Hey, come on you. You don't need to cry, i'm sure we will sort it out together Sinaed. I'm always here for you'' said Tilly. Sinaed just nodded and brought herself from the hug. Tilly put down her bad and wiped away the tears from Sinaeds face. ''You have a really weird cry Sinaed'' Tilly smiled trying to take Sinaeds mind of things a little and she did Sinaed laughed.

Diane and Jen sat in the kitchen while Tilly tried to sort things with Sinaed in the living room. Diane and Jen hadn't been able to get through to Sinaed since the accidant and the interview so were glad Tilly turned up when she did. Sinaed hadn't been eating or drinking so it was becoming to be a harm to herself and her baby.

Sinaed and Tilly sat and talked in the living room for about fifteen minutes. Tilly listened to every word and always gave an amazing answer to everything Sinaed was asking. It made Sinaed feel so much better in herself hearing it all from Tilly and was glad to hear Tilly was there for her whenever she needed her. Sinaed hadn't really stopped crying about the whole situation but Tilly was there to help her through. Tilly had heard her belly going wild so left Sinaed in the living room and went to the kitchen.

''Is it ok if I make her some beans on toast or something Diane? She hasn't been eating and it can't be good for her'' said Tilly. ''Of course you can Tilly thank you for this'' said Diane. Tilly just nodded and began making the toast and beans for her friend. Also getting her a drink to go with the food.

''Do you not want to make yourself something Tilly? Diane asked. ''Oh no, I haven't been able to eat since before the funeral. I will have something when I feel like it'' replied Tilly not really knowing she'd just told Diane and Jen she hadn't ate anything in more than seven days. They both looked at each other shocked, neither wonder Tilly had looked so ill. It wasn't all because the loss of her friends but it was because she hadn't been eating either.

Neither even seen the change in Tillys figure until she'd said something, noticing right away she'd lost a little weight which couldnt be good, Tilly was one person who didnt need to loose any weight at all.

''Tilly you really need to eat something. This could be dangerous to yourself what have you been doing with all your time?'' Diane asked with concern. ''I'm ok honestly, i've been with Maddies mum, just spending time with her at the grave and stuff'' replied Tilly waiting for the microwave to finish. ''I seen the bottle of Vodka in your bag, have you been drinking every night?'' Diane asked. Tilly didn't want to answer, she didn't want to say she'd been drinking all of the time. Diane had already seen her before the funeral with a bottle of Vodka and already been told from Jen she had bottles of wine the next day. So she didn't reply, she picked up the plate and the cup and headed straight back into the living room with her friend.

Diane and Jen knew from the no reply that in fact Tilly had been spending all of her time drinking. ''This isn't Tilly you know Jen, she's the normal one out of the lot of them, not eating, drinking everynight. I'm worried about her'' said Diane. ''I know me too'' said Jen.

When Sinaed had ate all of her food and drank her pop Tilly returned into the kitchen to put the plate and cup into the sink after been told Diane would clean them. She didn't look at them either, she returned back to the kitchen to get a cup for herself and poured herself a very large Vodka which didn't go unnoticed by Jen and Diane.

Finally Sinaed had fell asleep in Tillys arms. After Tilly had drank more than half of the bottle of Vodka she'd woke Sinaed up at 10pm and taken her to bed. Tilly tooked Sinaed in and closed her blinds and made her way back downstairs to see Jen and Diane now in the living room looking at the bottle Tilly had drank so much from. Tilly had drank the last of her cup and placed it into the sink without a word. She placed the bottle back into the bag and walked to make her way out of the door.

''Tilly'' Diane spoke.

''Yeah?'' Tilly asked.

''Thank you for this, you've been a great help'' said Diane.

''No problem, anytime'' replied Tilly opening the door.

''I will walk you, it's late'' said Jen

''It's fine, i'll be alright'' replied Tilly

''No Jens right, its late and dark she'll walk you'' said Diane.

Jen put on her coat and done as she said, she walked up the path with Tilly on her arm. The drink had hit her a lot more than she thought. It was different when she was drinking in Maddie's mothers because she wasn't going outside for the air to hit her. Now, in the fresh air it had hit her a lot. She clung onto Jens arms as they walked in silence across the village. It felt nice to Tilly, knowing Jen was there to help and protect her without even asking, even when they wern't toegther and when they'd moved on from the past.

When arriving at Tillys her parents car was gone, when Tilly stumbled inside her parents had left a note to say they'd been called to a last minute meeting and had to leave. Jen entered Tillys house to make sure she got in ok and watched Tilly as she read the note. 'Foods in the oven, I will be making sure you've ate it' was also wrote on the note. Tilly took the food out of the oven and placed it in a plasic bag and hid it at the bottom of the bin and poured herself another a large drink.

Jen didn't like seeing Tilly drinking so much, and really didn't like seeing her hide food which was prepared for her in a bin. It was all to much for her to see, Tilly was obviously in a lot of pain and proberly dipressed as hell.

''Tilly, I really don't like seeing you this way'' Jen finally broke the silence.

''You don't have to miss, I never asked you to walk me home'' Tilly said

Tilly felt horrible for being so harsh towards Jen when really she wanted nothing more than to wrap herself up in Jens arms. Jen just nodded, this wasn't for her to say and she didn't want to hurt Tilly more than she was already hurting so she said her goodbye and left. Walking home with tears running down her face. Returning back to Dianes Jen tried to hide the fact she cared so much but it was obvious to Diane that Jen had been crying.

''Whats up love? Why have you been crying?'' Diane instantly asked. ''It was just the wind Di, I'm just going to head to bed'' replied Jen. ''Now look Jen, come over here and tell me now! Doesn't matter what it is you can tell me'' said Diane ushering Jen to the couch. ''It's Tilly, it's just painful to see her..'' Jen cut herself off straight away. ''See her what love?'' Diane asked. ''When I was round there, she poured herself another big glass of alcohol and hid her food at the bottom of the bin its just so horrible to see'' said Jen. ''Jen, its obvious your going to care or you wouldn't of went there in the first place, but I will help you get Tilly back on the straight and narrow. We will speak to her toegther at College tomorrow yeah?'' said Diane. Jen nodded and made her way straight to the bedroom and lay herself down on the bed falling into a worried deep sleep about Tillys heath and wellbeing.

Tilly on the other hand made sure she drank the rest of the bottle and fell asleep spralled out on the sofa in the living room. Dreading her day at College tomorrow.

Hopefully Jen and Diane could get through to her...


	12. Chapter 12

So, I may have another couple of chapters up tonight but I am not promising anything. Lets just say I got a lot of energy with seeing the beautiful Amy Downham on our screens today! :D Again its the waiting game for them being together and you can be sure to find a lot of tension and unhappiness in the next few chapters. Hope you like it. Leave your reviews.

Chapter 12

The first two lessons of the day hadn't really gone as planned for Tilly. She thought she'd be okay but somehow she felt like everyone was looking at her, even when they wernt she was still paranoid to people looking at her and talking about her. She couldn't consentrate one tiny little bit. She didn't listen to a word her teachers were saying and didn't even try and complete any of her work.

It was a total different side to Tilly, as everyone saw. She was distant to everyone who she normally interacts with during her lessons, she didn't put her hand up to answer questions like she did regulary and again she didn't complete her work which would normally be completed before anyone else.

All day Jen was just going through her mind, how she was possibly going to try get through to the young red head without Tilly feeling like she was just getting involved afterall she did tell Jen she didnt have the right to care anymore. It tore her into peices knowing Tilly didnt want to be comforted by her, which was never the case before Tilly always talked things through with Jen and Jen did with Tilly too. So now knowing Tilly didnt want to interact with her made herself feel even worse than she already did.

General studies was the worst, sitting with Ester. Even after telling Ester straight back at her house somehow Ester still didn't get the drift of not being together. And because she didn't know what Tilly had been going through the past week, with the sleeping at Maddies, the non-stop drinking and the pain she was going through Ester didn't stop asking questions and trying to touch Tillys hand.

**FUCK OFF ESTER WILL YOU!**Tilly shouted

**''Tilly, don't you dare swear in my lesson again''**shouted her General Studies teacher.

**''And what the fuck are you going to do about it?'' **Tilly stood and shouted back without even realising it.

**''OUT NOW'' **shouted her teacher angrly.

**''Gladly''**Tilly replied taking her things and leaving slamming the door behind her.

For Tilly this was big, and she couldn't of cared any less about what she had just done, it was the least thing on her mind. She headed straight to the common room and sat herself down. There was so much anger inside of her, more anger than she'd ever experianced. More anger now than to when she found out Jen had taken the job at the college. She couldn't control it even if she wanted too. She sat in the common room clenching her fists and breathing heavly.

Her teacher went next door into Jens art room and asked her for help, and with no questions Jen rushed out the door. She didn't know who she needed help with or why but she went anyways. Trying to catch up to the teacher infront of her who was practically running. Only to find her walking towards Tilly, the only person in the common room at the time.

Tilly didn't hear her coming behind her, and when she did she didn't no Jen was standing behind her godsmacked either. Jen couldn't belive it. How could anyone need help with Tilly? she was the most caring, nicest person Jen had ever met. But Jen thought twice about the way Tilly had been last night. Mabye the accidant has changed her for the worst.

''YOU GET UP'' Shouted her teacher causing Tilly to jump out of her skin.

''Any need to shout?!'' Tilly replied still sitting.

''I don't know what has got into you Tilly Evens but I mean it get up now'' her teacher said calmer.

Tilly stood straight up, this woman was really starting to get on her nerves. She didn't know weather it was still the alcohol causing all the anger and bad behaviour but at this moment in time she didn't care one little bit. This bitch getting on her nerves was the least of her worries right now. She just wanted to jump up and land a heavy slap across her face for just talking badly to her.

''I'll have you removed from this college in an instant if I want to'' said the teacher.

''Dont think you can do that, scare me! as if I am bothered. I will gladly walk out and never come back'' replied Tilly.

''Ok, we will see about that. Lets go see Mr Keeler shall we'' said the teacher.

''Guess what? I will save you the bother. I'm leaving and I don't want to come back either'' said Tilly walking towards the door with her back turned to both Jen and her teacher. Jen couldn't belive the language coming from Tillys mouth or the behaviour. She just wanted to set Tilly straight, knock some sence into her but the words just wouldn't come out. She was literally speechless.

''Maddie wouldn't of liked to see you this way'' her teacher tutted.

That was the final straw and Jen knew it also. Her teacher had no right bringing up her dead best friend into this situation. This had nothing what so ever to do with Maddie therefore her name shouldnt of even been brought up in the first place. Tilly turned on her heel and walked back to her teachers face.

''YOU have no right to mention her name alright? do you know something I have never liked you, your a bitch and everyone knows it! Everyone just pertends to like you to stay in your good books, but really we all hate everything about you your a snob and think your better than everyone else. So go jump on your high horse and go fuck yourself'' said Tilly.

''Tilly'' Jen shouted finally been able to bring herself to do so. She didn't want to because she knew exactly what she'd been going through and how much pain she was going through right now. But she had to stop her before it got to much.

''Leave it out I'm off'' said Tilly walking away wanting nothing more than for Jen to swoop her up in her arms and help her through. But how could she even ask that of her after everything?

Jen was gobsmacked. Never ever did she think all of this would get to Tilly so much for her to behave this way, towards herself and other members of staff, to get to far for her not to want to come to college anymore. Jen felt sorry for Tilly, she was hurt that Tilly couldnt carm herself towards her teacher, but Jen also couldnt help but notice the look in Tillys eyes when she looked her way, it was something she just didnt know what.

Tilly walked out of college just before break and headed straight to the shop. Buying two bottles of Vokda from her bank card and making her way back home to her empty house with the bottles in hand.

No! This wasnt the way she could get through the whole situation, but it could help. Whenever she got into a argument with Jen or with her family her friends were always there to take her out for a good night of getting drunk.

Within a second of getting in the house Tilly played the music high, hers and Maddies favorite song and opened the bottle immedietly. Angry wasn't the word for her right now she was so much more than that. The taste of Vodka wasn't even bad to her now, she was just drinking it like it was water, full glasses of the belt, one after the other.

Jen and the other teacher had to inform Mr Keeler right away about the situation which had just happened. And again he was shocked to what he was hearing. Tilly, his most brightest pupil, the one girl he could trust to go far in life, but now hearing she had left college and was back home. Mr Keeler knew Jen and Tilly were close with them both having a great passion for Art and with Tilly helping Jen out with the open day so he had her lessons covered until lunch and drove to Tillys house.

It hadn't even been 15 minutes and Tilly was already three quaters of the way through the full litre Vodka bottle. In the end, she gave up with filling up and started drinking from the bottle dancing in the living room, as well as a little bit of crying. The music was blasting, it was a miricul the tele hadn't exploded with the sound coming out of it. It was loud enough to burst her eardrums.

Jen and Keeler arrived in no time, and heard the music from his car. Both walking down the path together to the sound of the hurrific sound of music coming from the house. Knowing full well her parents couldn't have been home. Keeler knocked, once, twice, three times and didn't get an answer. Then moved his way to the front window and gasping at Tilly bouncing her way through the living room with the bottle of Vodka in her mouth. Drunk by this time, knocking paintings of the walls, ornamants of the tables, the laptop was faced down on the floor. The kitchen was a total mess. It looked to him that Tilly had just gone round smashing the place up as she went along. But of course that wasnt the case, anyone knows when you have so much to drink falling against the walls and making a fool of yourself is only normal.

Tilly didn't hear the knocks, or even notice him and Jen were standing knocking on the window. Getting onto her about the behaviour back at college was the least of Mr Keelers worries. He was now just interested in helping Tilly who was clearly in need of someone. Even now, being alone she was just getting more angry with herself and everyone else. It was scaring her how angry she was actually getting. She spun herself around once more to drink the last of the first bottle and flung it against the wall causing it to smash all over. Jumping up in the air laughing and giggling at herself. Then jumping up on the sofa to save herself from being hurt from all the glass without her shoes on.

More drink, thats what she needed. She couldn't see straight. The alcohol had really gotton to her. Drinking it so fast properly wasn't a good idea and wasn't getting rid of her anger but it was getting rid of the thought of her parents returning tomorrow with there daugher leaving college and leaving her dreams. Without thinking Tilly jumped down from the sofa onto the glass causing Jen and Keelers face to stiffen as she landed on the glass. She winced in pain at first but carried on walking over the glass to get the other bottle and a glass cup. Not a very good idea in her state, but she did anyways.

Pouring herself a glass full to the top and returning back to the couch. Downing the glass in seconds and flinging it towards the ceeling also wasn't a good idea. She was getting rid of her anger by smashing things which was hurting herself in the process and Jen was in tears by it. She couldn't watch anymore, she didn't have Tillys number to get in touch with her so she carried on banging on the door while Keeler was banging on the window.

Glass from the cup had made its way down Tillys top, so removing it and now standing on the coffee table with the bottle in her mouth Keeler also had to remove himself from the window with Tilly having no top on.

''You keep knocking on the window Mr Keeler, she might see you'' said Jen.

''I can't she's removed her top'' said Keeler.

Before long the music channel was on the break so Tilly turned down the music while she changed the channel only to hear the door being banged at. Without a thought Tilly jumped from the sofa and made her way to the door. Falliing and tripping on the way. She opened up the door and didn't care about the fact her head teacher and her lover were standing at the door. Tilly hid the bottle behind her back and tried her best to act sobur.

''Erm, something I can help you with?'' She slurred.

''We need to talk'' said Keeler glad to her finally opening the door before killing herself.

''Sorry, I can't my parents are home and we are in the middle of lunch, another time though'' Tilly quickly said not wanting to invite them inside and trying to shut the door. Only for Mr Keeler to keep it open. Then a sound from next door caught her angrly attention.

''You better keep that down young girl'' shouted the man next door.

Tilly just tutted and rolled her eyes.

The man went back inside and slammed the door behind him. ''Anyways, i best get back to my parents'' Tilly smiled trying to shut the door again. But again Mr Keeler stopped her and himself and Jen made her way inside also shutting the door behind them.

''What do you want?'' Tilly asked

''Look at the mess Tilly, your parents will be mortified'' said Keeler.

''Like I care what them think'' Tilly shrugged

Mr Keeler spend the next ten minutes trying to get through to Tilly about the drinking, and college, and cambridge but Tilly was only giving him one word answeres. Regulary drinking more and more from her bottle in the process. This was definitly not Tilly, Jen knew Tilly she was the most caring loving person she'd ever met and now she was just being so distant, so ignorant, didn't care about her health, didnt care about her dreams. It was horrible for Jen to see.

''I'm going to bed, I feel sick'' blurted Tilly

''Tilly, I have to get back to college we will talk about this tomorrow'' said Keeler.

''No need, I aint changing my mind'' Tilly ran upstairs and left the two downstairs.

''Jen, you have to stay with her until her parents come home, we can't leave her in this state'' said Keeler.

''What about my classes?'' Jen asked.

''I'll sort it'' replied Keeler

Jen just nodded and Mr Keeler left, shutting the door behind him. Jen was glad he'd asked her to stay with her. Now Jen had a reason to spend all day with Tilly and try get through to her. This is exactly what Jen needed, now she didnt have to make up excuses to Diane to spend time with Tilly, now she could be here without having to explain herself. Today Jen was going to do her best to get through to Tilly once and for all and she didn't care how long it took her.

Improvement was in Jens mind today.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for your reviews, I love reading through them :) & thanks to the other amazing writers for inspiring all of us with your own fanfics. x

Chapter 13

Tilly hadn't been sick, she'd fell asleep against the toilet with her bottle in hand. As soon as she hit the floor her eye lids felt as heavy as ever and once she shut her eyes there was no opening them again. At least when she woke up she'd actually remember the events of today and would most definetly regret everything she'd done. Including drinking so much Vodka. She would definetly not be in a good way when she finally awoke.

When Jen got upstairs she stayed at the door and watched Tilly sleep for a couple of minutes before taking the bottle from her hands and picking her up. She placed her in bed and tucked the red head in bed. Jen loved the fact of watching her younger lover sleep, she'd never got to experiance any of this during the time she was spending with Tilly. It was always meeting up in the dirty shack or meeting up in the car for a little bit of fun. But until Jen had actually lost Tilly properly Jen never really knew how much she cared for Tilly.

Jen collected the bottle from the bathroom and took it downstairs with her, she instantly poured it out down the sink and pulled a black bag from the kitchen draw and placing the bottle inside. Next taking her own time to clear up all of the mess which Tilly had just made. She knew how Tilly would be feeling when she woke so decided to clean it all for her. After about a hour of clearing all the mess the house was finally back to normal.

After tidying up Jen decided it would be best to make Tilly something to eat for when she awoke. After seeing for herself Tilly hadn't been eating Jen was confidant in herself to help Tilly out as much as she could and she wasnt prepared to stop until she'd sucseeded.

Finally 3 hours after Tilly had fell asleep she awoke in her bed with the worst headache ever. And couldn't remember how she'd even got there. The last thing she remembered was being such a horrible person towards her teacher. She instantly regretted it as she sat up and held her head in her hands.

She knew she couldn't go on like this anymore, acholol was most definetly not the way forward to helping her solve her problems, it was in fact the worst way possible. She was just hurting herself in the process and being horrible to the people around her too. Her mouth felt like sandpaper so she jumped herself out of bed and made her way straight into the bathroom to brush her teeth before making her way downstairs.

''Jen, what are you doing here?'' Tilly asked shocked.

''Mr Keeler asked me to stay with you until your parents came home, incase you hurt yourself'' replied Jen standing up.

''Mr Keeler?'' Tilly asked confused.

''You don't remember anything then? I will tell you after your food ok'' said Jen.

Tilly just nodded, if she was going to get herself back on the straight and narrow she really needed to start eating something and now, feeling the worst she'd ever felt she actually needed it. So Jen warmed her food up and placed it on the kitchen table with some water and waited for Tilly to finish in the living room.

Tilly couldnt help but feel butterflies in her stomach, Jen was here, looking after her, cooking for her. It felt amazing, Jen was the one person Tilly never ever could get sick of being around and Jen felt exactly the same way.

While Tilly was in the kitchen eating she was instantly scared to what she might of done infront of her head teacher and the woman she loved so much. She hoped to god she hadnt said anything to give her and Jen away, but Jen would have been angry with her not looking after her and making her food would she? Tilly finished up her delishious food and washed her plate and slowly made her way back into the living room to explain herself.

''Look Jen whatever I have done. I am so, so sorry for putting you in this position I really don't know what got into me but before you tell me I just want you to know i'm sorry'' rushed Tilly nervously.

''Come on sit down and I will tell you everything'' said Jen.

Tilly nervously made her way to the seating area in the living room and sat a seat away from Jen so she didnt have to be so close. Being so close to the woman she loved alone could really make her do something she really didn't want to do. And so Jen began.

After Jen speaking for around 10 minutes telling Tilly what she'd done and what she couldnt remember Tilly felt humiliated, she really never thought she could have even come close to acting the way she did, while Jen was talking she was godsmacked all the way through. It was a terrible way to react. She didnt really care about talking to her general studies teacher the way she did but Jen that was different. ''I'm sorry I acted that way infront of you Jen I feel so bad'' Tilly lowered her head. ''You feel bad? what about your teacher and your neibour'' Jen laughed. ''Yeah, well Its not like I actually care about them is it?'' Tilly smiled.

There is was, Tilly obviously still cared about her, and she did nothing to hide it either. Surely this had to be some sort of improvement. Taking things slow was on Jens mind. She didnt want to rush anything, not when it came to Tilly, and that smile, the smile Jen had missed so much it was back, back where it belonged.

''So the glass?'' Tilly said looking around, ''I sorted it Tilly, I knew you would feel bad as it is never mind clearing the mess you made in here'' Jen laughed. ''Oh I'm so sorry Jen honestly'' said Tilly. Then her phone started to ring and it was the one person who started it all off. Ester.

**What?**

**I can't belive you done that to me Tilly. And i've been trying to ring you all day**

**You shouldnt of pushed me so far should you, I told you over and over. I have enough on my plate without you blabbing in my ear 24/7 you annoyed me**

**Well there was still no need to go on the way you did it wasnt nice**

**Well I am sorry for going on like that, it doesnt mean i'm going to change my mind, and if you do it again I will warn you now I will do exactly the same yeah? Now cya!**

''Are you having troubles?'' Jen laughed. ''Nothing I can't deal with'' Tilly smiled. ''Well, i'm sorry for taking up your time you can go now if you like I will be alright'' said Tilly regretting the words coming from her mouth. Really she wanted Jen to stay. Somehow, being here alone with Jen, seamed to take her mind of everything that was going on around her. ''Well i'd like to stay if its all the same. I want to be here for you Tilly. Your forever there for everyone else and you havent got anyone to talk to yourself'' said Jen. ''I have, I have loads of people around me, but somehow I only feel like I can talk to you without getting angry about them asking questions'' Tilly shrugged. ''Thats ok, at least now you know I am here to talk whenever'' said Jen.

''So the drinking? thats going to stop right?'' Jen got serious. ''Yep, no more drinking for me. Today talking to you has made me realise it's getting me no where'' replied Tilly. ''And the eating?'' said Jen. ''I know I know, god you sound like my mum'' Tilly laughed. Jen smiled, this was the first time she'd seen Tilly laugh in too long.

''Anyways what have you been up to lately?'' Tilly asked feeling a lot better than any of the past week. ''You know, same old stuff, nothing important'' said Jen. ''Well your just great aint you, your here to cheer me up yet you have nothing stupid to tell me'' Tilly smiled. ''Oh harsh now are we? Everyones been worried you know'' said Jen. ''I know, i'm going to sort myself out from now I promise'' said Tilly confidantly. ''Thats what I like to hear Tilly'' replied Jen.

This short conversation had been a success to both of them. Tilly was finally feeling a lot better for herself, ready to get herself back on the straight and narrow and Jen finally got the time to spend with Tilly without the tention and the arguments.

Jen had put on a movie for the two of them, just to sit and watch to pass some time away. They were close, real close and it felt great. Rapped up around one another like it should have always been, no regrets and nothing to scare them away from one another. Jens job ment nothing right now, nothing.

''Oh, before I forget Tilly. I am really sorry about Hellon the other day, it was totally out of order of her'' said Jen regretting bringing her name up instantly. ''Don't be sorry, I started it I was in a shit mood and took it out on her it wasnt her fault and it most definetly wasn't your fault'' replied Tilly.

After the movie Jen and Tilly spent another couple of hours just chatting, engrossed in what one another had to say. It felt amazing for both of them. Finally just been able to speak to one another without having a silly argument about the past. At least Tilly now knew she could talk to Jen when she needed to. It was just what she needed right now, the one woman she has only ever loved to be there for her. Most realtionships never last though friendship after arguments. But again after everything they have came out on top.

''So what happened with you and Ester?'' Jen asked.

''God, don't even talk about it! She is a total nightmare. I thought spending time with her would take my mind of you but she was like smuthering me completly. I just wanted friendship and she wanted a serious relationship. It was just exausing really. I thought she'd of taken the hint when I didn't like go futher or anything with her but she didn't'' replied Tilly. Jen just laughed. She'd been in the same situation herself, after the argument with Hellon, Hellon had tried texting her multiple times over and over again asking if they could go out? or if things had already been taking further. Maybe Hellon should meet Ester they would make a perfect match.

''So what about you and...'' said Tilly not knowing her name. ''That wasn't anything, I just got talking to her the night me and Diane saw you and well, she's forward and annoying'' Jen laughed. ''She should meet Ester perfect couple'' Tilly smiled. ''Honestly, it was just what I was thinking. ''What time does your parents get home anyways?'' asked Jen. ''Tomorrow afternoon I think'' replied Tilly.

Tilly decided she'd cook something for herself and Jen while she was here and to thank her for all the support she'd given her today. Jen obviosly agreed, finally getting through to Tilly about eating and not drinking. Being there with Tilly showed Jen when she was there Tilly was herself. The intelligant, funny, caring person she fell for in the first place.

After eating there food they were both equally full up to the max. Bouncing themselves on the sofa and switching the TV on and looking through the channels to see what they could watch. Tilly stood up. ''I'm just going to pop to the shop for some wine'' said Tilly. ''What? No?...'' Jen was interuppted. ''I'm kidding Jeeez, I'm going to get us some juice'' laughed Tilly. Jen jumped up and pushed Tilly lightly ''Dont do that again! Sit down I will get the drinks'' said Jen.

Both wanted nothing more than to be so close, kiss again it had felt like a lifetime. But neither wanted to make the first move. They cuddled up on the sofa whilst watching something on the TV. It made Jen not want to make a move even more when Tilly had brought up the idea of being friends but Jen agreed.

Ha yeah right! They both equally thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Honestly I don't know whats got into me today, i'm loving all this coming to mind. My fingers are absolotly killing of writing it up first but it's worth it if your enjoying them :) thanks for the reviews. This is a pretty long one too ;) for the next couple of days I will be uploading quite a few chapters, I was up all last night and I will be completing a few more tonight so hope you enjoy. Leave a review tell me what you think good or bad? x

Chapter 14

Unexpectedly the day and night had gone really well back at Tillys. They had been enjoying one anothers company so much they hadn't even realised the ammount of time which had passed between them and again neither of them got board of the conversations. Not like it was with Tilly and Ester and Jen and Hellon.

Jen had returned back to Dianes and collected some things for College tomorrow before making her way back to Tillys to spend the night with her so she wasn't alone. Jen had got throught to her to much to just leave her now. Jen never knew, if she actually didn't stay Tilly could have got lonely again and started drinking again. So without a second thought Jen decided she was sleeping at Tillys house. Wrong or not, she didnt care. They'd agreed to be friends and nothing was stopping her staying over.

They'd agreed on Jen sleeping in the spare bedroom, which most definetly didn't go to plan what so ever. They'd changed into there nightwear and sat in Tillys room talking more. Both in there long t-shirts and both equally dying to make a move. But neither wanted to ruin it. Jen didn't know weather Tilly had moved on now because she hadn't said and Tilly didnt know if Jen had either.

They fell asleep together, it wasn't a mistake because they couldn't of ended up cuddled up together under the duvet. It was obviously planned to spend the night up close. Otheriwse they'd of fell asleep on top of the duvets.

Jen and Tilly both woke to the sound of there alarms. With Jen being by her side Tilly woke up with the biggest smile. She felt more alive today, more like herself. Not in need of alcohol, not angry with anyone, but much in love with the woman who was lay beside her.

Within minutes the two got themselves up, Tilly took a shower first then Jen took a shower after while Tilly made them breckfast. After eating Jen and Tilly went into the seperate bedrooms to get dressed before heading of to College together. Jen went back into Tillys room while Tilly was downstairs so she could collect her things from the night before and make the bed. Only to find a letter addressed to herself under the bottom pillow. She placed the letter in her bag and told herself she'd read it when she was alone in College.

Jen dropped Tilly of just a little down the road and carried on driving. While Tilly thought about what she could say to her General Studies teacher and Mr Keeler when she arrived.

Before entering the College doors Tilly took a deep breath and made her way straight to Mr Keelers office to apolizise to him for the way she went on the day before. She knocked quietly. Which was a quick relply to enter the room. She took a deep breath and entered the office where Mr Keeler stood up instantly.

''I am so sorry about yesterday, I dont think I can apolizise enough for the behaviour from me yesterday. I don't know what came over me'' said Tilly as soon as she entered.

''Tilly, don't worry about it. I understand what you have been through and I understand it has hit you real hard. I just don't want to see you putting yourself in danger'' replied Mr Keeler.

''It was no excuse for the way I behaved during College. I need to keep my personal problems away from my education so I am again really sorry for that'' said Tilly.

Mr Keeler just smiled. The real Tilly was back and he knew it. ''Well just forget about it now, this won't be mentioned again I am just glad to have you back'' said Keeler.

When Tilly returned from the office she was totally relieved. That went well she thought to herself. She was expecting fireworks when she entered. Today she felt better for herself. Spending the day and night with Jen really did sort her out. Why hadnt she just asked for her help at the beginning she did not know. But when your in so much pain it doesnt come over to you does it? Now it was time for her first lesson for General Studies. Tilly wanted to say sorry to her teacher but bringing Maddie into the situation put a end to saying sorry and after all Mr Keeler had told her to leave it there, so she wasnt going to bring it up again to get herself worked up.

Tilly entered the room along with the rest of the studants waiting for Hayleigh to arrive and get on with there work. Ester sitting away from Tilly with being so hurt and no one wanting to get in the way of her encase they ended up in the same situation Ester did yesterday. So Tilly was sat alone the way she wanted it.

''I'm not having you in my lesson Tilly! I will sort your work out and you can go next door with Miss Gilmore'' spat her teacher.

Tilly was shocked to her teachers outburst. Surly she should have been more mature about the whole situation. But Tilly didn't question it, she'd gladly spend the next hour with Jen. It would be so much more fun anyways. Tilly got up from her seat and arrived at the front desk and collected her work for yesterdays and todays lesson and went to leave.

''So your not apolizising then?'' her teacher stopped her in her tracks.

''No! I have nothing to say sorry for'' replied Tilly.

''Tilly you called me and called me yesterday and were agressive towards me how can you think you have nothing to be sorry for?'' her teacher got worked up.

There was no way Tilly was getting into all this with her teacher now, she wasnt prepared to let anything get in her way of her first day of happiness in a long time so Tilly left walked into Jens room where she was teaching and explained Hayleigh didnt want her in her lesson and told her to come here. Of course Jen smiled and accepted and Tilly took a seat at the back of the class and got straight on with her work. Only until Hayleigh arrived to Jens classroom upset. Jen noticed first, she wondered why Hayleigh was coming to her lesson when she'd already gave Tilly her work and sent her away. Tilly got a shock when she heard her teachers voice at the front of the classroom again showing her up infront of Jens whole class.

''I was really upset yesterday Tilly, I cried myself to sleep and yet you think you have nothing to apolizise for. It was horrible the things you said to me and really hurt my feelings'' said the teacher.

''Come back when you want to be more mature about it. I am trying to get on with my work so if you dont mind'' said Tilly obviously getting angry which was one thing she didnt want to do.

She put her head back down and returned to her work again. Which obviously hurt the teacher more to the teen sitting egnoring her whilst waiting for an apolagy at the front of the class.

''Back in my room NOW!'' said the teacher.

''But you've just sent me in here'' Tilly said confused.

''And now I want you back in my room!'' shouted her teacher.

Jen seen Tilly tightening her fists again and gritting her teeth as she sat up and collected her papers. Tilly stood up and made her way towards her teacher. Jen also knew Hayleigh was taking things a lot to personally. Tilly walked out the room first followed by Hayleigh after.

When Tilly arrived back to her seat without giving Hayleigh an apologie it only made her take things worse. Tilly sat down and got straight on with her work without a word. This woman was really beginning to piss her off and she really didnt like the feeling. Not after having such an amazing day and night with Jen yesterday anyways.

''So everyone you don't like me huh? I am a snob? a bitch?'' started there teacher. Everyone instantly looked up shocked to her outburst. Yeah they did think those things about her but they wernt exactly going to admit it were they.

''No? So Tilly...You were lieing then were you?'' said Hayleigh.

Again Tilly felt like she did yesterday. This woman was really taking things to personally for being a mature teacher. Tilly egnored her as much as she possibly could, keeping her head down and trying her best to get on with her work but she just didnt stop going on. Tillys name was like a broken record. Getting louder and louder each time, disterbing her own studants from working. Most of them finding it pretty funny. She wasnt showing Tilly up like she intended she was just showing herself up.

Jen heard Tillys name being shouted over and over again in the next room and although she wanted to jump up and go find out what was going on she didnt have the responsibility to do so. So she sat, and gritted her teeth to the sound of the female teacher shouting towards Tilly for a further five minutes.

''What am I again Tilly? If I recal yesterday. I am a bitch, a snob and was I told to get on my high horse and go fuck off?'' Hayleigh carried on. It was like she was doing it to make Tilly outburst, like she actually wanted Tilly gone from the college for telling her straight. And thats exactly what she was doing. She now didnt like Tilly one little bit and she wasnt about to stop until she got what she wanted. Again she took it to the next step.

''Like I said, Maddie, your best friend would hate this side to you'' said her teacher causing everyone in the room to gasp loudly. That oversteppted the mark for everyone, not just Tilly.

Tilly instantly stood up and crashed her table onto the floor along with her chair. She wanted to run over and smash her straight in the face. ''Whats the matter Tilly? Hit a nerve have I? she smiled. ''Thats totally out of order that mind'' said one of the studants. Tilly was now crying. She barged her way through the studants and faced her teacher almost metres away from her face. ''What the hell would you know eh? your just a fucking teacher? you absolote horrible spiteful bitch'' shouted Tilly. ''Thats it come on now carry on girl what else you got huh?'' laughed there teacher. Not noticing one of the studants getting out of the classroom.

The young girl had went next door to get help from Jen and instantly told her there teacher was bulling Tilly infront of everyone talking about Maddie and Jen instantly stood up.

''What about Neil and Jono as well? I heard you had a argument with Maddie just before the accident you feel bad do you?'' said her teacher obviously acting childish and taking things to a whole knew level.

Tilly instantly grabbed Hayleigh by her jacket below her face and crashed her up against the back wall. ''Dont you dare mention that again honestly'' Tilly cried. ''Ahh Tilly bless you have I hit a nerve here?'' she laughed. Within an instant Tilly swung Halyleighs body around and crashed her against the desk and let go. Turning round to see Jen crashing through the classroom. Jen instantly looked around to everyones shocked but suprised faces, the desk and the chair on the floor and Hayleigh at the front on the floor acting all innocant.

''What has happened?'' Jen asked.

Hayleigh jumped up. ''I don't know what has got into her, she just went mad'' she acted. **You lier! Whatever! You provoced her! You started it! You called her! **Came from the rest of the studants. Jen instantly knew Hayleigh was lieing and trying to get Tilly into trouble for the yesterday situation. Jen wanted to kill her, she had just got Tilly back to normal and yet she'd started her off again with the whole argument before death situation.

''Oh I need to get out of here'' Tilly blurted out before rushing out the classroom.

Jen instantly ran out of the class room and ran infront of Tilly to stop her from getting away and starting with the alcohol again. ''Look at me Tilly, Look at me your going to be fine, im here remeber'' said Jen. ''I can't, I can't do this! She mentioned the argument with Maddie infront of everyone'' Tilly cried pushing past Jen and running out of the college doors.

Jen instantly made her way back to Mr Keelers office and knocked on the door. _Come in _he shouted. Jen instantly barged through the door. ''Whats wrong? Whats happened?'' he instantly stood up worried. ''I wasn't there, but theres a situation which has occured with Tilly and Hayleigh in the classroom. Tilly has left she's going to drink again, she cant do it anymore'' said Jen. Herself and Keeler instantly rushed there ways down to the class room where the situation happened.

''What has happened? I will go round and ask you one by one and it better be the truth!'' Keeler said furiously.

**Tilly was sat in the classroom, then she entered and told Tilly to get out straight away, then went back to collect her straight after. When Tilly sat back down to get on with her work Miss started telling us about how Tilly had called her yesterday and how Tilly had said we thought the same. Tilly was egnoring her and just getting on with her work. Then miss was shouting her name louder and louder each time. Then she mentioned Maddie and Tilly moved her desk away from her and told her she had no right to bring her up again. Then Miss asked Tilly what Maddie would think of her today? and Neil and Jono? Then she mentioned about Tilly having an argument with Maddie before she died so Tilly pushed her.**

The answer was exactly the same from every single studant. Mr Keeler was satisfied with the studants answers and didn't even ask Hayleigh what her side of the story was. He told Hayleigh to meet him at his office in five minutes while himself and Jen rushed off to get to Tillys house before she started something stupid again. But just as they rushed down the corridor towards the doors. They stopped to see Tilly at the front breathing deeply to calm herself down without having to recal the situation of yesterday.

They both approached Tilly who was still crying. She was mad, really mad but didn't want it to get to her as much. She already regretted flinging her teacher on the floor.

''Tilly, i'm glad we got to you'' Mr Keeler said out of breath.

Tilly looked up and looked ashamed. ''I'm sorry, she was showing me up infront of everyone, and then she talked about Maddie and Jono and Neil'' Tilly sobbed.

''Look at me Tilly, she is in the wrong not you! Everyone has explained everything. Were just glad you didn't do the same as yesterday. Thats the main thing. Come on, down to my office so we can sort this out once and for all'' said Keeler.

Herself and Keeler walked along the corridor with Jen along side them. Just before Jen came to her door she squeezed Tillys hand tightly to let her ko now everything was going to be ok and entered her classroom while Tilly and Keeler met Hayleigh at the office.

The matter was resolved within minutes. Hayleigh was told if she couldn't be civil towards Tilly she would most definetly be out of a job. Hayleigh accepted and apolizied instantly and Tilly did the same. With that Tilly and Hayleigh were sent on there way back to class. Tilly was told to collect her things and finish the rest of her lesson next door with Jen and that was the end of it.

The walk back to the classroom was spend in silence. Tilly returned back to the classroom and picked up her work and headed straight out the door and into Jens classroom, to the back of the class and back to her distant self.

Looked like she needed Jen again. And thats just what Jen was prepared for.

Tilly had turned back into her usual self again, back to the old deprest distant teenager. Not wanting to let anyone in to help her and comfort her. She just sat at the back of Jens class her mind out of control. She tried and tried to complete her work but her mind just seamed to go blank. She was just totally oblivious to the surroundings of herself and there was nothing she could do about it.

Jen had been watching over Tilly as she just sat at the back of the lesson looking dumbounded and confused looking down at her work. Twiddling her fingers and placing her head in her hands. Jen could tell Tilly couldn't consentrate properly. She'd tried her best to make a little eye contact with Tilly to reasure her everything was going to be ok but Jen didnt seam to catch Tillys eye once.

Just before the end of the lesson Jen had told her studants to pack up and wait for the bell to go of so she could focus her attention on Tilly. She wanted to get this situation sorted out before the end of the week before the week holiday when she properly wouldn't see Tilly until returning back to College.

Everyone left and Tilly was left seated at the back of the class room looking just as confused. Jen sat herself down right infront of Tilly so she could again try and get some sort of communication from Tilly before her next lesson.

''Tilly, everything is going to be ok you know. Like we talked about it yesterday. Your teacher had no right saying those things about Maddie and your friends infront of everyone in the class and your friends agree with that. You've got to understand none, and I mean none of this is your fault'' explained Jen holding onto Tillys hands.

Tilly looked up and stared straight into Jens eyes, the touch of Jen instantly made Tilly feel alive, actually feel something which she hadn't felt in a while. Jen was right, she wasn't to blame for any of this. It was just an argument at the wrong time. Of course Maddie knew herself and Tilly would have made up in no time if they'd got the chance and Tilly just needed to realise that and stop kicking herself about it. She needed to move on from the argument and remember Maddie for what they really were. Best friends from the beginning till the end.

''I know, just got to me thats all'' replied Tilly with a tear. Jen instantly noticed the tear forming in Tillys eyes and wiped it away before making its way down her face. ''Look how about we chat tonight? We can talk like we did yesterday take your mind of things'' said Jen. ''I would really like that, but only if you don't mind. I just feel like i'm taking up all your time with this'' said Tilly. ''Tilly, like I said before I am always here, and there would be no place i'd rather be'' Jen smiled, causing Tilly to smile herself.

Tilly had left the room with her usual beautiful smile after her reasuring conversation with Jen, and finding out she'd be spending another couple of hours chatting to Jen later made her actually feel she had something to look forward to. Tilly felt like Jen was the only one she could talk to about the whole thing. Like Jen knew exactly what Tilly was going through. And Tilly loved the fact, after everything she had put Jen through, Jen was still there for her, to help her get by and sort herself out for the sake of herself and her future.

When Tilly left Jen felt like she'd done something right for once, she felt needed in some way, and it felt nice. Knowing Tilly could actually speak to her about anything just made her feel that little bit loved. She wished she could have actually built up the courage before now, to help her get through before the drinking, and the anger and everything else the poor girl put herself through.

Just before a her next lesson started Jen finally plucked up the courage to get the letter from Tillys room out of her bag to finally read it. Mabye this would let Jen know how Tilly really felt about her. Jen was terrified to what the letter might say, it could be bad or it could be good. Either way, Jen just wanted to know where she stood with Tilly. Slowly opening the letter Jen read the letter to herself. Taking her time to read every last little bit of detail which Tilly had wrote.

**Jen**

**This letter I have wrote to tell you how I actually feel, what's been going on in my head. I just want you to know where you stand to me. Its not right for us to keep carrying on like this is it? its just messing both of us about either way. Its not fair on you having to choose between me and your job and it's not fair for me to have to go through it. Finding out you'd taken the job had came to a huge shock for me, I felt like I wasn't good enough for you and thats what hurt me the most.**

**But now I realise you didn't really have a choice did you? Its amazing that you had been offered a full time job as a studant teacher. I knew you'd be able to do it and I knew any school would be lucky to have someone like you. I just didn't want to belive that what was going on with us would have to end for real.**

**I just didn't know all this would hurt so much...**

**So thats why I thought hanging out with Ester would take my mind of you, I felt like I needed someone there who actually wanted me, who showed me they wanted me. But in the end all I realised was Ester was just someone I wanted to be with as a friend not a relationship. I thought being with her would take my mind of you, but it didn't. Not for a second. I was always wishing the time I was spending with her, I could have been with you.**

**Well I am just ranting here. Well all I want to say is I am going to wait for you. Wait until we can be together properly, out in the open. Because I just can't take the secrets anymore. It hurts to see you walking past me like I mean nothing to you. **

**Your an amazing person, perfect in every single way! I still can't get it in my head I even got the chance to spend my time with you never mind fall for you so deeply.**

**So there it is. I will wait. However long it takes. If what I am feeling is real, I will wait a lifetime just to be with you.**

**Love your Tilly x**

Jen had read and re-read over the letter. Not even noticing her studants had arrived for her next lesson. She couldn't quite get her head around the whole situation. Tilly was willing to wait until she'd left College. That had to mean something right? If she really did think hers and Jens relationship was worth waiting for. That would be the best possible thing which could happen to Jen ever. Jen also re-read the part where Tilly had called herself 'your' Tilly. This made Jens heart flutter, she didn't realise how easy it was for her to be on rock bottom to read one letter and be on cloud nine seconds later.

Spending a couple of hours with Tilly tonight was definetly something to look forward to.


	15. Chapter 15

Honestly I don't know whats got into me today, i'm loving all this coming to mind. My fingers are absolotly killing of writing it up first but it's worth it if your enjoying them :) thanks for the reviews. This is a pretty long one too ;) for the next couple of days I will be uploading quite a few chapters, I was up all last night and I will be completing a few more tonight so hope you enjoy. Leave a review tell me what you think good or bad? x

Chapter 15

The college day carried on, the day passed a lot quicker for Jen and Tilly seens though they actually had something to look forward to tonight. To be in the company of one another, thats all each of them wanted from the beginning. To be able to spend quality time together without having to be crushed up in Jens jeep, or in the dirty shack, especially now it was like brass monkeys outside! Just having the thought in Jens mind of finally been able to chat to Tilly again, about her days, there passion against art and most of all how they actually feel about one another. That was the one part Jen was looking forward to the most. Although she didn't quite know how she was going to explain ending up with the letter in the first place without it sounding like she'd stolen it from Tillys bedroom. She didn't really take that fact into consideration when arriving to Tillys with letter in hand. She'll be furious that I had just taken it Jen thought to herself.

It might be better to just put the letter back without Tilly finding out she'd already read it, at least Jen would still know where she stood with Tilly. Now she knew Tilly did still have those feelings for her even after everything Jen had put her though in the past. Jen knew this between herself and Tilly was different to all the rest and now, finding out Tillys true feelings and how much she actually hurt the teen. Jen wasn't letting her go without a fight. That was for sure.

Tilly returned home from her college day and done the house once over so it was actually presentable for Jen coming over as soon as she'd finished in her meeting at the college. She was just as exited as Jen was. She knew that she'd already agreed to just being friends with Jen but it didn't mean she couldn't get the same exited butterflies feelings when she knew she would be spending time with her older lover. All she knew is if they couldn't be together as a couple, they could be together as friends. That has got to be better than nothing right? and at least there will be no tension between the love sick pair during college time like before.

Jen wasn't able to consentrate during the meeting. Her mind just kept reffering back to Tilly, who was proberly sitting waiting for her to turn up right now! Jen just wished the meeting could be over already. It had already taken so much of her time where she could be sat in front of the tele with the girl she'd fell so hard for.

Finally herself and the other teachers were dismissed from the meeting. Jen didn't take a second to pack herself and her things up and leave the room right away. Quickly returning back to her classroom to pick up her bag, lock the door behind her and flee out of the College doors into her jeep and off down the road towards Tillys.

Tilly herself couldn't really be bothered to be cooking and fussing around in the kitchen and neither would Jen. So instantly digging the pizza menus out and placing them on the kitchen table while she waited for Jen to arrive. That way they could spend as much time together as possible without having to do anything at all. A dvd and something to eat from the pizza shop would do them both just fine.

Before long Jen had parked herself up around the corner from Tillys and quickly made her way round to the front door. Regulary looking around to make sure no one who they knew was around. Tilly had already explained her parents were being held up and wouldn't be home till around 11pm so they had plenty time to spend together before Jen would have to leave. Of course Jen was welcomed inside the Evens home with a polite and beautiful smile from the redhed. The smile that dazzled Jen so much, the smile that instantly drew herself towards Tilly in the first place.

''I thought we could just order some pizza or something, save us cooking'' suggested Tilly. ''Mmm yeah, I actually just fancy some pizza. Good choice'' Jen replied with a smile. Tilly was memorized by the humour she'd missed so much from her brunett older lover. Quickly snapping herself out of staring to long and asking Jen what she wanted to do for the night. Of course Jen had exactly the same idea as Tilly, a DVD, general chitchat and a lovely delishious pizza coming there way.

About a half a hour into the DVD there was a loud knock on the door. Tilly for one was puzzled to who it could be. She hadn't invited anyone round and she knew Ester wouldn't just turn up on her door step. Jen was terrified to who'm it could have been. It all came to be a little to risky to her now, and she suddenly realised why she had to end things with Tilly in the first place. Yeah, she wasn't seeing Tilly anymore but she was still breaking the College rules for even having such a close friendship with one of her studants. Tilly egnored the door the first time and herself and Jen carried on watching the TV. It wasn't like anyone could see though to where they were sitting because Tilly had already made sure she'd closed the blinds.

After a couple of minutes there was another loud knock on the door. This creeped the pair out. So instantly Tilly hid Jen in the cubbord in the living room, shut the door behind her and angrly went to open the door. This was supposed to be a care free night for herself and Jen. And this person who decided they would just turn up at the door was ruining that for the both of them. Putting them into there usual risky situation, where all of the regrets began, and the arguments. Before answering the door Tilly peeked through the blinds, and was totally and utterly shocked to who she saw. She quickly crept back to the cuppod and opened the door to where Jen was stood hiding and told Jen who was at the door. Jen was also shocked and puzzled to why this person was just randomly turning up on Tillys doorstep. ''Put your phone on record and put it in your bra'' Jen whispered. So Tilly done as Jen told her to do and slowly but surely opened the front door to where her General Studies teacher was standing with her arms crossed.

''Your parents home?'' she asked.

''No, sorry. There away on a business trip at the minute. They'll be back tomorrow'' replied Tilly politely.

''Yeah right!'' her teacher said pushing her way passed Tilly and into the living room.

Tilly was pretty shocked to the forwardness to her studant teacher. Of course she didn't blame her for being mad for the way Tilly had reacted towards her. But surely this was anything but professional. Yes, Hayleigh might of not been much older than Tilly herself with her just being in teaching practice like Jen but it still wasn't very professional to barge her way through someones home without being asked to.

''This is a little rude don't you think, Just barging your way through my home. I told you my parents wern't home yet you came in anyways'' said Tilly.

''Tilly, now is definetly not the time to get all smart with me. Your alone remember'' her teacher replied.

''Is that some sort of thret'' Tilly said a little scared.

Tilly was a little scared to her teacher being so angry in her home, thinking no one else was around, she'd already tried her best to get Tilly kicked out of College and it wasn't like Jen could just pop her way out of the cubbord and reveal herself to a member of staff from College. Then hell would definetly break loose.

''It's kind of funny, but you look really sexy when your scared'' her teacher laughed.

Jen was on the other side of the cubbord cringing at the words coming from Hayleighs mouth. First she was being so forward and just allowing herself into someone elses home, and now to top it all of she found it sexy Tilly was getting scared. It was pretty pervy and Jen wanted nothing more than to come out and dismiss Hayleigh from Tillys family home before things started to get out of control. But, of course she couldn't. Just like she couldn't help Tilly most of the time without there being someone there to report her to the college and the police.

Tilly didn't reply to her teachers last comment. She'd backed herself away from her a little and moved herself further away. The glare in her teachers eyes were terrifying her.

''I actually used to like you Tilly, such a lovely studant to teach. Great personality, beautiful in person and your just as commited to your work as I was back at College. But now, I actually despise you'' said her teacher.

''Well your not here to like us are you? your here to teach us so to be honest with you I don't perticularry care what you think about me if it's all the same'' replied Tilly.

Hayleigh moved herself towards Tilly quickly and soon after pushed Tilly up against the door where Jen was hiding behind. Causing Tilly to shreik with pain to the back. Jen was inside begging, literally begging for someone to turn up and help Tilly before Hayleigh actually hurt her without anyone been able to help her. Jen couldn't even text Diane to tell her to pop round because that would just cause suspisions towards herself with Diane and that is something they definetly didn't need after finally just making up.

''It's pretty sick of me but I am actually getting aroused right now and I just really want to kiss you. Don't worry, I'm not going to because i'm not a perv or anything...Oh fuck it! Its to hard to resist'' said Hayleigh before landing her lips onto Tillys forcefully.

Tilly tried and tried to free herself from Hayleighs arms but it just wasn't any use. Hayleigh was obviously a strong woman, much stronger than Tilly herself. After a minute or so Hayleigh released Tillys lips from her own and smiled deeply into Tillys eyes.

''I'm sorry Tilly, I just really couldn't resist it. There is something about you and I can't quite figure it out'' Hayleigh said looking confused to herself with a little sly giggle.

Jen on the other side of the cuppord was ill, she heard every word and herself for one was going to make sure Hayleigh got what was coming to her that was for sure. But now, right at this moment all Jen wanted was for the teacher to leave the house so she could comfort Tilly. She'd already been through enough without having to deal with something like this alone. Much to Jens wish she heard Hayleigh leave and shut the door behind her. Jen waited a couple of seconds until she heard Tilly locking the door behind her and rushed straight out and rushed straight to Tillys side who was now sat infront of the door shaking and as pale as a ghost. Before Jen started talking Tilly had taken her phone from her bra and ended the recording.

''Tilly, I am so sorry I couldn't help you. I am so, so sorry'' said Jen over and over again.

Tilly just nodded. Back to the distant self, this was definetly going to hit Tilly hard. She definetly had a lot she'd be going through without all of this. Now she was looking to questions and more questions, mabye even caught cases and police. Tilly couldn't quite get her head through what had just happened. It felt like it had all happened so quickly. But in fact it had actually taken some time. It was a horrible experiance to go through for anyone. Yes, Jen was also her teacher and just about the same age as Hayleigh but Jen hadn't forced herself towards Tilly, Jen was always so careful with Tilly, protecting and caring for her. This, was a whole new situation to deal with.

''Look Tilly, when I have left lock the door behind me right, then after about five minutes make your way around Dianes with your phone. Run, make sure you run and we will deal with this from there yeah? Tilly are you listening to me?'' said Jen lifting Tilly from her feet who was still in shock to the whole situation. Finally Tilly nodded and Jen left with Tilly locking the door behind her.

As Jen requested Tilly waited the ten minutes before finally been able to drag herself away from the house and quickly rushed her way to Dianes.

On the way home Jen tried to act as normal as possible even though she was utterly shocked and furious for what she'd just witnessed. She'd arrived to Dianes in no time and explained she had some marking to catch up on which Diane belived without question. Sitting herself down on the sofa with Diane and Sinaed Jen inpaitently awaited the knock on the door from the terrified teenager. And before long she got what she'd been waiting for. Diane and Sinaed jumped from there seats as there was a really loud bang on the door. Running to the door with Jen right behind them to find Tilly standing white as a ghost as she rushed her way past them into the living room.

''God Tilly what on earth has happened to you?'' Diane asked pretty concerned.

''Miss Johnson she came round...to my house and well...'' Tilly couldn't finish her sentance so straight away pulled out her phone and started the recording.

Diane took the phone from Tillys hands and herself, Jen and Sinaed consentrated on making out the fuzzy words on the recording. It wasn't the best of recordings but it was enough to hear exactly what Hayleigh was saying and exactly what she'd done to Tilly. Jen couldn't stand listening to it, it just reminded her of how useless she'd been at the time. She felt so guilty she couldn't be there for Tilly when she really needed her and it killed her to be reminded.

Diane and Sinaed were godsmacked to everything they heard. Sinaed instantly wrapped Tilly up in her arms as she sobbed listening to the recording along with them. The glaring eyes still in her mind, reminding herself of how terrified she had been. It was horrible, not only for her but for Jen to, just to hear her going through it.

There was no way Miss Johnson was getting away with this at all. Diane had befriended this woman when she started not long before Jen. She was such a shy person and now the devil in her was out. Tilly was taken to bed with Sinaed and Diane called the police right away. Tillys phone clutched in her hand.

It just kept coming for Tilly, bad news after bad news. When was it ever going to stop?

Tonight was the night both Jen and Tilly wanted to be re-united!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The events of the night had left Tilly terrified. Unable to sleep, she couldn't get the picture of her teacher out of her mind for a second. Waking up during the night sweating and shaking. Sinaed had woke up with her a couple of times and reasured her everthing was ok and no one would be able to hurt her in hers and cradled Tilly back to sleep each time.

Jen was in the next room in the exact same situation, shifting and turning unable to sleep. She just wanted to be able to be next door with Tilly, settle her down everytime she heard Tilly scream in the next room. She was in so much pain hearing it coming from the younger woman she'd fallen so deeply for.

Finally Tilly had woke for the last time and decided she really couldn't sleep any longer, it was hurting her more sleeping than just staying awake and dealing with the situation. She felt stupid at the fact she was so scared and hurt by the situation with it just ending at a kiss, but thats not the facts. Miss Johnson was someone she once trusted and she broke that trust in a horrible terrifying way. Tilly jumped up and went downstairs just to keep herself awake. Making herself a coffee and just sitting silently staring into space on the sofa.

Jen had heard the kettle boiling downstairs and it was almost 6am anyways so removed herself from her bed and went straight into the bathroom to clean herself up and shower so she was ready for the long day ahead in College.

When ready Jen finally arrived downstairs to where Tilly was still sat staring into space with her full coffee in hand. Jen coughed behind Tilly to let her know she was there so she didn't scare the hell out of her and Tilly instantly turned around and weekly smiled. Tilly didn't want to push Jen away again like she had all of the other times she had a lot on her mind so she greeted Jen with a little smile, although the smile was forced it was all the same to Tilly. Jen made her feel like nothing could bring her down, like she could be happy ever second of every day if she was around her and little did Tilly know Jen felt exactly the same towards her.

''How you feeling today?'' Jen asked sitting herself down right beside Tilly.

''Yeah, i'm good. Just hard to get my head around it thats all. You want a coffee?'' Tilly asked.

Jen just nodded and smiled. She could tell Tilly was just being her usual self and putting on a brave face like she always did. But Jen knew, Jen knew exactly how Tilly was feeling. Because she was the one who saw Tilly in so much fright, so many tears falling, and shaking uncontrollably.

Before long Tilly returned with a cup of coffee for herselfand Jen and returned to her sitting position without conversation. Herself and Jen sat in silence, without talking but both indeed felt like it was the best company possible. Until Tilly finally Tilly plucked up the courage to what she was going to do about it. Tell someone? just keep it to herself? She really didn't have a clue.

''Tilly, Diane already rang the police. They'll be at the college this morning. You've just got to act normal in your General Studies lesson first thing'' Jen saw the terror in Tillys eyes just as she explained Tilly would have to sit in the room with the horrible teacher first thing and instantly reasured her. ''Don't worry Tilly, I am going to be there. I'm on a free this morning so i'm there to help out everything will be ok trust me'' said Jen holding onto Tillys hand tightly.

Jen drove Tilly around to her house so Tilly could get herself showered and changed before having to return to college. Tillys parents were home too, so Tilly told Jen she'd have her parents drop her off so she couldn't bump into Miss Johnson on the way to college and that settled Jens mind for now.

As before Jen drove Tilly to college, she didnt care about the looks or the comments when the two stepped out the jeep together, there was no way Jen was taking the chance of Tilly seeing Hayleigh again this morning alone no way in hell. Every few minutes Jen would look Tillys way and smile, just to show the young girl she was there to protect her, eventually placing her hand on Tillys when not changing gears. It was the best feeling ever, the feel, the touch it was what they'd missed so much.

Jen had arrived into College earlier than usual which was a shock to Mr Keeler who already knew her morning was all free so didn't expect to see Jen until lunch time. He approached her as he seen her entering the common room with a smile. ''You just can't get away from here can you Miss Gilmore'' he laughed. ''Actually Mr Keeler we really need to talk...alone'' said Jen. Of course Mr Keeler agreed and walked to his office with Jen alongside him. Going over in her head to how she was going to explain what was about to happen today during his college hours.

''What is it Jen? are you ok?'' he asked concerned sitting on the corner of his desk.

''Well, I don't really know how to explain it without it sounding terrible. There has indeed been a horrific thing which happened to Tilly Evens yesterday after college'' she started to explain figeting.

''Tilly? what? is she ok?'' he quickly blurted out.

''She was in a situation with Miss Johnson yesterday a little while after college ended'' said Jen.

''Miss Johnson? I thought all of that had been sorted?'' he suddenly got angry.

''Yes, well you wern't the only one. Miss Johnson turned up on Tillys door yesterday to see her parents, and when Tilly told her no one was home she barged her way through the door to check for herself'' she was interuppted by Mr Keeer.

''She barged in? this is a serious matter I need to speak with her urgently'' he said furiously.

''Thats not all Mr Keelr, Tilly was thretened in her own home. Miss Johnson had complimented on how sexy Tilly looked when she was so scared, escalating into pinning Tilly up against a door and forcefully kissing her'' Jen spat.

''I'm ringing the police, this is discusting! Violating in fact how could I have allowed this to happen'' he said

''This isn't your fault, no one knew what was to happen! The police have already been called. They will be here for Tillys first lesson in General Studies. I was hoping to sit in and make sure things go ok until they arrive'' asked Jen.

''Of course thats no problem'' replied Keeler.

Jen left the office right after the conversation just in time for a lot of the studants to arrive through the College doors in there groups. Jen quickly made her way to Miss Johnsons classroom where she was sat in her chair humming along to herself. Like nothing had even happened. Jen slowly entered the room and sat herself at the back of the classroom silently to the next seat where Tilly seats. She didn't want to talk to Hayleigh, because if she did she'd end up assaulting her and not been able to stop. So Jen sat silently until Hayleigh finally asked what Jen was doing there? and Jen replied with Mr Keeler wanting her to sit in on the lesson and give him feedback to her teaching methods. Very good excuse.

Studants started to arrive group by group and sat down silently in there seats for the lesson to begin. Jen wondered if Tilly would actually turn up to the lesson, Jen would totally understand if Tilly didn't feel up to it all after the night she'd had. But Jen was wrong, Tilly dragged herself into the classroom not even looking in Miss Johnsons direction. Jen looked straight towards Hayleigh who stood up from her seat and called Tillys name and walked towards her asking if she could have a word in private about her work. Tilly instantly panicked and rushed away from Hayleigh to the back of the class and sat herself down beside Jen instantly letting her head drop down.

Hayleigh didn't stop there, she walked right behind Tilly and smiled to Jen who was watching her every move before bending down to Tillys ear. Jen noticed Tilly instantly tense and just wished the police would turn up already just as much as Tilly did. ''Don't bring attention to it Tilly I mean it'' she whispered and stood back up walking away back to the front of the class to explain the task for the day. Tilly instantly pulled out her phone and wrote what Miss Johnson had just said and showed Jen it. Jen felt sick, after everything Hayleigh had put Tilly through the past couple of days and yet she still had it in her to scare Tilly again.

About five minutes into the lesson 3 male and 3 female police officers rushed there way through the class room door with Mr Keeler. Everyone got a shock, the way they'd rushed in and surrounded Miss Johnsons desk. Jen just placed her hand on Tillys to reasure her it would all be over soon as the tears fell from Tillys face. Hayleigh instantly knew what the whole situation was about when she noticed Tilly at the back of the classroom and now understood the real reason for Jen sitting at the back of the class room right beside her.

''She is a lier!'' she shouted directed to Tilly causing everyone to turn and see where the finger was pointing to.

''How do you know this is about her?'' one of the officers asked.

''Hayleigh Johnson, I am arresting you for harrassment and sexual harrassment. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence when later questioned in caught'' added the officer.

Miss Johnson was taken off out of the class room and rushed down the corridor in hand couffs by a female and a male officer while the others stayed to question Tillys class mates about the events of which had happened in the past few days while another took Tilly and Jen in a police car to give an offical statment and listen to the recording.

Of course Hayleigh denied everything during her questionning, the studants in the class all gave the same story about the situation of the days before and Tilly gave her statment and her phone to the officers to listen in to the conversation on the recording. The police were satisfied they had enough evidance to charge Hayleigh with Sexual Harrassment and be let out on the bail conditions of not going anywhere near Tilly Evens or the College until her caught date which would be in three weeks time.

Tilly was relieved, but also dreaded having to talk about the whole situation again in 3 weeks time. She just wanted the whole thing to be over with already. That way she wouldn't have the whole thing hanging over her until the date of the sentance or whatever would happen to her teacher.

Mr Keeler apolizised sincerly to Tilly herself and her parents who were absolotly furious with the whole situation from one of his trusted former employees.

Tilly knows fine well this is all going to be a hard situation to get through but at least she had Jen, her family and her friends to help her get through the situation. If that didn't work she could always go to her Nans for the weeks holiday to get away from it all for a little while. Tilly hadn't barly spent any time with her Nan since she arrived in Hollyoaks with her parents and it would definetly do her the world of good after everything she'd experianced.

Thats exactly what she needed...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Tilly had been going through everything she'd been through quietly to herself in her bedroom, she often wondered what she'd done so wrong to have so much bad luck come her way. It was like it was just coming and coming. Neverending bad news and horrific accidants for her. Then after all that playing on her mind, there was the whole Jen situation. Jen obviously didn't want to be with her anymore and was just happy with being friends, well thats what Tilly thought. Because if Jen actually did want to be with Tilly she would of at the least tried to talk about it, but she hadn't/ There relationship hadn't even been brought up in all the time they'd spent together. The word 'friends' just kept popping into the conversation which was enough evidance for Tilly to now realise she was kidding herself to honestly think she'd have another chance with Jen.

Although Tilly had promised to wait until she'd finished College, she now realised she couldn't quite cope. Walking past Jen in the corridors and Jen acting like Tilly ment nothing to her, sometimes even acting like Tilly didn't even exist. Only taking the time to stop and talk to her when she felt like it. It was all being played by her rules. Tilly now realised, she didn't quite have the time to wait around, after everything she's been through now she belives you should live your day like the last, because you never know when its going to end. The thought of waiting for Jen for so long and Jen just suddenly getting board of the whole idea. Because she's been in love before, she knows exactly how it feels and it's possibly a lot easier for Jen to get board. Where Tilly has never felt anything like it, Jen had been the first woman she'd ever fallen for.

Tillys parents had tried to be there for Tilly through her tough time after the day at College and the police station, but right now Tilly just wanted a little time to herself. No one around to keep bothering her if she was ok, because the question was just plane stupid. Of course she wasn't ok. But at least if Tilly can take the time alone to think about it, it gives her a lot more chance of getting herself around it.

She wasn't even bothered about the teacher situation anymore, well she was but not right at this minute. It was Jen, Jens name that kept popping into her head, every second of every day. What am I going to do about it? she kept asking herself. She didn't want to belive that in herself she wanted to try and get over Jen once and for all. That way she could actually spend a little time with Jen without wanting to instantly rip her clothes off, without staring down at her lips at every chance she got. Maybe things could be different if Tilly actually took the time to get herself around it. It was only going to get harder for the both of them after so much time anyways.

Soon after becoming friends, and the starting to meet new people. The jelousy would kick in, and then the arguments and the fall outs. And Tilly is honestly just scared she can't have Jen in her life as a friend if not anything else. Its often herself who gets jelous of Jen with her being so perfect. Her long beautiful brown shiny hair blowing in the wind, her big inspiring brown eyes, her smile, well...her smile is just the most amazing thing Tillys ever seen. The way Jen smiles towards Tilly gives her butterflies each time.

In the time Tilly has spent with Jen, Tilly has noticed Jen has 6 different kinds of laughs. Its sweet, and its special to Tilly because it actually means she really does take the time in taking in every last bit of detail of Jen. One laugh when something is really funny, a laugh when she's just laughing to be polite, a laugh when she's teaching her studants with her huge passion for art, a laugh when she's scared of something, a laugh when she is really nervous and most of all a laugh when she's in the company of Tilly.

See Tilly isn't just some stupid kid with a crush on her teacher, because everyone knows we all have a crush on someone slightly older sometime in our lives. But the connection with Jen was incredible, the power of it was just so consuming, it amazed Tilly to actually feel something so strong for someone at her age. But she wasn't scared of the feeling, because once she finally talked to Jen properly she knew, deep down Jen could possibly be the one Tilly could fall in love with.

College was over for 9 days now for the half term holidays so Tillys parents recommended Tilly going to stay with her Nan for this period of time to give her some space away, try give her a little time to herself without themselves bugging her, because they knew thats all they were doing. They could see she didn't want to be bothered but simply because they cared so much couldn't help themselves. Tilly hadn't seen her Nan for a while, to long in fact so Tilly instantly agreed. Anything to get away from this place, and as a extra this would give her a little time without having to see Jen around to get over her.

Of course it was going to take a lot more time than 9 days to get over Jen, but it could help and it was definetly worth a try wasn't it? It couldn't hurt to get away for a little while, spend some time with her Nan, which she'd definetly missed. Her nan was a cranky little woman, always up for a laugh. She was different to most. Someone who had an amazing sence of humour, but also had that side to her where you could tell her anything about anyone and she'd always keep it between the two of them. She was good like that, its one of the main reasons herself and her nan were so close. Tilly didn't used to share her problems with her parents, never did. But her nan knew everything about anything and anyone in Tillys life and she always tried her best to get her only grandaughter through the hard times.

But would telling her nan about her secret relationship with Jen knock her over the edge? Maybe that was something that Tilly would definetly need to deal with alone.

So before long Tilly had packed her bags for her long stay over at her nans back in London. Her dad put her bags into the boot of the car before himself and her mother drove Tilly to the train station which dropped her off just five minutes away from her Nans house. Yes, that was the downfall to going to see her Nan, other than her Nan being so much more lively than herself there was trains ratteling by every so often. Her father bought her the ticket for the train and handed over plenty of money to get her by whilst away before walking her to the train enterance.

Tilly took one last look at the picture on her phone of herself and Jen, and smiled. That picture brought back so many good memories of the pair of them. Before leaving sending one last text message to Jen.

_Jen, i'm going away for a few days, going to visit my nan. Thanks for everything you've done for me. I know I would never have got through it without you T x_

''Give me a ring when you get there right darling?'' her mother said.

''I will, I will see yous later'' replied Tilly kissing both her mother and father.

Off she went, the train pulled away as she waved off her parents goodbye and relaxed herself for the journey she had ahead of her, it didn't help she had a huge suitcase she was holding onto as the train passed by.

This could really do me the world of good! I could actually enjoy myself! Tilly thought to herself. Only downfall being she wouldn't be able to see Jens beautiful smile to help her by. As soon as she come back, she could finally put everything behind her and get on with her own life.

When Jen received the text message from Tilly her heart sank, she knew Tilly was getting away to overcome everything that had happened to her, and she knew all she needed was time. So as soon as Tilly comes back. Jens mission is only to get her younger lover back in her life.

_I'll miss you, look after yourself Tilly. Remember, always here to talk Jx_


	18. Chapter 18

I know I've been dragging this on for a while without them being together as a couple but it's what some readers asked for, and this way I will be able to make more chapters for the two being together, so hopefully be a long story for the pair. Thanks for your reviews again.

I think this will be the last chapter for the night though, literally couldn't think anymore if I tried :P

Leave your reviews, ideas. Anything :)

Chapter 18

Well Tilly arrived in the leading global city without any hassle, with strengths in the arts, commerce, education, entertainment, fashion. Here Tilly had a lot of things she could do to take her mind of things back home. Although visiting the arts would defiantly bring back the memory of Jen that's all Tilly now wanted it to be, a memory a good memory a one that would never be forgotten or regretted. The arts in London were amazing to look at, and all she could think about was how much Jen would love to see them too. The message she received from Jen only made her wonder more if Jen did actually want to be with her, she missed her that had to count for something.

Maybe she could invite her down?

Tilly was greeted to her Nans with a big welcoming hug and a squeak of exitment causing Tillys mood to change instantly. God how she'd missed her Nan so much it was unreal.

Tilly entered her Nans home and put her bags in the spare room before returning back into the living room to have a good old catch up with her Nan, exactly what she needed at this moment in time. She always knew how to cheer the little redhead up without question.

''So...Whats been going on? Your parents tell me nothing twats'' her nan giggled.

''A lot actually. Just never seams to stop nan!'' replied Tilly.

''Come on then i'm listening spill the beans'' said her nan.

''Three of my friends died in a terrible accident another is pregnant, got troubles getting over someone, had trouble with my General Studies teacher, I have to go to caught in three weeks time and well that's all really'' said Tilly with a little nervous giggle at the end.

''My dear, you've been in the wars haven't you. Well...Lets get started and enjoy ourselves take your mind of things'' jumped up her nan.

Tilly and her Nan got themselves ready and headed out for the day, her nan spent time showing her around all the shops in town, little walks along the parks, chips from the burger van all of the usual stuff they used to do before except this time they spent most of the time trying to help Tilly through her problems and it seamed to work a lot. Her mind was totally focused on herself and her nan, that was all nothing more, no accidents no teacher and most of all no Jen. Tilly didn't realize how good her nan actually was at this sort of stuff. And she was defiantly cheered up in no time.

Jen was back home wondering what Tilly was getting herself up to like she constantly done. Tilly this, Tilly that. She was always on her mind. This time, she had stupidly agreed to volunteer with the College with a bullying programme for some of the students which did take up a bit of her time. But, it didn't really matter to her, because it wasn't like she had anything else to do was it? it wasn't like before, where she could just text Tilly and meet up when she wanted to. Like her and Tilly would go on their day drips away together and have so much fun in one anothers company. No. Now they were just friends, and that's the way it had to be, not like they could become best friends and still spend as much time as they used to together because she definetly knew that would most definetly not work for either of them. But just to spend a little time with Tilly would actually mean the world to her.

Jeez how much she missed her being around was unreal. It was different when they actually had to be to College because seeing Tilly around the College would somehow get her through the day but now they were of for a full week Jen knew Tilly wouldnt be back for the week and she also just wished she could go and see her out in the open, that would sort them out properly.

Now, Tilly and her Nan entered the biggest gallery in town. It was huge, beautiful in every possible way. Tillys nan was just as interested in Art as Tilly was and loved to get herself around and view all the different amazing peices, they stayed together for a little while before they seperated to look at there own passions of art before meeting back up at the front in a hour to get themselves back home for a chilling, cosy night in infront of the fire with some old films on.

Before long Tilly was approached by a beautiful young woman, roughly around Jens age. Tall, dark haired and dressed very much like Jen but without all the bangles. She did in fact remind Tilly a lot like Jen. The woman captured Tillys eye right away, not because she was interested but the reason being she reminded her of the woman she'd fallen for. Tilly smiled politely as the woman approached and looked at the same art piece as herself.

''Hello there, gallery is amazing isn't it?'' the woman made polite conversation. 'Yeah, really amazing. Ive never seen anything like it before'' replied Tilly with a polite smile. ''You new around here then huh?'' she asked. ''I'm just here with my nan for the week yeah'' replied Tilly. ''You've got to see some of the other gallery's before you leave honestly, you'd be amazed'' said the woman. ''Yeah, I think I will try find my way around before I do indefinetly'' said Tilly. ''I could show you around, anytime. I know my way around here and i'm leaving London pretty soon too'' said the woman. ''Erm, sure. I'd like that. I'm Tilly'', ''Great, I'm Laura and it's lovely to meet you Tilly. Here's my number, just give me a call tomorrow and I will show you around for the day'' said Laura. ''Great, I look forward to it'' smiled Tilly.

She was nice, Tilly thought to herself. Very polite, hopefully she's not a mass murderer Tilly giggled to herself. She'd inspired Tilly about the way she looked at the art work so engrossed in the whole page, much like herself and Jen for that matter. It was really nice of her, just to offer her time to someone she'd only just met.

They'd carried on around the gallery together, explaining there different views towards the other art work until her time was finally up. Tilly noticed her nan waiting at the front doors waiting to leave. So Tilly explained herself and left with the exitment of meeting back up tomorrow.

Who knows what the day could bring?

Jen had been in a foul mood with herself, she wanted to contact Tilly more than anything in the world but didnt really want to just encase she would be just getting in the way of herself and her nan.

Tilly on the other hand had been having a wonderful time in London with her nan. Then she had today to look forward to with Laura, showing her around the town properly and showing her some of the best gallerys which Tilly couldn't wait for. Especially now her nan had told her she had a friend coming around for lunch and a catch up. She really didn't want to be getting involved in chatting about black and white films on the TV, or nitting and stuff.

Tilly was awake a little later than normal, it just showed she hadn't been sleeping very well and showed she really did need a good nights sleep for once. So waking herself up at around 11am and jumping straight in the shower to start of her day. After having a lovely hot soak Tilly brushed her teeth and applied her makeup before returning back to the spare bedroom to pick out something to wear and do her hair. She didn't want to look unpresentable to the new ladie she was meeting up with today so she picked out something a little different to her normal day wear. She looked older and looked really smartly dressed.

When she had finished of getting ready she noticed her phone was flashing. It couldn't of been Laura because she hadn't gave her number, it was Sinaeds mobile. So instantly before exiting the bedroom she called Sinaed back but she got no answer. So Tilly tried the home number instead, hoping just hoping Jen didn't pick up.

**Hello, Its Tilly is Sinaed in?**

**Erm Hi, I will just shout of her for you!**

**Thanks Jen**

**Sinaed you tried to ring?**

**Yeah Tilly, I was wondering if we could have a chat?**

**I can't right now. I'm in London till Saturday but I will come straight over when I am back**

**Ah alright then. Thank you Tills, love ya**

**Love you too.**

Tilly was pretty wounded she couldn't be there for her friend when she needed her but she knew this time was for her, she also had her own problems to deal with so she wasn't prepared to deal with others right now. She'd be just as much help on Saturday to today. So Tilly then dialed Laura's number in her phone and called her. Laura picked up instantly, she must of had her phone waiting beside her for Tilly to call. Of course Laura was exited to find Tilly had actually called, Tilly told Laura her nans address and Laura told her she'd be there within a half hour. Now Tilly was definetly exited. Finally someone new she could hang out with, someone who knew nothing about her past and someone who wasn't there just to ask questions. Laura was someone who actually wanted to spend time with Tilly and she actually liked it.

''I will have to wait until Saturday till I can speak to Tilly'' Sinaed moaned. Jen listened in as soon as she heard Tillys name been mentioned. ''Why love? you know you can just talk to me you know'' replied Diane. ''She's at London for the week or something and to be honest mam I only want to speak to Tilly about it all'' replied Sinaed gradually making her way up the stairs and back into her bedroom. ''Must of needed to get away poor soal'' commented Diane. ''I don't blame her, been through a lot hasn't she'' replied Jen. ''It's weird how she just up and left though she didn't tell anyone'' said Diane. ''Yeah, she might just not wanted to be asked questions about it. Who knows?'' lied Jen.

Tilly and Laura had been having a great time together. Laughing and joking along with one another, neither getting board of the conversations. After getting to know Laura a little she actually just reminded Tilly more and more like Jen each time. Tilly had explained she was in her last year at College and hoping to go onto Cambridge University and of course Laura was really impressed. Laura was also a studant. Both had quite a lot in common as they got to know each other more and more and it was nice for Tilly to finally be able to talk to someone new. Laura didn't question her on anything and often complimented Tilly on almost everything.

They'd spent all day together doing different things. Laura had even paid for the both of them to have a ride on the London Eye so she could show Tilly the best views in the area which Tilly enjoyed. Tilly had a real smile on her face, she was actually finally enjoying herself an arwful lot. Laura seamed a really nice person, she told things how they were, really protective over Tilly encase she got lost in the big city, and to top it of she had decent banter to go with it all.

For the rest of the week Tilly spend most of her time with Laura doing different things. In the end she didnt bother calling Jen asking her to come and visit, she told herself she'd talk to Jen when she arrived back home, sort things out between them once and for all. One thing Laura never allowed was for Tilly to pay for anything while she was with her. They'd bought one another friendship braselets to remember one another by but also had one anothers number so they could always keep in touch. On the Friday afternoon Laura treated Tilly with it being her last day and took her to the movies to watch Argo. Another thing Laura had, was good taste in movies. Then after the movies Laura took Tilly for a little friendly meal in a small resturant to say there final goodbyes.

Tilly actually wished she didn't have to go back right now, she'd been enjoying herself so much she just wanted to stay. Laura made everything so easy and Tilly barly thought of anything other than herself and obviously Jen which was progress all in the help of Laura. Tilly and Laura made sure they'd taken a couple of pictures to remember there friendly time together and told one another they'd always keep in touch and hopefully meet up again sometime. Pulling up outside of Tillys nans Laura turned of the engine and kissed Tilly on the cheek.

''It has truely been a pleasure meeting you Tilly, your an amazing person'' Laura smiled.

''And you also, you've made my time here worth it Laura. I'll sure keep in touch bye'' replied Tilly exiting the car and shutting the door behind her. Once arriving at her door Tilly took one last look around and waved Laura goodbye.

Packing up her things as soon as she got in and joined her Nan in the living room for a little while before going off to bed. She had a long trip ahead of her tomorrow and then a long day with Sinaed. She definetly needed a good nights sleep that was for sure.

Herself and Jen on the ment as soon as possible!


	19. Chapter 19

I know i've been dragging this on for a while without them being together as a couple but it's what some readers asked for, and this way I will be able to make more chapters for the two being together, so hopefully be a long story for the pair. Thanks for your reviews again.

Leave your reviews, ideas. Anything :)

Chapter 19

Laura's POV

I haven't quite felt anything like it. The connection I felt when I was around Tilly Evens was unbelivable. She'd made her feel so alive so happy for herself. It just made her feel like she was oblivious to the whole world around her when Tilly was around. It was like she'd had some of the best conversations possible with Tilly and she couldn't quite get them out of her mind.

She was absolotly beautiful, her short red hair which swept its way over her forhead, those big hazle eyes which swept me in so heavly. The way she smiled, it was the most beautiful smile i'd ever seen. I knew as soon as I set my eyes on the redhead she was something special.

Normally people who are so beautiful have the sence of humor of a gold fish, but again Tilly had been different. She'd come up with some of the most inspiring conversations about art when I was around her. The way she expressed her feelings about every tiny little bit of detail when looking at one peice of art work.

She's like me, everything about her! God why on earth can't I stop thinking about her. You'd think i'd of been in a relationship with her for years. She hadn't even gave me the wrong impression towards a relationship either. I know she's gay but not once did she give me some sort of reaction of liking me that way. She always talked about this one woman Jen her name was, spoke about her in such detail. Maybe she's in a relationship with her I don't know but it's not stopping me thinking about her. Is that bad?

I honestly think thats why I have fallen for the redhead, because most girls give me the attention I want and need. But her, she was just acting like a friend and it was nice. She was there with me because she wanted to be, not just because I have a lot of money, or because i'm smart. Just because she wanted to be and that made me feel special for the first time in a long, long time.

Tilly arrived back home after her long journey with a smile on her face. Which her parents instantly noticed the change in her. She seamed brighter, more happy so they new she'd finally arrived back home to her usual self. They knew the trip would do her the world of good. They didn't question it all they asked is if she had a good time and of course her answer was yes. Before long returning back home Tilly put her suitcase in the downstairs cubbord for her mother to wash her clothes and made her way straight around Sinaeds. Happy and merrily bouncing her way across the path towards Dianes.

Sinaed answered the door and straight away was relieved to see Tilly standing there with a smile on her face. Not because Tilly was finally here to talk to her but because Tilly was standing there looking her happy chirpy self which Sinaed hadn't seen in a long time. Sinaed invited Tilly inside straight away and they sat on the sofa beside Diane and Jen who were more than relieved to Tilly finally being here. Sinaed just hadn't been herself and now she had a smile on her face just as big as Tillys.

Jen noticed the instant change in Tilly and was really happy to finally see her back to her normal self again. It was the best thing to lighten up her day. Tilly put her phone on the table while she listened to everything Sinaed had to say. Giving Jen that usual smile she used to before, Jen knew just by the way Tilly kept looking at her she felt exactly the same way as she did. Sinaed couldn't really come out with the whole situation of not wanting the baby so Diane came out with it for her and explained how Sinaed had been feeling and how she wanted nothing more than to become a vet and being pregnant would only get in the way of that.

''What do you think Tilly?'' Sinaed asked seriously.

''I don't really know what to say, all I can say is you have the best people around you possible. Were all here to help you every step of the way and I for one will be there to babysit when ever you need me too and i'm sure your mum and Bart and his family will to. So even if you do, like keep the baby your still going to be able to follow your dream and become a vet. I know you'll be a brilliant mum and a brilliant vet. But either way. I'm here Sinaed you have to know that'' replied Tilly.

Sinaed, Jen and Diane listened to every word Tilly had just said and it really got Sinaed thinking properly. Diane knew she couldn't of put the whole talk across better herself even if she tried.

''Thank you so much Tilly, I'm going to keep the baby'' Sinaed smiled.

''Thats what I like to hear Sinaed. Don't worry yourself everything will fall right into place you'll see'' said Tilly hugging her friend tightly.

Tilly, Sinaed, Jen and Diane were in the middle of a conversation about baby names, and what they all thought the baby was going to be boy or girl and Tillys phone furiously vibrated over and over again on the table. She seen who it was straight away and she wasnt the only one. Jen and Sinaed saw too. Tilly picked up the phone and answered it politely so she could explain now really wasnt a good time.

**Hello Tilly, to soon?**

**Laura, no it's not to soon. I'm just a little busy at the minute. Call me later or text even**

**I just wanted to know you got home safe thats all**

**Yeah, thanks I got home safe**

**Alright well I will give you a ring later then Tilly**

**Yeah no problem, speak later Laura bye.**

Tilly felt a little embarrassed for picking up the phone while everyone was around because she could feel everyones eyes buring into her as she spoke. She felt weird speaking to another girl in the company of Jen, somehow it made her feel like she'd put Jen off and thats one thing she definetly didnt want.

''Who was that?'' Sinaed smiled. ''Laura'' replied Tilly turning her phone off and putting it back on the table. ''So? How do you know this Laura?'' Diane asked. ''I just met her at London in one of the gallerys. Got hanging out a bit while I was down there showed me and my nan around and stuff'' replied Tilly. She could feel herself burning with embarrassment she really didnt want to have this conversation when Jen was sitting right beside her. She wasnt the only one Jen didnt want to hear it either. ''Ohhh our Tills finally found a bird then'' giggled Sinaed. ''Sinaed, it's not like that. You always think the worst don't you. Now less of me and lets go shopping for the first bits I didn't spend anything at London and I want to treat the little baba'' said Tilly changing the subject. ''I'll second that'' said Diane. Jen also agreed and Sinaed couldn't wait. ''So how come you didn't spend anything?'' Sinaed asked actually knowing the answer. ''Erm...Why do you ask? I dont know I just didn't'' Tilly rushed. ''Ahhhhh Laura wouldn't let you pay for anything would she? proper lady friend is she?'' Sinaed giggled putting on her coat. ''Whatever Sinaed'' Tilly blushed.

Jen drove them all into town so they could all equally start to get the little things in for Sinaed and the little baba. In and out of different baby shops. Diane was going wild with her money, she was more exited that Sinaed in fact. Getting all cream and white baby clothing with them not knowing what Sinaed was actually having yet. All went there seperate ways to get there own little thing for Sinaed then meeting back up in KFC in a hour to show of what they'd bought.

Tilly wanted to get something special, something that was actually worth buying. She knew everyone would be buying clothes, bottles, nappys ect... So she wanted to buy something different. The first shop she'd went to she seen it. A beautiful all white moses basket with _Mammy Loves You_ on it. Tilly fell in love with it as soon as she'd seen it and wasn't thinking twice about buying it. It also helped that it had been put down to half price in the sales. Within minutes the box was brought to the desk and paid for. Next Tilly bought baby born vests, a silver plated dummy to go on the moses basket and a vest which read _Daddy Loves You_.

Finally meeting up with Jen, Sinaed and Diane back at KFC. Tilly had the great big box and two bags full of vests and the usual first born stuff with her having money left over. Diane and Jen had paid half each on Sinaeds ideal bouncing pram to be delivered the next day and again vests, socks, mitens, hats ect. When seeing Tilly struggling through the double doors of KFC Jen instantly stood up and took the box from Tillys hands and helped her to there seats.

''Bloody Hell Tils, what you got in there?'' Sinaed laughed.

''The pictures on the other side, I actually just fell in love'' said Tilly.

Jen instantly turned over the box and placed it down for everyone to see and everyone was shocked. ''Jesus Tilly this is to much man'' said Sinaed. ''Don't be daft will you, you can't put a price on a new born can you? lovely isnt it'' said Tilly. ''Its amazing Tilly, thank you so much you really didnt have to'' said Sinaed standing up to cuddle her friend. Diane was actually still speechless. Sinaed really did have some good friends didnt she?

They ordered themselves some food before struggling there way back to Jens jeep with all the bags before returning back to Dianes to look at all the stuff they'd all bought.

Diane and Sinaed got into the jeep while Tilly and Jen placed all the bags into the back. Jen felt a little silly trying to make conversation with Tilly but that wasn't the case for Tilly at all. She slowly moved her hand over Jens.

''I've missed you Jen, so much'' spoke Tilly quietly.

Jen looked around shocked, she couldn't belive what she was hearing. The biggest smile formed on her face straight away as she looked deep into Tillys eyes.

In the end Sinaed actually had loads of different acsessaries towards the collection which Diane had already been buying on the sly. She still had months to go before the baby arrived and she already had so much. She was greatful to Jen her mum and Tilly for giving her a day to help her take her mind of the whole situation and she equally loved everything they'd bought.

Jen loved the fact of spending a day out with Tilly in other peoples company for once. It was different, and it was hard not to be able to touch one another but still, Tilly had told her she missed her, they were finally back on track.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The rest of the day for Tilly had been a bliss, recently she'd been feeling like she was so much closer to Sinaed now rather than before. She didn't know weather it was because Sinaed could only talk to her about her personal situation or because now Sinaed didn't have a group to act all big infront of anymore. Either way Sinaed now seamed to turn into a whole new person for the better. Tilly was sure the reason was because now, being pregnant she'd finally realised she'd been acting like a six year old in the playground to impress others. That was the thing with Sinaed she always cared to much about what people thought about her, when really she should have only cared about what her family and friends thought of her. Where now, hanging around with Tilly, Tilly could show Sinaed a normal reason to be liked and make friends. Without having to impress people by being a bitch.

Tilly was someone who definetly didnt need impressing to be a close friend and this oppertunity of being so close to Tilly could really do Sinaed the world of good. With Tilly being so kind hearted, a real loyle friend, and generally a lovely person she could show Sinaed how to be that way to. Of course Tilly loved Sinaed exactly the way she was and would love her if she stayed the same or changed, but changing was the best way for her. Learning to act mature just like Tilly. Then it would possibly be a lot easier to get through the pregnancy.

Herself and Jen had also spend the day taking there secret glances and smiles to one another, touching hands as they walked. It didn't feel risky, it didnt feel wrong. It just simply felt perfect.

Tilly had stayed over at Sinaeds to keep her company. They'd just ordered a chinese and went upstairs for the night to just generally have a conversation, things Sinaed didn't want to say infront of her mother. They put on a few DVDs and ate there chinese in bed. Sinaed then falling asleep in Tillys arms again. It felt so much comfortable for Sinaed, knowing Tilly was going no where and knowing she'd always be there for her no matter what.

The morning shun and woke Tilly up straight away. Desperate for the toilet Tilly unravveled herself from Sinaed and made her way into the bathroom to wash her face ect...Then before Sinaed woke Tilly took the plates and cups back downstairs to wash up.

When she arrived downstairs with the plates and cups Jen was already awake sitting drawing on the kitchen table. Tilly just poliely smiled and walked passed placing the things in the sink and running the hot water before putting the kettle on. ''Coffee?'' Tilly asked. ''It's alright thanks, just made one'' replied Jen focusing back on her work. Tilly didn't think it was ignorant in any way Jen almost egnoring her because she was exactly the same when drawing. Even the slightest bit of distraction can put her off the whole thing so Tilly made herself a coffee, washed up the dishes and went into the living room to wait for Sinaed to wake up, touching Jen slightly as she walked past with a little giggle causing Jen to giggle along with her before getting back on with her drawing. Clicking and flicking through the channels to find something to watch. Until her phone rang. It was Laura, Tilly had forgot to ring her back yesterday so decided to answer and have a little chat. Jen in the kitchen or not, she wasn't doing anything wrong, she didn't feel any sort of feelings for Laura it was just a friendship, nothing else.

**Ah Laura I'm sorry I didn't call. I had a lot on and forgot**

**Thats okay, don't worry about it. So how are you?**

**Yeah, I feel great. What about you?**

**Hmm, just packing up the rest of my things, a lot of hard work ha**

**Lazy, lazy. getting old hu?**

**Oi Cheeky. I'm not that old.**

The general conversation carried on for about half hour in the living room until Sinaed came downstairs. Tilly made up her excuse and put down the phone to greet her friend on this early morning. Sinaed went straight into the kitchen and made herself and Tilly a cup of coffee before having to get ready to go to the midwifes to have her first check up. When Sinaed finished she returned back to the living room with Jen along side her. She'd finally finished her drawing and relaxed herself down on the sofa inches away from Tilly. She'd been finished for some time, but hearing Tilly on the phone to Laura she didn't really want to intrude the conversation. She knew Tilly would feel uncomfortable so waited in the kitchen until she was finished on the phone.

''I'm going to head off, get some work done for College'' Tilly smiled. ''Oh, Tilly I was gonna ask if you'd come to my check up with me?'' Sinaed battered her eyelids. ''Hu, how on earth could I say no to that face? Anyways what about your mum?'' Tilly asked. ''I don't want her to come, I just want you'' replied Sinaed. ''Ohh I feel so loved. right well I'll head home get a shower and get changed what time you need to be there?'' she asked. ''Got to be there for 3pm'' replied Sinaed. ''Okay, I will be back for half 2 right?'' said Tilly and Sinaed nodded. With that Tilly made her way home.

It looked warm outside but as soon as Tilly got out into the open air it was bloody freezing. Tilly was memorized by the sparkles which appreared on the floor as she walked. She definetly was so easy to distract but she couldn't help it, it just looked so beautiful. Obviously it was just the frost of the cold air but it looked nice. A look that inspired Tilly.

Tilly returned back to Sinaeds at the time she'd said. 2.30pm and Sinaed was already ready and waiting in the living room. She'd got herself shaken up a little with the whole idea, which was normal of course. The doctor did tell her after the accidant everything was fine with the baby but she really needed to get a check up just incase. So of course, the worst played on her mind and it was terrifying her. Tilly noticed this right away.

''Hey, whats up you?'' Tilly sat down beside her. ''I've been asking that for about 20 minutes she'll not answer'' said Diane. Tilly lifted Sinaeds face with her hands and looked straight into her eyes. ''Everything is going to be fine Sinaed. Stop worrying yourself right?'' said Tilly. Sinaed nodded and smiled. ''I'm just a little shaken up thats all Tills'' replied Sinaed. ''No need, everythings going to go fine'' reasured Tilly. Again Sinaed smiled and hugged her friend. ''So? Shall we get off?'' Tilly asked. ''Yeah'' replied Sinaed. So they up and left. Onto the bus and straight to the hospitle.

Sinaed and Tilly were only in the hospitle for about 20 minutes at the most. Where Sinaeds midwife checked herself and the baby over. Just like Tilly had said, everything was perfect and nothing at all came to be something to worry about for the midwife. So Sinaed was given a date to come back for her 12 week scan and given a number encase she needed to ask any questions. Back on the bus and back to Hollyoaks a relieved mummy to be it was.

''God my feet are killing is proper bad'' Sinaed moaned.

Without an instant she'd carefully jumped up on Tillys back to walk the rest of the way to Dianes. Tilly had started walking with her legs wide open causing people to look. Sinaed had laughed and laughed at the way Tilly was acting and loved the fact it was all to cheer her up. After Tillys five minute walk with Sinaed on her back they'd finally reached to Dianes. Sinaed reached down and opened the door and Tilly carried her to the sofa and plopped her down and sunk down beside her.

''Made me walk with her on my back from the bus stop'' laughed Tilly. ''Oi, my feet were killing'' Sinaed carried on. ''Doesn't mean i'm your bloody wheel barrer'' replied Tilly.

Sinaed could see Jen and Diane were sitting waiting for an answer. So Sinaed finally put them out there mistery. ''Everything went well, nothing to worry about. Diane sighed in relief as well as Jen. Diane liked how Tilly had been there for Sinaed, even with her own problems. She really was a mature girl for her age. She'd wished she could have been so mature for her age, and didn't question herself to why Jen had fallen for Tilly in the first place. She saw it all now.

''Well, i'm going to get off. I have a bit of work to catch up on. Looks like i'll be up late tonight'' Tilly smiled. ''Thanks for being there for me Tills I would have been a mess without ya'' said Sinaed. ''What are friends for eh?'' Tilly smiled. She gave her friend a hug said goodbye to Jen and Diane and headed straight home to get her work done for College tomorrow.

God how I wish we could spend the night together they both thought.


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry, I know you've all been getting board of this, but from now there's going to be a lot of Jen and Tilly time. Got plenty of ideas down for these :) so yeah, sorry about the long, long wait...x

Chapter 21

Tilly'd barly slept that Sunday night. The thought of people talking about her and looking at her scared her half to death. She hated being centre of attention more than anything else. Knowing as she walked past friends and friends of friends they would all know what had happened by now. The police had obviously told her class mates what the whole situation was about. Being forcefully kissed from a teacher isn't something Tilly would want people to know about her. The one thing she was terrified for was encase people judged her, or even thought she was making it up. The fact of people just knowing such thing about her had put her of going back to college at all.

Tilly knew though, to show she was stronger than it all she would have to just put it behind her and try her best to move on from the past. She dragged herself out of bed and went straight to the bathroom to begin getting ready. After getting ready Tilly made her way straight downstairs to make herself a coffee and some toast to begin a hard day ahead of her. All she wanted to do was get in, get her work completed and get out without questions or any hasle.

The Sunday night Jen and Tilly had passed on a few messages together, talking about just the general stuff for the minute, not rushing things. But now they both knew they were on the mend of getting back together, but taking it slow was the best way for none of them to get so hurt again, and they both understood that.

Just before she was about to leave there was a knock on the door. When Tilly answered it was Sinaed. Sinaed knew this was going to be a hard day for Tilly and knew she needed a friend to be there with her. Tilly was glad Sinaed had turned up, becuase she knew fine well if people started asking questions or staring at her Sinaed wouldn't be afraid to say something and set them straight. At least now Tilly had someone there who could stick up for her. George was away still at his mums so she was definetly glad Sinaed was there for her, just like she was there for Sinaed when she needed her.

Art was first, which Tilly didn't really mind because Sinaed was in her lesson as well as Jen. It was second period she was bothered about. Because none of her close friends were there, or Jen and thats where all the studants knew everything about the situation so it was bount to be the hardest lesson of the day. Being alone, not having anyone to talk to and focus on instead of focusing on the other studants who'd be most likely looking at her and talking about her. Gladly Tilly had brought her ipod so she saved all her battery for second lesson. That way she could just block everyone around her out and focus on her work.

Tilly was right, people were looking at her. And Sinaed did have to set a couple of people straight on the way to college, but what Tilly didn't realise was they wern't judging her in any possible way, if only feeling sorry for the girl. But thats another thing Tilly didn't want, people feeling sorry for her, because again that makes her the centre of attention which she nor needed or wanted. Again Jen was there when Tilly needed her, reasuring her with her beautiful smile and a touch of the hand.

Art lesson came quickly, straight from the common room to the art room in no time. Head down and hanging herself onto Sinaeds arm as they walked. Sinaed assured Tilly that people wern't looking at her as she walked past with her head down, or talking about her. But Tilly could feel it, feel the eyes burning through her whole body, hear the whispering as she walked past. She just wanted to run, run far away and hide, hide away from the whole world around her. It would just be so much easier that way, no one to judge, and no one to be afriad of. Everthing would just be so simple.

Jen seen Tilly and Sinaed as they walked along the corridor together, herself noticing Tilly with her head locked down to the floor, she felt bad. Really bad, none of this was Tillys fault. She was the victum in all of this and yet she must of felt like she was the bad person with all the eyes gloating her way and the whispering. Tilly knows what its like in college, because of the personal experiances with Ester all the time getting showed up, and she knows the studants always find something else to talk about after a couple of days. But this, was different it was really serious. With police involved and plenty of questions but with the cought date coming up also in two weeks time it will again be another full week of talking about Tilly and it was just a lot to take in.

Jen gave Tilly a warm smile as she entered the class room and of course Tilly responded with her usual polite smile. Jen could tell just by looking at her she had a lot on her mind. So she wanted to make sure she could keep a look out during the college hours for Tilly, make sure she doesn't get asked any questions or horrible comments thrown towards her.

After the first 50 or so minutes into the lesson Tilly was thinking about nothing else other than her assignment. She'd wasted so much time on having her mind elsewhere now she just needed to focus on her work. If she wanted the chance to get into the best University she couldn't have her mind focusing elsewhere.

Now that she knew herself and Jen were back on track all she wanted was to get her work out the way and then she could spend all of her time with the woman she has missed so much.

The door then opened...The voice was familiar to Tilly, really familiar.

''Hello there, i'm sorry to bother you but I was told you had the key to next door'' the woman spoke. Jen stood up instantly to face the woman who was standing at her desk. It was Laura, Jen didn't know her but Tilly knew her all to well. How was it possible? for Tillys teachers all to fall for her in some way? It was just really weird. Tilly didn't want to look up, she really didn't want Laura to notice her whilst sitting in Jens lesson now that would be an awkward situation wouldn't it? Oh Hi Jen, this is Laura another teacher who I have been getting to know! She'd think I was a total teacher freak. ''Yes, I will just go get it for you. Just in the cubbord. Laura followed Jen to the cubbord door as Jen came out with the key. ''Your a new teacher here then?'' Jen asked. ''Yes, studant teacher for General Studies. Never knew i'd be coming here till yesterday'' Laura laughed.

Laura was supposed to be going to a college just a hour away from Hollyoaks until her University called her and notified her to another position who needed someone immedietly so she accepted. Not knowing Tilly was a studant here. She knew Tilly was just 18 and in College but they'd never discussed which college she done, or the fact of Laura training to be a teacher either. ''Well, if you need anything i'm just in here. I'm Jen'' said Jen. ''Thanks that means a lot, i'm Laura'' replied Laura.

Just as Tilly looked up she instantly noticed Laura looking her way. She'd been seen and she couldn't hide any longer. Laura stood and looked at her for a couple of minutes before her smile grew right up her face. She was speechless, it was like fate bringing her to Tilly again. She'd missed her smile so much, yeah she'd only known the girl for a week but she'd loved spending time with her, it lit her day up each time she seen her and now, she finally seen her again.

''OMG TILLY IT'S YOU?'' Laura smiled walking towards Tillys desk. ''Erm, Yeah'' Tilly smiled. ''I actually thought i'd never see you again'' Laura smiled as she stood at Tillys desk. ''Well, here I am'' Tilly replied embarassed. Why on earth was she saying this? she was in college and definetly wasn't as paniked as Jen first was. It was like they were back in London. She was just acting normal around her.

Jen had seen this and died to the name Laura straight away. This was her, the woman Tilly had been spending time with at London, the woman who'd been ringing and texting her when at Sinaeds. She was so beautiful, she actually reminded Jen of herself in some way, but she was definetly beautiful and really smartly dressed. Jen was sick, this was it. Jen saw the way Laura wasn't ashamed to just go and talk to Tilly infront of people. Teacher or not, Laura just went and told Tilly she thought she'd never see her again.

''What teacher are you?'' Tilly asked. ''General Studies next door'' replied Laura. ''Well, I have general studies next so we will talk then yeah?'' said Tilly trying her best to get rid of her out of this art room. ''Yeah alright then, I will see you soon... And Tilly your an amazing drawer'' Laura smiled and made her way out of the classroom shutting the door behind her.

Great! Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse. Tilly thought. She looked up and saw the terror in Jens eyes, she looked straight into her eyes and smiled towards her beautiful teacher, reasuring Jen that it was nothing but a friendship. Jen let out a breath of relief and smiled right back at Tilly.

When Tilly left the Art room and into her General Studies lesson Jen pulled out the letter Tilly had once wrote. How could I think Tilly could wait? I would hate myself making her wait when she could be missing out on the best years of her life Jen thought. Tears fell from her face as she read over the words i'll wait as long as it takes. Now Jen had seen Laura she was jelous of her. She seamed to be getting a lot of Tillys attention in the past couple of days. The texts, the phonecalls, the smiles. Jens mind wondered back to the day Tilly returned, how happy she was to before she left. But Jen shook herself back, Tilly obviously doesn't like Laura, Tilly would never ever lead me on and I know that. I have nothing to worry about Jen thought

Laura was extatic to see Tilly again. It didn't go unnoticed by Tilly either. As soon as she entered the room she seen Lauras face light up. How could Laura be so calm? compared to Jen this was a whole different story. Laura wasn't afraid to talk to Tilly like normal in public. She wasn't afraid to smile like she was the happiest woman in the world. It was different to Tilly, really different with her being so used to Jen egnoring her during College, not talking to her, not acknowedging her infront of anyone. Its like she doesnt exist to Jen in college but now with Laura its different.

The general studies lesson went on alright, no one asking questions, no one giving Tilly the attention she didnt want nor need and Laura popping over every now and then to see how she was doing and having little conversations with her here and there. It felt nice, course it did. This is how Tilly wished Jen was, the way Laura acts doesn't bring any attention towards them just acting normal where Jen was always on edge when they were in a room together, which definetly brought attention to them.

Laura asked Tilly if she wouldn't mind staying behind during the break so they could have a little catch up and of course Tilly agreed. Anything other than having to sit in the common room listening to the constant whispering around her. So when the lesson ended, everyone packed away other than Tilly who just stayed sat at her desk waiting for everyone to leave the room.

Jen had watched out the door to see Tilly leaving the corridor but she didn't see her. So she knew Tilly must have stayed behind. She felt sick this was not how she'd wanted things to turn out between herself and Tilly. Then her phone vibrated. It was Mr Keeler asking Jen to ask Miss Marriner to help her with the Art room while she had a next free period. Jen didn't really want to go in the classroom next door just incase she walked in on something she didn't want to but she up and left her room and straight into the room next door where Tilly and Laura were sat together laughing and joking around.

Laura just looked up, not a care in the world and Jen and Tilly noticed this. How could she be so calm? Jen thought. I'd think they were a bit to close never mind anyone else and yet she didn't budge and her emotion didn't change one little bit. ''Hey, Mr Keeler asked me to come in and ask you to help out with Art next because you have a free?'' Jen explained. ''Yeah, thats no problem Jen'' Laura smiled. ''Well, I best get off Laura don't want to be late'' Tilly smiled. ''Alright then love, speak soon yeah?'' Laura said hopefully. Tilly nodded and stood up from her desk and walked towards the door where Jen was standing. ''Tilly?'' Laura shouted. Tilly turned around. ''Yeah?'' Tilly questionned. ''Meet me tonight? Just for a chat'' asked Laura. ''Erm, yeah I can do. Got nothing on'' Tilly hurried. ''I'll ring you'' said Laura. ''Okay'' replied Tilly and hurried her way out the door.

Jen watched Tilly as she walked out the door, Tilly turning back and pouting her lips to Jen with a little giggle afterwards made Jens heart flutter.

Laura was definetly not bothered of what people thought about her, she just saw it as being a temp teacher and Tilly being 18 so there was nothing wrong with it, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. It is a little different now Tilly is 18 now but she is still a teacher and Tilly is still a studant. Either way you look at it.

Jen was astonisted too, just asking Tilly to meet up infront of another member of staff. Jen could have been anyone, someone who could have reported it and yet Laura still didn't have a care in the world. Talking about how they met and what they'd done in London. Jen really, really didn't want to know. She thought if Laura kept talking about it she'd literally be sick all over. Her stomach was turning in and out listening to how much fun they'd had. And now seeing how calm Laura is around Tilly makes Jen wonder if she could have just been the same. It would have been so much easier for both of them that way.

For Jen thinking there is someone who wants Tilly only makes Jen even more happy to know the beautiful red head likes her, and no one else. Now, Tilly was still there, fighting for there relationship to work, making her smile every time they saw one another, exchanging loving messages. Tilly is all Jen needed, wanted and Tilly was exactly the same.

Love is uncontrolled, you can't fight love. It's just a good job neither Jen or Tilly wanted to fight it.

For the first time in weeks Jen and Tilly felt there usual selfs again, so alive, so comforted. Even been able to text one another is better than it was before, but of course it's not just the texts that make them smile, it's the usual flirty banter keeping them smiling when there not around one another, the beautiful smiles, the secret touches as they walk past one another. All this without even being scared someone's watching them.

Jen realised by the way Laura reacted when seeing Tilly just how easy it is, just how stupid she'd been acting pusing Tilly away all of the time, she's just so greatful that Tilly came back fighting harder every single time. Jen wouldn't of known what to do if Tilly had just finally given up on there relationship because Tilly was the fighter, and Jen was the lover. Jen didn't have it in her to build up the courage and keep trying and trying to get themselves back on track, and now Jen just wanted to make sure she was going to do things right before she lost Tilly forever.

Jen was tought to take causion when it came to love by her mother, and of course she did ecspecially with Tilly because she knew Tilly would be the one who could break her, not like the rest. Jen has been in a few relationships where she'd been taken for a mug, cheated on and tret like she was worth nothing but with Tilly, she never once did judge Jen on anything, she didnt break any promises and most of all she'd never even think twice about cheating on her. Thats what made Jen feel so protected with Tilly, because she'd never do anything to hurt her.

The rest of the college day went by fast for Jen and Tilly, for once anyways. No troubles to deal with, no one stairing and whispering anymore it was all Tilly wanted, for everything to go back to normal and now it was. Life was looking on the up for her, obviously because she'd finally gotton over herself of being hurt by Jen and not given up so easily.

Just as Tilly returns home from college she remembers she's meeting up with Laura in the coffee shop soon, rather than spending time with Laura she'd much rather be able to spend her time with Jen but obviously just because she was back at Hollyoaks now, and finally getting back with Jen she couldn't just exactly egnore Laura, so instead she had a better idea.

_Jen, fancy magicly turning up to coffee shop in 20 minutes? pleaseeee I need to meet Laura and don't really want to be alone :) Much rather look at the most beautiful woman i've ever seen ;) T xxx_

Jen pulled out her phone and thought about it a couple of times first, but if Laura was there that would mean if anyone did say anything it wouldn't just be with her, or people would just think I was with Laura. I'm doing it again, thinking of the worst Jen thought angrly to herself. Ah who cares what people think anyways!

_Yep, I will see you there don't worry :) Can't wait Jxxx_

At the coffee shop Laura bought herself and Tilly a coffee while Tilly purposly found a place to sit where Jen could join in. Tilly kept looking at her phone to see if Jen had text to change her mind but nothing, so Tilly knew Jen wouldn't just let her down.

Finally Laura returned back with the coffee's for herself and Tilly and sat down beside her, Tilly thanked her and they began to talk about how Laura ended up at Hollyoaks in the first place and what she thought about the place until Jen entered the coffee shop. Seeing Laura looking so close to Tilly made Jen feel a little jelous but Tilly invited her here, she wanted her hear for a reason, she wanted her there because she'd rather spend time with her than Laura and that made Jen smile.

''Oh hi Laura'' Jen walked up to them, ''Hello Tilly'' Jen smiled

''Hello Miss Gilmour'' grinned Tilly, ''Hi Jen'' said Laura, ''You want to sit with us?'' Tilly asked, and of course Jen nodded. She wouldn't of even been there if it wasn't for Tilly and she was actually glad Tilly had asked her along.

Straight away Tilly stood up and went to buy Jen a coffee so she could stay longer and join in with the conversations, although Tilly didn't really want to talk about just herself and Laura because she knew Jen wouldn't really want to hear it. When Tilly returned she sat herself down beside Jen and put her legs up as they all began to talk about art. Of course one of the main subjects in Tilly and Jens relationship, it was just different speaking to someone else about it now.

The conversations between the three lasted about a hour before the coffee shop was closing, the whole the way through the conversations each one of them were so interested in what each said about art and Laura was most definetly impressed by being told Tilly was on the right track for Cambridge, after Tilly had finally said her peice of Art herself and Jen noticed Laura smiling at her and stairing into her eyes as she spoke, it took a lot for Tilly not to burst out laughing at the thought of Laura being stuck in a daze at her so she coughed loudly to knock Laura out of her daze and heart 'beautiful'.

''Erm, What did you say?'' Tilly asked, knowing what she'd said really, she just couldn't quite get through it.

''Nothing...erm, I said nothing'' Laura stuttered

Tilly just looked at her, waiting for the real response. This isnt what she wanted, she didn't want Laura to start feel something for her because that would only make her relationship with Jen harder.

''Laura can I ask you something without you getting mad?'' Tilly asked.

''Yeah sure, what is it Tilly?'' Laura asked

''Erm, like you, erm don't see me more than a friend do you?'' Tilly asked

Laura looked at Jen straight away after the question had been asked, she went all red and her words wernt coming out, she tried, tried her hardest to deny what Tilly had just asked but the words just wouldn't come out properly. So Tilly and Jen both new straight away Tillys gut feeling was absolotly right.

''I'm sorry Tilly, I didn't know i'd be teaching you'' Laura nearly cried.

''Look Laura don't worry about it, but you have to know this, us we can only ever be friends. I'm with someone I have been for a while'' said Tilly nicely.

''I know, honestly I know. Were just friends. Erm look I will see you tomorrow I don't feel so good'' said Laura, and with that she was up and left.

Tilly felt a little bad for outing Laura like that but now was not a time she needed troubles with someone else who had feelings for her, she had a gut feeling about it but just really didnt want it to be true, and now she was getting things back on track with Jen she definetly didnt need it.

Jen just looked at Tilly and smiled, it wasnt the easiest thing to do thats for sure and Jen was proud of Tilly, at least now they had no one hanging around when they were trying to sort things out, and most of all they were now alone.

''So where we going to go? because were alone now and you have no excuses'' Tilly laughed

The two decided they'd just spend the night at Tillys, her parents wern't due back home until around 12am so they had plenty time to just do the usual relationship stuff they'd once missed out on. Few DVD's a chinese and a couple of cuddles on the sofa is all they needed for now.

When the pair arrived at Tillys, she locked the door behind her not wanting any unexpected visitors whilst in the company of Jen. Tilly stopped Jen in the corridor after taking there coats of and hanging them up. Tilly couldn't hold back any longer, it was a erdge she couldnt fight if she wanted to. Seconds later she pushed Jen up against the wall in the corridor.

Of course Jen joined in with the kiss, its something she also wanted, needed in fact, it was something she'd been waiting so long for. There tounges danced around in one anothers mouths, so carefully and passionate. Hands moving onto faces and through one anothers hair until Tilly pulled back slowly and looked deep into Jens eyes and smiled.

''I love you Jen Gilmore so much''.


	22. Chapter 22

Might be a little while before the next chapter is up, Unfortunatly I start work tomorrow which is pretty busy. But I will try and update as soon as possible.

Leave a review, let me know how I am getting on. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 22

The morning was bright, and the sun was shining. Last night couldnt of possibly been any better for either of them. It was what they'd both been waiting so long for, dreamed for nights on end and what they both wanted more than anything in the world. It was perfect.

After the kiss and Tilly telling Jen she was in love with her, from that moment on things changed between them, the feelings were real, this reationship was true and pure full of love from the both of them. Jen was so happy from hearing Tilly telling her she was in love with her she picked her up full swing and kissed her hard, full of power, then telling the beautiful red head she felt exactly the same way.

The night was spend cuddled up on the sofa, sharing short but loving kisses throughout the movies and just generally having one of the best nights of there lives. The night wasn't about making love, it was about showing the love between them. Taking the time to tell one another how beautiful they are, sweeping hair from one anothers faces as they lay there together, kisses to the forhead and most of all telling one another they were in love with one another.

FINALLY!

The beautiful pair woke up in the exact same position they'd fallen asleep in, wrapped up in there long t-shirts holding tightly onto one another. Of course Jen wasn't ment to be staying over with Tillys parents coming back but with it being a night of love Tilly asked Jen to stay and of course Jen agreed. She neither didnt want to leave Tillys side.

''Morning beautiful'' Jen smiled kissing Tilly on the forhead.

''Morning gorgeous, was last night a dream'' Tilly giggled.

''Most definetly not, a dream come true but not a dream'' Jen smiled.

Jen left Tillys early in the morning so there was no way of her being caught in Tillys bed by her parents with the biggest smile on her face. Finally, she had her girl back and nothing could break her mood today, ecspecially when she had a lesson with Tilly first and second period. Things could only get better for the two of them.

Tilly was back at home taking a shower, getting ready and having breckfast happily singing along to herself skipping her way around the house. Cherpy as ever, again nothing could bring her mood down today. She was finally back on track, back to her usual self but only this time back with the woman she was in love with and the woman who loved her back. Tilly still couldn't belive it, yeah she said it to Jen first but she knows if Jen doesnt mean something so serious she wouldn't say it and the way she reacted was the best reaction ever, looking deeply into Jens eyes Tilly seen how happy Jen was to hear those words and Tilly felt exactly the same way when she heard them herself.

Her and Jen were finally complete and nothing or no one was going to break that.

The college day began and Jen and Tilly were extatic to see one another again, massive smiles and it's was something the studants hadn't seen Jen be in a long while. Back to her normal self, making stupid jokes about them not being interested enough in art, giggling around with the other studants and the one just for Tilly, giving her loving smiles and touches as she walked past her desk.

Jen felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she instantly knew by the smirk on Tillys face the message was from her, and by the looks of it it was most definetly going to be a text to wind her up where Jen could do nothing to fulfil her needs on the teenager. Sitting down on her desk and pulling out her phone under the desk, looking around to see if anyone was looking before reading the message.

_Miss Gilmore your looking well fit standing up there, if I remember correctly you havent let me seduce you in that cubbord of yours ;) think of the things I could do to you after all this time of need :P xxx_

Jen nearly chocked reading the message and Tilly was sat at the back of the classroom watching Jens every move, she knew exactly what she was doing and she was loving every minute of it. Although no one else heard Jen nearly choke in the classroom Tilly did which made her giggle out loud causing everyone to look around including Jen, Tilly politely smiled and put her head back down to get on with her work trying her best to hold in her laugh. Pay back is a bitch!

_I don't know Tills, I think I could do myself a better job right now in that cubbord ;) Like I done this morning when you were asleep :D xxx_

Tilly instantly pulled out her phone when she felt it vibrate, and when she read the text message she nearly exploded, never, ever did she think Jen would say something like that during college time. Tilly went bright red, instantly thinking of Jen getting it on with herself right beside her in her bed, it was all to much to think about right now she just wanted to drag Jen into the Art cubbord and ravage her there and then.

Tilly looked up to see Jen smirking towards her, Jen seen how Tilly went from being pale to completely red in the face and it amused her, she knew Tilly would never think she would say something like that, and thats why she said it.

The lesson went on exchanging dirty messages to the point where neither could take it anymore both practically slipping from there seats, the power of the messages was unbeliveable. Five minutes till the end and Jen told everyone to pack up there things and head out, obviously asking Tilly to stay behind when everyone left, which Tilly for one couldn't of been happier about.

''mmmm where were we?'' Jen spoke before locking the door and taking Tilly into the cubbord.

''Wait Jen? really? I mean what if'' Tilly was cut short

''Your fault now come here'' Jen smirked

They were already on full power, lips connected within a second, tounges dancing around one anothers mouths, pushing one another up against each wall before removing one anothers tops. Full swing the girls couldn't stop themselves now, Jen lifted Tilly from her feet and held herself against her tightly while Tilly massaged Jens nipples causing them to harden instantly. Before long Jen had made her way down to Tillys hotstop causing Tilly to moan in her mouth right away, circling the most heated area over and over until Tilly was ready to expload, then entering her two fingers inside making Tilly moan louder and louder each time.

Then Tilly took control removing Jens dress and forcefully pushing her back down onto one of the tables in the room and climbing on top of her. Jen liked it, she loved it when Tilly took control. Fastly kissing her way down Jens body while pacing her fingers inside of Jen forcefully, biting on Jens nipple every so often. Jen was ready to expload, her body was like fire close to the end when Tilly moved herself right down and started sucking on Jens wet area hard and at the right speed until Jen practically screamed with pleasure and reased instantly.

Tilly slowly made her way back up to Jens face and kissed her lightly, laying herself on top of Jen for each to catch there breaths. Then getting up and quickly putting there clothes back on so each could be ready for there next lesson.

Today, had definetly been eventful and pleasurable for the both of them.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks again for reading this. I always love to read your reviews, they help me through! Please leave your reviews good or bad and i'll try my best to update another chapter tonight.

Chapter 23

The feeling of love was in the air for both Jen and Tilly. The time theyd missed out on had already been forgotton, although they had a lot of time to be catching up on it was like nothing had happened. Right now, here the two women had never felt so releaved before, so in love before. As they say time apart makes the heart grow fonder of one another, it was exactly right. Time apart made them feel so much more in love every single second of everyday.

Although neither showed the hurt inside when around people, or one another for that matter it actually hurt like hell, feeling lonely every single day they were apart, the sleepless nights of regrets, crying themselves to sleep for messing something so perfect, something that made both happier than they'd ever been before, and now they were back together.

Not fully sorted, but on the right track. Slowly but surely they'd be back to normal.

Making love in the art room wasn't a very good idea, but neither could contain themselves any longer. They'd spend so much time alone, being hurt it's something they both needed more than anything. Full of love and passion.

Just because they were finally back on track didn't mean Jen didn't feel bad for the way she'd treated Tilly the multiple times before, because she did, she thought about it all the time. Seeing Laura, another studant teacher being so formal, and open about her friendship with Tilly made Jen realise she'd been to hard on Tilly about there connection, acting as if she wasn't there during college times then practically riping her clothes off when they were alone. It made Jen feel sick to her stomach the more she thought about it. Poor Tilly must have been thinking she wasn't good enough to talk to in public but good enough to have sex with when alone. It felt like she'd been just using the teen, and this time she was going to make it all right.

No one judged Laura when she was sitting talking to Tilly infront of her class mates, infront of teachers, no rumours were started. It just all looked so simple, so easy. Yet, she got angry with Tilly for just saying Hello in the corridor, she never did consider what Tilly could have been going through. It played on her mind day in day out, if Tilly didn't fight for there relationship time after time she'd never be as happy as she is today.

She's in love, more than ever before. She never realised she could possibly love someone so much but obviously, she was wrong and it was all down to this beautiful mature teenager.

Jen pulled out her phone to text Tilly, she wanted to prove to Tilly she was serious about this relationship, how she wanted to put the past behind her, and just get on with the future. Of course she wasn't going to just sit and chat up the younger female infront of studants or members of staff, but it wouldn't hurt to smile at her as she walked past, or say a polite hello. At least that way Tilly wouldn't feel like Jen didn't notice her as she passed the college corridors, because she did. Everytime, seeing Tilly walk past her class room door made her day, even when they wern't on good terms it still helped the beautiful woman to get through the day.

''Taking you out to dinner tonight my beautiful, be ready for 8pm :)''

When Tilly opened her message from Jen the biggest smile formed on her face, she was more than exited for the night she had ahead with the one woman she loved. This was something herself and Jen had never done together yet, a date a real date this had to prove something and Tilly for herself could not wait.

''Can't wait babe, I will see you then Txxx''

Jen was clutching her phone in hand waiting for Tillys reply, she knew Tilly would say yes with it being the first date but it made her feel a lot more exited actually seeing the text from her lover than thinking it.

Tonight Jen was going to try her best to treat Tilly like a princess. Even if it isn't a fancy expensive resturant as long as the two of them are there, together in love spending open time together would be a total differance to the way Jen used to treat her. This, is the least Tilly deserves.

8pm came quicker than expected for the both of them, normally when your looking forward to something the time drags along as slowly as possible but today, it felt like they'd been waiting a hour at the most. Tilly had dolled herself up in a long red dress, tightly fitted she looked beautiful. She knew, Jen would be gobsmacked to how she was dressed because no one has ever really seen Tilly all dolled up, with the dresses and the makeup but all of this was just to impress her lover that little bit more.

Jen ordered herself a taxi because she knew they'd be celebrating tonight and they'd definetly be drinking. Texting Tilly before she set off from Diane's then making her way straight around to Tillys.

Tilly opened the door and made her way up the long path as fast as she could without falling over and jumped straight in the taxi and looked straight towards Jen. As Tilly thought Jen was speechless, she'd always thought Tilly was the most beautiful person she'd ever seen in her life but today, somehow she looked fabulous and she couldn't tear her eyes of her. Until the taxi driver interuppted her.

''Double date girls?'' he questionned not even considering they were together as a couple.

''No'' Jen replied angrly, not just because he'd interuppting her but because he hadn't even considered them being gay.

''Oooo your together?'' he giggled ''your both fit too, mind if I watch?'' he laughed obviously joking but neither Jen or Tilly found it the slightest bit funny. They just egnored the disrespectful man and sat silently together. Hand on hand until Jen couldn't fight the urge but to kiss her beautiful girlfriend passionatly, again being interuppted by a wolf whistle from the driver. This time laughing it off and relaxing back into the chair for the rest of the journey.

Arriving to there destenation finally Jen payed for the taxi and stepped out first, then helping her younger lover out afterwards, taking her hand in hand and guiding her through the doors and along to there candle lit table at the far end of the resturant.

After minutes of being sat two men approached the pair, one of the smartly dressed men took the pairs bags and took them up to the room for them where the other waiter stood. ''May I take your orders'' he asked. Tilly and Jen both ordered the Spagetti Bolognaise with Meatballs and the waiter left.

The first of the three course meal arrived about 15 minutes after ordering with a glass of red wine. After eating the first the second arrived and then the dessert. Both were pretty packed up. Tilly hadn't had a meal like this in a long time, and neither did Jen. They streched themselves back to help take away there bloated stomaches and smiled to one anothers direction.

No one there to judge, or to be hiding away from them. Or so they thought...

Tilly received a message from a number she didn't know with a picture of herself and Jen sat at the resturant table.

'You and your teacher huh? Nice'


	24. Chapter 24

Leave your reviews. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 24

The terror in Tillys eyes gave it away straight away to Jen, she noticed the instant change in Tilly within the seconds of pulling her phone from her bag, Jen studied Tilly's face for a couple of seconds longer, somehow Jen always knew how bad the situation was when it came to Tilly, always and obviously, this didn't look like good news.

What the hell was the chances of this happening? now? today? When everything had been so perfect between them. They'd only been back together a couple of days and now this happens. Tilly is actually in two minds of telling Jen, only for Jen to run a mile in a different direction, but this time without looking back. This was way to much to deal with, it was horrible. It was becoming really hard for Tilly not to burst out in tears there and then, she didn't dare look up to find who had caught them, scared to find out who was there? who had been watching them?

How would she explain it? On a romantic meal with her Art teacher, candles, holding hands. God only knows how long this person has been standing watching them. They might of even seen them kiss.

Sitting so terrified, Tilly hadn't even realised the woman she loved who was sat infront of her had been calling her name multiple times.

''Tilly'' Jen raised her voice once more, finally getting the attention of the teenager with tears building up in her eyes. Jen noticed this immediatly, raising straight from her seat and rushing to Tillys side, worried to what the outcome of this outburst could possibly be. Jen didnt once think it was going to be about her and Tilly, it didnt cross her mind once, she was only worried for the teenager.

''What is going on? Your scaring me Tilly'' the teacher spoke concerned for her lover.

The words simply wouldnt come from Tillys mouth, she didn't want to scare Jen away again, leave them both broken hearted again. When Tilly tried to tell Jen, the words were either coming out too fast, or just coming out mumbled and Jen couldn't understand a word of it.

''Us? Catch? Someone? Picture? Tilly, please calm down. Tell me again'' Jen asked all worked up.

Tilly took herself a few breaths and worked up the courage to tell Jen what situation they were really in.

''Jen, someone has just sent me this'' Tilly said handing over her phone

Jen was also terrifed, taking a few minutes to study Tillys phone, over and over again. Looking at the picture, then looking at the message below. The same things running through her head as they were running through Tillys. How were they going to get through this and still be together? Of course she didn't want to run away this time. Tilly was 18, she wasnt really doing anything major wrong and she didn't really care for her job anymore. Not after the job was the reason of breaking up in the first place. Jen too, didn't want to look around to find who could be sitting staring at the two it was to terrifying.

The thought of being caught out by someone who wouldn't give them a chance to explain like Diane did, someone who could even bribe them over knowing their precious secret and again someone who could send Jen to prison.

Jen finally built up the courage to stand up and take a look around, but after minutes of searching there was no one, no one they knew, or even reconized for that matter. Now there was no way of them finding out who this person was, or what this person was going to do about it. For all they knew this person could be on the phone to the police right now?

Jen had noticed Tillys state, and she couldnt quite blame her, because she felt exactly the same, but after the amount of times she'd walked away and left Tilly to deal with things alone was even harder to think about, but this time she wanted things to be different, this time she wanted to show Tilly they were in this together, if they were in trouble then so be it, but sticking together and dealing with the problem was a definate .

''Tilly, look at me please'' Jen spoke softly lifting Tillys head to face hers and wiping her eyes. ''We will work this out together, me and you. But for tonight, we're gonna try forget about this mess and enjoy the rest off the night ok?'' Jen explained.

Jen felt horrible watching Tillys facial expressions change to shock. Jen had really messed this girl up, Tilly was so used to being pushed away and left to deal with things alone she thought it was only going to happen again. Yet again she realised how badly she'd treated this girl and she wasn't about to make the same mistake, that was for sure.

Of course the situation couldn't just be forgotton. It was still there, playing at the back of their minds as they spoke but neither mentioned it again and the table was full of laughter and beautiful smiles.

The night was getting on and Tilly could only wish her parents were away so Jen could stay but of course, the one time she wanted her parents gone, they wern't. Just her luck.

Jen rang for a taxi back to Hollyoaks after spending a long while chatting about what the two had missed out on in time, and yet again neither got board of listening. It what made them so perfect together, being able to talk to someone day in and day out without getting the slightest bit board was what they were like.

Firstly arriving outside of Tillys house after a long drive home holding onto one another, and sharing the odd passionate kiss they shared another passionate but loving kiss before heading back to a worried sick, sleepless night to what could happen tomorrow at college.

''Dont worry Tilly, nothings gonna break us this time'' Jen spoke softly with a wave.

Jen knew, even if this was bad, even if the police were involved, being fired. None of that mattered without Tilly, this relationship wouldn't be broke. Not after having to wait so long to get back on track.

A trip, weekend trip is what they needed. First thing she done when she arrived back at Dianes is looked up on somethings they could do together to get away.

Nothing, and I mean nothing was breaking this relationship apart. They could get through anything and everything together as long as they wanted do. And obviously they did.


	25. Chapter 25

Leave your reviews let me know what you think, Thanks for reading.

Chapter 25

Finally being back on track then getting caught a couple of days later just had to be the impossible. After all the months they'd spent together and they'd only been caught twice then they finally decide to get back together, but as a in love couple and someone is there on their first date. Tilly wondered through the night what she possibly could have done to get this much bad luck in her life.

Tilly woke up a few times during the night due to bad dreams of having to break up with her older lover, she couldnt seam to shake the feeling, it was always in her head, what was going to happen tomorrow at college? she really didn't want Jen to get into any trouble at all, or to be taken away from her. The both of them had came way to far to be caught out now and split up, now they were a real couple, in a relationship in love. This was the best they'd ever been, this time Jen wasnt scared anymore, and it crossed Tillys mind, she wanted Jen to be worried, she didn't want Jen to loose her job or go to prison for being careless now she didn't care what people thought.

Jen sat awake most of the night, not because she was scared of what might happen because she couldn't really care less, this time it was Tilly doing all the worrying. Jen just thought of this person as a werido for taking pictures of them in the first place. She was awake because she was trying to book something for the weekend, with it being so sort notice she couldn't really find anything, it didnt need to be far away, didn't need to be all warm and lovely, but something herself and Tilly could share the oppertunity together.

Before Tilly knew it, it was time to get up and ready for college, which she was totally and utterly dreading, she dragged herself from her bed and took a shower before getting ready to await Sinaed coming to walk to college together. Jen on the other hand was already up and ready, sitting in the dining room drawing. It was like nothing had happened, of course there was a little bit of doubt to the outcome of it all, like what people talking about them thats the thing she didn't want. But she knew, whatever did happen her and Tilly were in this together and they were getting away for the weekend anyway. She was looking forward to it.

Sinaed arrived at Tilly's and the two set off to the college together, arm in arm. Somehow talking to Sinaed about her problems took Tillys mind from her own, otherwise she proberly would have ran straight back home and locked herself away until it was over and done with, so she walked on and put a brave smile on her face to show whoever this stupid person was taking pictures of them, they were not scared one little bit.

Jen was there, to protect them both she was stronger this time, ready for the fight of there relationship and thats all Tilly needed. She didn't care what else happened to her, as long herself and Jen could still be together nothing else mattered and that was for sure. She wipped out her phone, and quickly text Jen before arriving at the college gates.

_I hope everything goes well today! Could'nt sleep last night, let me know if anything gets said. I love you T xxx_

Jen was already sat in her classroom marking some work when she received the teens message, she smiled to herself and wiped her finger over her phone. How this girl made everything go away and everything so perfect she did not know, she is only glad she stuck to her to find out or she could have missed out on a one in a lifetime oppertunity.

_Beautiful, don't you worry about a thing ok? Just act normal. Remember we are in this together. We all know how much you love college so have a nice day ;) I love you too J xxx_

At least that caused her to giggle, Tilly thought. Jen always had her way to get through to the teen and let her know everything was going to be alright. Jen had been in college for half a hour already, and no one had been looking at her funny, or even said anything to her about it, it was just like a normal day.

As the day went on Tilly was a little paranoid with herself, although no one was saying anything she still knew, someone out there knew something and they were harsh enough to let them know and try spoil there night which obviously never happened but someone did know, and they were keeping it to themselves and it was only making Tilly worry more and more.

Then she received another text message from the same number!

_Are you ok Tilly, you look a little shook up today?_

Tilly felt sick, to the stomach. Surely this person wasn't going to keep this going for long. This person was in the college and was proberly already on there way to tell Mr Keeler and she couldn't stand it.

The colour drained from her skin, her body started shaking violantly, stomach turning and feeling like she was about to faint. The voices in the background had gone all distant and her fingertips started to feel all fuzzy, after another couple of minutes of feeling like it, it felt like someone was keeping her eyelids together, tightly. Feeling like her head was bouncing from wall to wall.

''Tilly, Tilly are you ok?'' her teacher panicked

No answer came, all Tilly heard was echoing from the front of the room, feeling more paranoid as she saw everyone looking in her direction. Feeling as bad as she did she really wished she'd tried to eat something this morning.

Crash! Tilly fell to the ground within a instant, completely out of this world, out for the count. She'd fainted.

Her teacher rushed to the back of the classroom and shouted someone to go get help as quickly as possible, someone to get the nurce and somone to get another teacher to help out. Which two studants from the front done straight away while everyone else crowded around Tilly laying on the class room floor, white as a sheet.

Jen was sat in her silent classroom, finishing of marking some work when the studant from Tillys class burst through the door, out of breath and all shook up. Jen instantly stood from her chair and looked in her direction. She didn't know what was happening.

''Miss, Miss, we need your help Tilly Evans just collapsed in the classroom''

Within a instant Jen was out the door and rushing down the corridor all different thoughts running through her head. When arriving to the classroom being met my the nurce of the school also rushing inside. Jen instantly went in after her and backed everyone up from Tilly so when she woke she didnt feel smuthered. Jen wanted to cry, she just wanted to burst, she wanted to be down on her knee's helping the teen, holding her lover but here was not the place to do so, she just felt so helpless.

After another couple of minutes Tillys eyes started to flicker, slowly but surely. Only to find everyone around her, she wondered what she was doing on the floor, but all that was taken away when she seen the beautiful smile from her girlfriend out the corner of her eye. Jen noticed she'd seen, and obviously noticed the smile on Tilly's face afterwards. Jen giggled quietly knowing how careful Tilly had just been not to smile in her direction. Of course she was ok, but Jen wanted to know what caused it for sure.

''How you feeling Tilly?'' the nurse asked

''Erm, yeah i'm fine, just need a little air thats all'' replied Tilly jumping up from the floor.

''Yukkk! I'm covered in dust'' Tilly said as she pattered her clothing.

''She's back'' her teacher laughed.

So as Tilly said she made her way from the classroom out into the college yard only to be followed out by Jen.

Jen just had to sneek up on her, or it wouldn't have been any fun. She slowly creeped behind her and lightly grabbed her from behind then moving to infornt of her, she asked how she was and when she heard this person had sent another message she knew this is exactly what happened to Tilly, why she fainted. The poor girl was just so scared for there relationship.

''Baby, we're going away tonight for the weekend so don't worry ok?'' Jen said

''Going away? where?'' Tilly asked exited

''Suprise, pick you up at 6 bring warm clothes k?'' smiled Jen

''Got it'' replied Tilly

Then both leaving in there different directions, taking a few glances back to look at one another while thinking about this amazing trip they would be experiancing all weekend together. Tilly didn't care what it was she would be doing, as long as she was doing it with Jen thats all she needed. They could at least be alone.


	26. Chapter 26

This is the last one I will be posting up tonight. I will try my best to get another one up tomorrow but got work to do again! Sorry if it takes a couple of days. Leave your reviews, Thank you.

Chapter 26

**Part 1 of the Hiking trip **

It was the end of College and Tilly returned back home to grab her things for her weekend away with her lover, this would surely take there minds of things from back at Hollyoaks.

Jen returned from college and went straight to the shops to grab a tent, sleeping bags ect. With her knowing she was going away for the weekend yesterday she put everything in the boot of the jeep last night while Diane was asleep to save from being asked twenty questions. She picked themselves up a 4 man tent so they'd have plenty room, bought some camping supplies like the bbq, the little camp chairs, pillows, sleeping bags and hiking things.

Everything the two needed Jen got, making sure the nights would be comfy for them too with the blow up matresses. She wasn't really a camping person herself but she remembered going with her grandad a couple of times when she was a child and she'd heard Tilly talking about camping trips before too so it was something they'd both done before.

Tilly was packed and ready and awaiting for her text message from Jen downstairs. She'd told her parents she was going to her friend Kim's house for the weekend and of course they agreed. Handing over a little spending money for while she was away to add to the amount she'd taken from her own savings. She didn't know where she was going so she took plenty of cash just encase. Unknowing to Jen buying everything they needed for the weekend. Including the food and drinks which could last them a fortnight.

The point of the whole hiking trip was to spend time together and get away from Hollyoaks but the more Jen looked into the trip, the more she knew herself and Tilly would like it. The hikes are fast and long, about 15-20 miles each so Jen knew there would be plenty of interesting sights, looking at the beauty of the nature and this is something herself and Tilly both love to do, even better together.

They can just be themselves, no one there to judge what so ever. The groups are always cut up into small groups so your not really waiting around for anyone, you get the chance to meet new people and you get to have the taste of new experiences.

This is a good thing for them to do, socialising with new people as a couple is just what they needed.

Jen picked Tilly up around the corner with her bags and set off onto there exiting trip together. The music was playing loudly, Jen was trying to be funny bopping her head back and forth like a gangster while singing along to the songs played loudly causing Tilly to giggle. Instantly there minds were taken from the situation back home.

''Stop that Jen, it looks terrible'' Tilly giggled

''What this?'' Jen carried on. ''Your kidding this is the shit'' Jen said but couldnt hold her laugh in.

''Please promise me you'll never do that again, you're a teacher for gods sake'' Tilly smiled

''I promise'' Jen giggled cringing at herself for even considering it.

The rest of the journey went past with general conversation, obviously Tilly asked over and over where the hell they were going but Jen didn't once give in. The situation which was happening back home at Hollyoaks didn't get mentioned once, or even come to there minds. They were full of energy and exitment for the weekend they had ahead of them.

Arriving at the camp site Tilly was more than exited, she couldn't wait. Stepping out the jeep and helping Jen with all there accessories and picking a quiet spot at the end of the feild they began to struggle together to put up the tent. Together, as a team they done it in the end. Tilly blew up the air bed while Jen set up the camp fire, the bbq and the camp chairs. Then Tilly placed the air bed inside the tent, the pillows and the two double blankets and zipping up the tent to join Jen outside.

Jen and Tilly had taken multiple pictures of each other while setting everything up, all silly pictures something they can look back on and laugh together. Then relaxing outside of the tent together, up close both with there sketch pads in hand while waiting for everyone to arrive so they could all bond before the hiking starts tomorrow.

After about half a hour a lot of the spaces on the feild were almost filled with other couples. Until another two women brought there things beside Jen and Tillys tent. Anyone would have thought Jen and Tilly were the most ignorant people in the world, just sat ignoring everything around them, glued to there sketch pads, but obviously everyone knows what they're like when drawing.

Without Jen and Tilly noticing the two girls who set up there tent and camp fire beside them were also finished, along with everyone else. Everyone sitting silenty, obviously not wanting to start conversation with anyone. But Jen looked up and noticed, nudging Tilly and putting away there sketch pads.

''Hello i'm Jen and this is Tilly'' the teacher smiled to the two women.

''Hello, it's nice to meet you's. I'm Emma and this is Jayde'' they smiled.

After a couple of minutes Emma and Jayde came and sat beside Jen and Tilly. Explaining they didn't want to talk earlier because they looked so glued to there drawings. Jen and Tilly laughed at the comment and explained themselves causing them all to laugh. The girls were nice, also a lesbian couple wanting to get away from home for a couple of days. The four spoke for almost a hour about one another before the group of people who'd be splitting them into groups for tomorrows events came round and put them into groups, told them where to meet and what time to meet.

Jen, Tilly, Emma and Jayde were put into Jim's group. A lovely looking middle aged man who seamed nice, he introduced himself and asked the four girls there names, writing them down and telling them what they needed to know and also pointing out where the toilets were, the rules of the feild ect.

''Your not allowed to drink alcohol...Unless you invite me'' he added causing them all to laugh.

''Thank god for that'' Jen thought she'd brought quite a bit for herself and Tilly and the other two woman had also brought quite a bit for themselves too. So the four agreed they'd just share it all together.

''So you all friends? come together?'' Jim asked

''Erm no, just us two and them two we didn't know each other'' said Emma

''Ah right, so like you's all gay or something?'' he asked

''Not that it's any of your business but yeah'' said Jayde.

Tilly and Jen laughed, she'd taken the words right out of there mouths. They all just looked at him, he was looking funny at them all, one by one. Then a huge smile formed on his face. ''Yeah! i'm working with four lesbians. The guys are gonna love this'' he thought to himself. He said his goodbye's and walked back to the front of the feild where the other men were standing.

The four girls had a little laugh about him, how he'd seamed creepy by the way he was looking at them and laughed it off until Tilly saw Jim and 6 other creepy men looking in there direction.

''Omg! There all talking about us'' Tilly said shyly.

''Are bless your shy arn't you love? Best give the perverts something to look at then'' said Emma.

It was a bit of fun for them, so of course they agreed. Both couples sharing a passionate kiss while all the men were looking just to make some fun out of it all. When moving out from the kiss looking straight over to the men who were stood gobsmacked looking at them. The four girls laughed and Jen and Emma started the BBQ's for the four of them while Tilly and Jayde set one fire between them and got some of the alcohol out ready.

Again taking plenty of pictures in the process. Yes! Tonight was going to be a wild one for sure.


	27. Chapter 27

I will try my best to get another one up tomorrow but got work to do again! Sorry if it takes a couple of days. Leave your reviews, Thank you.

Chapter 27

**Hiking Trip part 2**

The feild was in full swing. Plenty of fun and laughter, drinking around the BBQ and the camp fires. Everyone equally getting to know everyone who they'd be spending the day with tomorrow in there little groups.

Jen, Tilly, Emma and Jayde just stuck together in there group without socialising with anyone else, they didn't need to get to know anyone else seens though they wouldn't be with them tomorrow on the hiking so there was plenty of other time to get to know some others. So tonight was just going to be the four of them together.

They'd spent a hour or so getting to know one another, and learned that they wern't really different. Emma and Jayde worked together and all relationships were restricted so they had to hide there feelings like Jen and Tilly did. Not like Jen and Tilly were anywhere near in the same situation all four still had to hide there feelings so each knew what they were going through.

After some time Emma had an idea. It was a warm night, no cold are and no wind so they pulled out there game of twister and decided they'd just use it as a drinking game. The loosers has to drink for a total of 30 seconds while spinning around as fast as they can.

Anything to have some fun Jen and Tilly immedietly agreed.

Jen shouted over Jim who was sat alone staring into space so he could spin the wheel for them and instantly he agreed. Watching four lesbian lovers crawl all over each other had to be better than sitting alone. Jen had passedhim over a drink as he sat down and they began with the game.

Crawing there way in and out of each other to try not to loose the four of them were all squeezed together laughing and giggling together. Emma thought she was funny, tickling Tillys nose with her free hand to try get her to drop. Emma succeded but all three fell down with her so it was 30 of drinking and spinning for the four of them.

Jim laughed and counted as the four girls span around like idiots for 30 seconds drinking from there glasses before starting a new game. Again all four fell down, the same happened nearly everytime. All tickling one another to try get them to fall until finally others started to head off to bed.

The four decided with it getting so late, and people heading of to bed they would settle it down a little bit. They didn't want to be getting into any trouble with the others. Jim had been enjoying himself so much he'd commented on not stopping, it has nothing to do with anyone what you do here he said causing the girls to laugh.

All the other men who were leading the groups had been watching the four at the back and got totally jealous of what Jim had front row seats too and wished they'd picked the group first. Everyone else seamed so boring, having a quiet drink and a bite to eat, then there is four lesbians at the top corner playing twister and drinking like animals.

The four put away the game and sat themselves around the camp fire and knocked there noice down a couple of pegs. Jayde put her radio on at a low level while they spoke again for a while.

''Tilly, you have really gorgeous eyes'' Emma said out of the blue

''Erm, thank you'' Tilly smiled and giggled a little with her being drunk

Emma just nodded and carried on talking to everyone. Jen didn't think anything of it and neithr did Tilly of course because she was there with her girlfriend so there was nothing to be worried about what so ever.

Finally the four girls decided it was time for bed, they'd already drank there body weight in alcohol, already been to the inside toilets before bed and everyone else were already in there tents. It was already nearly 3am and they had to be back up at 9am and with Tilly being Tilly and Jen being Jen you know what there going to get up to whilst alone.

Saying goodnight and climbing into bed soon after Jen and Tilly couldn't keep there hands off each other. Head to head, passionatly kissing, both bodies exploading quicker than ever before. The alcohol was getting to them and they liked it. Both moaning slightly into one anothers mouths while removing each others top half of the clothing. Tent furiously shaking from side to side with the loud sounds of the muffled moans inside. Obviously plenty people around them could hear, but they didn't care in the slightest.

Tilly instantly took control of the love making, Jen loved it when Tilly forcefully took control slowly running her fingers down Jens body before taking each nipple directly into her mouth and sucking until they were hard. Tilly kissed her way back up Jens body and brought Jens arms with her placing them above her head and holding them there, obviously teasing Jen until she couldnt wait no more, taking Jen beyond paridise.

Biting lightly on Jens lip before going in for another passionate kiss while running her hands between Jens legs causing the moaning to become much louder. Then kissing her way back down Jens body sending her into a explosion of an orgasam. Just as Tilly removed Jens bottoms seconds away from giving Jen what she'd been waiting for they both stopped breathlesly to hear arguing from Jayde and Emmas tent.

''I seen you man, flirting away with Tilly. You done it right in fucking front of me. Touching her nose, telling her she's got beautful eyes and shit get out now!'' they heard Jayde saying.

Jen and Tilly looked at each other and giggled quietly. Obviously arguing because they'd had a drink. How much Jen and Tilly were glad they trusted each other 100 percent and didn't go all weird when they were drunk. If something they just wanted to pound on each other when they were drunk.

''Are you serious Jayde? Go to fucking sleep will you. Be serious. Tilly is next door having sex with her girlfriend Jen do you remember her? her girlfriend you idiot'' Emma shouted back.

Tilly and Jen looked shocked at each other, now they realised how loud they must have been. They had been getting listened to. They just wanted the argument about them to stop so they could get on with what they were doing. But both, were way to nosey to not listen in on the argument. Giggling at each other.

''She really has got some problems'' Jen laughed. ''You got that one right! Now, where were we beautiful?'' Tilly smiled.

Getting hot again, Tilly worked Jen up again which obviously didn't take long because after five minutes Jen was begging for more shouting Tillys name. Tilly gave in and entered her fingers powerfully inside of Jen causing Jens body to spasim instantly, then returning back to Jens face while Tilly furiously pumped herself in and out of Jen.

The same went on for another couple of hours, equally pleasing one another. Tent rocking furiously for hours, loud moans echoing around the feilds. What more could they have wanted? It was amazing.

Lets just hope no one realises it was Tilly and Jen and just blame Emma and Jayde


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The troups on the feild were all awoken by the sound of a blow horn over and over again at 9am. The wind whistling and the birds chirping as the sun shun down to the tents around the camp.

When Jen and Tilly finally finally woke after Jim shaking the tent before even opening there eyes they knew drinking so much last night and going to sleep so late was not a good idea, but looking back on the events which took place between them was definetly worth it for sure.

Sharing a couple of snuggles and sharing a few passionate kisses they finally found it in themselves to drag themselves up and out into the halls to shower and get ready before setting out on there long hiking journey. When ready the girls returned back to their tent to await Jim, Jayde and Emma so they could start the day properly.

With Tilly remembering the argument from the night before it sent her into giggles. Jayde really did have some major problems with trust and Tilly knew for a fine fact, today between the four of them was going to be very awkward indeed.

''What you randomly laughing for?'' Jen questionned

''Just laughing at them two last night, i'm not gonna be able to look at them today'' replied Tilly still giggling at herself.

Just when Jen was about to reply about the trust issues she noticed Jayde and Emma walking towards them, Jen quickly nudged Tilly to let her know now was the time to stop talking about them as well as giggling Jen looked towards them and politely smiled.

''You two had a good night didn't you's'' Emma smiled.

Jen and Tilly both went bright red in the face, they knew exactly what she was talking about as soon as she winked. Thankfully there was no need to answer the question after hearing Jayde tut towards Emma causing all three to look at her.

''What on earth is your problem seriously?'' Emma asked

Both Jen and Tilly knew this was about the argument the night before instantly feeling uncomfortable in the presants of Jayde and Emma. Last night they both seamed so nice, kind, normal but today you could tell they were going through some rough patches.

''What did I say to you last night huh?'' Jayde said angrly

''Don't you dare start this again. Just because you have problems with trust with me don't bring these into in and make them feel bad. Can you not see there in love? the way they look at each other? the way they talk about each other? they cuddle, kiss. Why can't we be like that? Our relationship is like shit compaired to theres. I'm sick of it, I don't know if I want this anymore Jayde'' replied Emma crying.

Straight away without even thinking Jen and Tilly removed themselves from the conversation. No matter how sorry they felt for Emma this wasn't ruining there time away together. They had been through hell over the past couple of weeks and they'd come here to get away from the winging and the trouble and to generally just have a good time together, and that wasn't gonna happen if Jayde kept starting trouble when they were around them.

Finally Jim appeared at the front along with Jayde and Emma who had already been warned to keep there voices down at the back of the feild, making Jen and Tilly glad they left when they did. Finally, taking hand in hand, cameras around there necks they were ready to go and see the beautiful nature and views.

Jim was a funny character, not because he told jokes, or because he was generally funny. It was more like the girls were laughing at him, not with him. None of the girls dared walk infront of him, because each knew he was taking all the time he could checking them out from behind.

Up and down the hills for hours was seriously starting to kill Jen and Tilly off. Both equally hungover to hell, heads pounding, starving. But being together, being so close while taking in the views, taking pictures they loved every minute of the day together. Both trying to keep as far away as possible from Jayde and Emma, the pair obviosuly didn't want to be on the trip any longer, or together for that matter.

What made things worse for Tilly and Jen was hearing the comments from Emma telling Jayde it was all her fault at the fact Jen and Tilly wern't really talking to them as much as they did last night. They felt bad, really bad for Emma who had done nothing at all wrong, but they knew, if they spoke to Emma it was only going to cause ore trouble for them.

Finally after hours of walking, taking pictures of the surroundings, and of each other getting Jim to take pictures of the two of them all the way through the hike they eventually stopped to have something to eat before heading back to the camp. Sitting down on top of one of the cliffs it looked amazing from the top, so of course again Jen and Tilly took a few pictures.

''Don't take any of us'' Jayde snapped.

''Don't worry, I wasn't planning on it'' Jen snapped back.

She was seriously beginning to get annoyed with Jayde, she'd been giving them sly looks and dodgy comments all the way through and they hadn't done anything wrong. It was her with the problems, her who started the arguments so Jen decided she wasnt just gonna stand there and take it anymore.

Jen knew tonight was the last night and she didn't want any trouble so herself and Tilly decided tonight was just going to be for the two of them, a couple of drinks, not a lot because she was driving back in the morning, take plenty more pictures of each other and head of to bed. Without having to get trouble for trying to be friendly.

For two people never wanting to go back to Hollyoaks because they would have to hide again, they both couldn't wait to get back. Never before had they met anyone like Jayde before and never again would they want to that was for sure.

''Maybe next time I will book us somewhere alone'' Jen laughed.

''You got that right'' Tilly smiled leaning over for a kiss from her girl.

Trailing and dragging themselves back towards the camp Jen and Tilly walked it behind the others, shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand. They felt so free, like nothing was complicated about there relationship and both knew fine well it was gonna be a struggle having to go back to Hollyoaks and pertend they were nothing to one another like always, but these two had been through so much together and again been brought out back on top. This couple could do anything they wanted to.

So tonight was the last bit of freedom they had together, they were young, free to the world and willing to have plenty of fun. Just not when around Jayde that was for sure. Jen and Tilly didn't care if they were drinking alone, as long as they didn't have to cope with any more ignorance from Jayde.

After agonizing hours of walking, and climbing with a hangover they finally arrived back to the camp. All Jen and Tilly wanted to do was go back to there tent, set the fire, start the BBQ and have a few drinks before bed.

With it being the winter the dark nights came through quickly and early. Quickly setting the fire before it got to dark they sat with there sketch pads out. Obviously, drawing some of the amazing beautiful views they'd seen and taken pictures of today. It was there thing, they could sit there all day and all night long drawing together. Occasionally taking a little glance of one anothers and sharing the odd kiss. But not much attention was given to one another when drawing. Way to much consentration was needed for that.

Gladly Emma and Jayde stayed in there tent all night long, still arguing loudly but Jen and Tilly didn't mind. Yeah, there names were being brought into it a lot but both knew they had done nothing at all wrong to be put in the position they were in so just blocked it out.

Without trust in a relationship there is literally no point being together. All it causes is arguments, and that surely can't be good for a relationship. Of course Jen's and Tilly's relationship wasn't perfect because at the end of the day who's relationship was perfect. Everyone has ups and downs throughout the relationship, but Jen and Tilly knew they trusted one another 100 percent, they never ever got board of spending time together, they missed one another every second they were apart, and they shared some of the best times of there lives together. That, was a perfect relationship to them.

Tonight the pair just stayed together, just the two of them. Few drinks, a little bit of sketching and a lot of talking was all they needed to make this last night the best it ever could have been. Climbing into the tent and straight under the duvet cuddling straight up together. They'd had enough love making last night to last them a couple of days, and just a couple of days because everyone knows both are just to much in love not too. Wrapping themselves together, face to face just staring into one anothers eyes. Knowing they'd be back in Hollyoaks tomorrow morning just wasnt going to be the same. They knew they'd miss this, but they also knew there would be plenty more to come in the future.

Falling asleep, together holding on tight. This, was what they were holding onto.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The whole wonderful night was spend cuddled up tightly, almost too tightly, it was a mirical neither stopped breathing during the night, but to Jen and Tilly this was a normal loving cuddle, scared they would never be able to do it again they always made the most of it because you never know when things can get hard. They do this so when they are finally alone after agonizing days, weeks of nothing they can do it without anyone trying to break them apart. The pair is so used to being at the shack, still looking over there shoulder they can never be too close to one another, so finally when they are alone they always make the most of it.

Last night the two women took there time to show there emotions, telling one another what they ment to one another, why they ment so much. This time showing it without doing so in a sexual way, this was pure love showing.

Making sure they made the most of there weekend away together the girls both woke with a big satisfied smile on there faces.

If there relationship wasn't so powerful, if they wern't so close, so in love, if they didn't enjoy every minute they spent together where on earth would they be now? They'd more than likely have a lot easier life. But...they were, seeing everything about one another as the best it could be. These two were sole mates and this relationship could now get through anything and everything it needed to. So the girls were both ready for the reality to come crashing down getting back to Hollyoaks, as long as they could be together.

''This weekend has been amazing Jen, thank you'' Tilly spoke softly looking into Jens eyes.

Jen's face instantly lit up more, if that was possible. Full of joy and love. These two did have a awful lot in common.

''Plenty of more to come'' Jen smiled, taking Tillys face in her hands and kissing her deeply.

Now, Jen didn't care about anything else the main part in her life was Tilly, and she had already felt everyday how much it hurts not to have her around, not to be able to talk to her whenever she wanted, tell her stupid storys, and share all the time they could together. So this time Jen was sure she was going to put Tilly first as much as she could. Tilly understood Jen couldn't be normal with her around College, and thats the last thing Tilly wanted, she never ever looked at it from Jen's point of view, how much she was risking but to know that Jen loves her back, just as much that was all she needed in the first place.

Finally up, packed and ready to hit the roads back to Hollyoaks Jen and Tilly said goodbye to Jim, not needing to say goodbye to Emma and Jayde seen's though they must have left early hours in the morning they packed everything in the jeep and headed back to Hollyoaks after a truely amazing weekend away.

On there way back hme the pair decided they'd stop somewhere for some breckfast together, one last thing where they could be settled as a couple without anyone judging their relationship. No one to hide from in the slightest.

When they arrived the place was pretty quiet, ordering each a full english breakfast and talked about there weekend together while they awaited it.

''So what do you want to do next?'' Jen asked curious to what she could book up for next.

''Erm, a hotel so I could fuck my teacher I suppose'' said Tilly

Jen instantly chocked on some bacon to what Tilly had just said. ''Tilly'' Jen said shocked.

''What? You asked me and I told you'' replied Tilly.

As if she hadn't worked Jen up enough Tilly started biting her lips lightly while looking at Jen, Tilly saw Jen's breathing instantly hitch as she tensed her body. Tilly could tell Jen was trying to hold herself back. So then moving her foot slowly up and down Jen's legs as they finished off there breakfast.

Jen didn't think it was possible to feel so powerless, but when it came to Tilly she always was. Not even finishing there food and heading straight into the bathroom.

Slamming the cubical door behind them Tilly pushed Jen up against it lifting Jen from the ground slightly, removing one anothers tops the two women were totally oblivious to the outside world. The only thing on the mind was all the pleasure and satisfaction coming from the toilet cubical.

Not taking everything to the extream, after all they were in the public toilets but still feeling such pleasure which was beyond them. Sharing one last passionate kiss before unlocking the door.

Jen wrapped her arms around Tillys back and walked out of the toilets making Tilly giggle, slightly kissing her neck over and over again.

''Jen? Is that you?''


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry it has taken me so long, but thanks for the reviews :)

Chapter 30

The rush going through Jen and Tillys mind at this moment in time hearing someone shout Jen's name from behind her was petrifying for the both of them. Jen really, really didn't want to turn around and face the reality of being caught with her studant lover, again. The pair hadn't even found out who had caught them the last time and here they were again in the same situation.

But they were so far away from Hollyoaks, Jen didn't even think it would be possible to see anyone she knew. Not for a minute.

The exitment from the bathroom had now turned into terror, fearing for her job, her freedom. Her body instantly tensed, her hands sweating and shaking with fear as she slowly released Tilly from the tight grip then slowly turning around to face the man who was now standing before her, just waiting.

Pheeew! It wasn't anyone they knew from back at Hollyoaks, but the way she reacted when he shouted her name more than likely showed she was hiding something for sure. She looked like she'd just seen a ghost. Jen reconized him, from somewhere, but her mind was still doing over time from the shock and she simply couldn't put a name to the face.

''You haven't forgot me already have you? I only bugged you all the way through college'' he laughed

Jen, still standing trying to put a name to his face. She knew exactly who he was. He was the annoying little rich kid from college, she just couldn't remember his name. Then it came to her.

''No, haven't forgot you Cameron, How could I?'' Jen laughed

This was the guy who quite literally made her college days more annoying than they already were. The rich kid who always threw huge parties, the guy who could simply get any girl he wanted with the click of his fingers. For 2 years he asked and asked Jen, and because each time she said no he only wanted her more, trying to impress her more, all the girls were jealous of her, simply because she got all of his attention even when she didn't want it.

Back in college no one knew Jens sexuality, she didn't feel the need to tell anyone her business. She was more interested in her work and her studies than making her business everyone elses. Day in and day out Cameron asked and asked Jen to go on dates, always asking Jen first to go to his parties. She wasn't boring back then, she did go to the parties most of the time but never gave in to him once, not even when she was half cut.

With everyone else he just used to play them, treat them nice until he got what he wanted but with Jen, he was different. He looked out for her, all of the time, she saw him as a friend who wanted more to be friends. They wern't very close but he was always there. When she was drunk, he'd walk her home, when guys tried to hit on her, he was always there to back them off. He protected her always, but still annoyed the shit out of her at the same time.

''Now I know why you turned me down all those times'' he winked cheekily.

''I see your still big headed about yourself then'' Jen raised her eyebrows.

''Well someone has to be don't they?'' he laughed.

Cameron offered to buy Jen and Tilly a drink while they had a little catch up before they had to leave. Jen already told him she couldn't stay long and of course he was just glad he could have a little catch up with her. Jen introduced Tilly as her girlfriend and Cameron as the guy who never, ever left her alone. Cameron explained he now owned his own garage business and wasn't shocked to hear Jen was now a full time Art teacher. She was always the brains of the college, everyone knew it.

''Well it was nice to see you again Cameron, but I really do need to get back. Lots of marking to do you see'' she smiled.

''Yeah, you to Jen take care of yourself yeah?''

Jen nodded, took Tillys hand and left, getting back into the jeep and heading back home. If she had stayed there any longer she knew he'd start to talk about how easily she used to get drunk and she reallly didn't want to be there that long. All the stupid things she did back in college she would have been there all day.

The drive back home was quick, no work traffic so they were back to Hollyoaks in no time. The two of them wanted nothing more than to just go back away again. They'd had so much fun together, on there own and now they were back. Back to the place where they had to act like they ment nothing to one another, but with trips like that every so often they knew it was totally worth it until they could be together openly.

Jen pulled up round the corner from Tillys house, they shared a quick but loving kiss told one another they loved each other and Tilly jumped out, got her things and headed home. With that, Jen started back up the engine and headed straight back to Dianes. She had plenty of marking to get through and they had a long day ahead of them tomorrow.

The court date, both just wanted it to hurry up and get over it already. Jen was there for Tilly, all the way through everything and she was going to do the same tomorrow.

Obviously.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Today was the day Tilly had been dreading, but knowing Jen was going to be there to help it through settled her mind a little. The police had already rang to tell her what she could expect from the court case. Tilly was told if Hayley pleaded guily to the court she wouldn't need to even attend the case but of course Hayley pleaded not guily and got herself a lawyer, but again the police had already explained they thought there was enough evidence without Tilly having to stand up and go over the whole situation again which made things a little easier for her.

Tilly dressed herself up smartly and set off to the crown court with her parents.

When she finally arrived Jen, Mr Keeler and everyone who was in her class the day everything started was already there waiting for her to go inside the court room. As they were all walking into the room together Jen held herself back a little so she was near Tilly and squeezed her hand tightly. She could have been caught with everyone around but she didn't care, she needed to be there for Tilly when she needed her the most. So Jen took a seat right next to Tilly.

Instantly noticing Hayley standing in the box with 12 members of the public who would decide if she was guily or not beside her.

Firstly everyone was told to stand one by one while each statment was read out for everyone to hear, then soon after Tillys mobile phone recording was played loudly for everyone to hear. The recording Hayley obviously didn't know about by the look on her face. Everything was heard to clearly, she knew this was going to be almost impossible now.

Soon after the court was dissmissed while the decison was made from the jury. So in 15 minutes Tilly would finally find out if Hayley would plead guily or not guilty and the time couldn't come quick enough for her either.

''How are you feeling?'' Jen asked

''I just want it to be over and done with, but I am glad your here'' Tilly smiled

''Don't worry yourself, everything is going to go great'' Jen smiled

That was exactly what was getting Tilly through the day. Jen was there for her when she needed her the most, she was there to hell her everything was going to be ok, and when Hayley was being asked questions in the box, lying out of her teeth Jen was there, right beside her holding tightly onto her hand to show her everything was going to be ok.

Finally it was time to arrive back in the court room and find out if Hayley would be pleading guilty. Tilly didn't really care what happened to her now, this was all in the past she just wanted to move on with her life, without all of the memories of this.

Everyone was told to stand while a member of the jury handed over the peice of paper to the judge with there decision on it. The judge studied the paper for a couple of minutes while everyone waited for a outcome.

''Hayley Johnson; Guilty to the charges of sexual harrassment and abuse and assault to a minor'' the judge spoke.

Tilly and everyone else was releved for the outcome. They already knew she wouldn't get a suspended sentance because this was her first offence but they also knew she wouldn't get off so lightly.

''From now on Hayley Johnson will be band from working in any teaching jobs, and working with anyone under the age of 18, also having 52 hours of community service''

With that the court case was over with, now Hayley would never get another teaching job anywhere. All because of a stupid mistake she made. She cried to herself as everyone was leaving, but not one person felt any sympathy for her. It was her own fault, no one forced her to go on the way she did.

Walking out of the court room there was no way Tilly was looking back now, it was all over and done with and thankfully she had the woman she loved to help her through that.


	32. Chapter 32

_Thanks again for all your reviews, I really do enjoy reading through them. I will try my best to update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading._

Chapter 32

Finally releaved the court case went well and was now over and done with Tilly and Jen were now putting the past behind them and focusing on their future together.

The only thing that played on their minds now was the text Tilly got when herself and Jen were on a romantic meal together. The only thing was, who ever this person was, they hadn't done anything about the situation yet, hadn't went foward to the college about it, hadn't been to the police or even tried to text Tilly again to bribe her with what they knew.

So what was going to happen next?

They now needed to focus on finding out what this person wanted or what this person wanted to do about the whole messed up situation, of course it wasn't messed up to Jen and Tilly because this is what they wanted, this is how they wanted there lives to plan out, together they were obviously made for one another, but not to anyone else. This would be judged in a whole different way to anyone else.

But for now, while nothing was happening while the situation wasn't moving any further Tilly now just wanted to focus on her work and her studies, while Jen needed to focus on her work. Her job was so much more than thinking about herself, it was thinking about hundreds of other studants too.

The college day was going by slowly, but knowing they'd get to see one another for the last lesson of the day got them through. The secret glances, the slight touches as they passed, them are the things that get both through the day, the exitment of having to look at each other without anyone noticing is amazing.

The corridors were full, people pushing past one another to get to the next lesson of the day. Jen was standing at her door while her studants started to arrive when she seen the hassle Ruby and Sinaed were giving Esther down by her locker. Quickly shutting her door leaving her studants behind she walked towards the three, then she saw Tilly walking through the doors right beside them jumping straight into the situation to help.

Wrapping her hand around Ruby's arm causing Ruby to release Esther from her tight grip. Neither Ruby or Sinaed were exactly scared of Tilly but neither wanted to get into her bad books either, both knew how much of a good friend Tilly is when she is needed, and they both equally knew one thing Tilly didnt like one little bit was bullying.

Jen stopped in her tracks as she seen Tilly's hand wrap around Ruby's maybe Tilly would be able to help without everything having to get so serious. Its always better to sort it out between yourselfs rather than teachers involved. But just because Jen was leaving it this time, didn't mean she wouldn't be keeping a close eye on them as well.

''How the hell is this helping anyone? Violance is not the answer to any of this. So...Leave...Her...Alone. OK?''

''What lesson do you have next Esther?'' Tilly questionned

''General Studies'' was Esthers reply.

''Right, so if I have to walk her from each lesson for you two to stop this I will and I will go and tell Jack and Frankie because remember Ruby, your the guest not her'' and with that Tilly and Esther walked away leaving Sinaed and Ruby behind speechless.

Just as Tilly and Esther walked away Tilly instantly noticed Jen standing smiling at her, she instantly knew Jen had watched and heard everything. Jen loved how good of a friend Tilly was she loved how protective Tilly was over her friends, how she would quite literally stand up to anyone for them. Jen didn't quite know how Tilly had become friends with people so far up themselves, or people who could be so harsh towards an individual but she was, which just shows Tilly is not a judgemental person, she may accept anyone into friendship, but it takes a lot for Tilly to trust and once she trusts she will protect you from anything she could. Jen was proud of her girl, so proud.

Tilly done the same thing with Esther for the rest of the day walked her back and forth to all of her lessons, and was planning on doing the exact same thing until the whole thing stopped completely. Esther thanked Tilly a number of times for not being anything like the others. She felt safe, happy when she was around Tilly, but she knew it wouldn't last for long. One way or another Sinaed and Ruby were always going to get to her.

When Tilly arrived to her final lesson, which was art she gave Jen the most moving smile, lighting Jens day for the better, the smile Jen literally lived to see. So beautfiul. Tilly took a seat beside Sinaed and pulled out her things to get on with her assignment straight away.

''Erm, Tilly are we ok?'' Sinaed spluttered

''Of course we are Sinaed, you know i'd never stand for bullying towards anyone never mind one of my close friends. What exactly are you getting out of making her life hell?'' Tilly raised her eyebrows.

Sinaed looked down, she knows Tilly is right but if Esther hadn't done what she did things would have never went this far. Soon after the tears began to fall from Sinaeds face. Tilly instantly noticing as well as Jen who didn't take her eyes of the teen turned Sinaed around to face her.

''Hey, come on now where is that beautiful smile of yours'' Tilly smiled causing Sinaed to giggle. Tilly lifted her hands and wiped away the tears from Sinaeds face and kissed her on the nose, instantly causing Sinaed to smile and hug her, as well as making Jen smile. No matter what, Tilly is always there to help.

''What do you say to a girly night around mine tonight? just me and you, well and Diane and Jen of course'' Sinaed questionned. Of course Tilly agreed, not just because she was helping Sinaed, spending time with her friend, but because it was extra time she could spend with her beautiful girlfriend too.

Guess who's spending some time in Jens bed tonight?


	33. Chapter 33

_Thanks again for all your reviews, I really do enjoy reading through them. I will try my best to update as soon as I can. but could be a couple of days, maybe the weekend. Thank you._

Chapter 33

The plans for the night couldn't have been any better for anyone, Sinaed had her friend who she could talk to about anything to, Tilly could spend the night with her friend, help her whenever she needed it, and she gets to spend the night hearing Jen's beautiful sweet loving voice all night, even a little snuggle by the end of the night when everyone is asleep. There was no need to be scared either, because Tilly knows just how much of a heavy sleeper Sinaed is so there shouldn't be any problems to getting in and out of the room when need be.

Not long after Sinaed had asked Tilly to spend the night around hers Tilly pulled out her phone and texted Jen to tell her the plans, not taking her eyes of Jen as she read the message, Tilly seen Jens face light up even more, if it was actually possible. Things were looking up for the better, yeah it could be risky tonight not been able to take there eyes of one another for a moment, but they'd get through it one way or another.

When the art lesson ended Jen told Sinaed she'd take her home as she was leaving right away anyways, and this way if Sinaed wasn't walking home it was unlikely she'd bump into Ruby, if these two were kept apart Jen and Tilly knew they wouldn't try and bully Esther alone. Of course Sinaed accepted, Tilly was also offered a lift but told Sinaed and Jen she was walking Esther home and so she did, again Tilly went and waited for Esther outside of her last lesson as they walked home together. It didn't take very long, but when they arrived Tilly told Esther if anything else was said from Ruby to text her straight away and she'd be round to tell Frankie and Jack what had been going on and of course Esther agreed and thanked Tilly again.

Now, Tilly rushed back home took a quick shower packed her over night bag with a couple of girly dvd's and head straight off around Sinaeds for there night to begin. Knocking on the door lightly a couple of times until Diane answered and welcomed Tilly in with a polite smile. Diane always felt like Sinaed was a better person when she was around Tilly, somehow. When she was around others she was moody, cheeky Diane could never get a word in but with Tilly around everything is always so calm, they actually enjoy the company.

The four sat down in the living room after Tilly put her things away in Sinaeds room and changed into her onesie, now they were all comfortable in there pj's and ready for a nice, calm girly night in together without any arguments. Something Sinaed needed with all of the stress she'd been putting herself through lately.

Tilly sat down on the far end of the sofa, Sinaed and Diane had there legs wrapped around one another looking all comfortable and there Jen and Tilly was, sat straight with there legs on the floor, they wanted to cuddle up more than anything in the world it was just to risky to do it. They knew Diane or Sinaed would think something of it.

''I'm gunna get the kingsize blanket for us all'' Sinaed laughed.

Well, now at least the two loved up women could hold hands under the covers. It was funny actually, because the both of them thought the same thing, and they knew they were acting like they were back in school but it didn't matter, not to them this was a night to look forward to, even if they had to hide it.

Sinaed struggled her way back downstairs with the kingsize blanket, it seamed so easy just to put the blanket over them, but actually it wasn't so easy, when you have a blanket you dont really want your feet hanging out the bottom it's got to be nice, and comfortable for you to even think about feeling cosy. So Sinaed, her bossy self told Diane, Tilly and Jen to budge up together, pulled Jen and Tilly's legs over one another, wrapped herself around with her mum and set the blanket out properly.

It couldn't have worked out any better, but Diane could feel Jen tensing up a little, she knew it was because they had been together before, because she'd caught them and she noticed the instant change in Jen when she thought they'd broke it off. Of course it was gonna be uncomfortable for them Diane thought, because i'm here, there gonna feel like i'm watching there every move.

''Loosen up will you two, your making me feel uncomfortable'' Diane giggled.

Thats what they needed, a little reasurance to people not suspecting anything about them, now they could watch the dvd wrapped up together, they finally felt normal in someone elses company and it felt great, really great.

Tilly had eventually wrapped her arms over Jen's shoulders under the cover without anyone noticing, closing the gap in between there hands was way to hard to resist. Tilly every so often rubbing her thumb over Jens hand and squeezing her a little tighter. This only made the two wish they could do this all the time, be open about there relationship to anyone and everyone without being judged, it just felt so good. Knowing the woman who was before going to tell the college about there relationship was now sitting on the sofa with them as they snuggled upto one another Jen and Tilly both couldn't help but smile.

The night was going great, they'd watched the dvd, ordered pizza and sat chatting for a lot of the night. Before late Diane was the first to get off to bed, she was the oldy of the group which Sinaed commented on causing Jen and Tilly to laugh, and not long after Jen, Tilly and Sinaed headed of to bed too.

Jen lay awake in her room after Tilly had text her saying she would be in as soon as she knew Sinaed was fast asleep, this is what Jen needed, as well as Tilly. Where they could be alone, cuddle alone, finally kiss alone. Not taking things any further, which of course was going to be very hard but as long as they could spend a little alone time together was much, much better than nothing at all.

After about half hour Sinaed was finally fast asleep, a train could have passed and it wouldn't have woke her. So Tilly quietly removed herself from the room and entered inside Jens, which was all in darkness. Tilly did wonder weather Jen was asleep but jumped straight into the bed with her anyway, of course Jen wasn't asleep. She was there, wide awake, waiting for a loving kiss from her lover. Which she got as soon as Tilly entered the bed.

They snuggled up, tightly face to face, sharing gentle passionate kisses for a while, then Tilly lay her head on Jens shoulder as they stared towards the celling thinking about how this night could be any better.

''I love you Jen, more than anything in this world'' Tilly whispered.

There it was, now Jens night couldn't have got any better. The way Tilly said it, Jen could actually feel it, feel the love coming from the teen. This wasn't just some crush anyone else would think it was this was pure, and full of love and nothing! was going to get in the way of that.

''I love you Tilly'' replied Jen reaching down to kiss Tilly on the forhead.

Love, is a powerful thing to have. Luckily, these two had found the perfect match, and they'd fought and fought for what was right. No matter what the circumstances was.


	34. Chapter 34

Thanks again for reading.

Chapter 34

The birds, who, happily chirping in their own peace of mind and personal comfort outside the small window in Jens room at 5am. It was a beautiful morning, one of the pleasantest mornings they had seen since the first appearance of the snow. Light, blissful morning, hearing the birds singing made everything seam so comfortable, and with Jen and Tilly laying side by side nothing could have been any better.

During the couple of hours the two spent cuddled up against one another, Jen often woke up once awake she felt herself laying beside her lover, stairing at her taking in the beauty which lay before her. Jen couldn't quite get it through her head how beautiful her younger lover was, the feel of her soft skin, her eyes were the most beautiful she'd ever seen, so big always dragging her in making her love her more and more every day.

5am and Tilly was the first to awake, turning herself around to face Jen who was sleeping peacefully, lightly breathing with her hair dangling in her face. Tilly lifted her hand and swept the hair from Jens face, holding her hand onto the left hand side of her lovers face, just stairing, like Jen had done to her through the night. Everything felt so simple to her, last night was how it should be for them all the time, not having to hide away there feelings, not having to wake up extra early in a morning to make sure no one would catch them, but it has to be done, for now anyway.

Tilly decided it would be best to leave Jen asleep, they hadn't got to sleep until late and she really didn't want to wake her just yet, and Tilly was still pretty tired herself. Tilly slowly unwravelled herself from Jen's open arms and climbed out the bed, leaving the sleeping beauty behind, covering her up in the duvet and placing a small yet loving kiss on her head before making her way back into Sinaeds room for another hour or two. She needed it.

A hour or so later Jen started to wake, searching the duvet for Tilly to find she was no longer there made her feel sad, but she knew Tilly was only doing what was best for the two of them. Last night was incredible, and today she really needed to do something, just her and Tilly. Jen jumped out of bed and headed straight into the shower before getting herself dressed, then arriving downstairs to see Tilly sat on the sofa with Sinaed, she smiled. There she was, the woman who made her life so complete.

Straight away Tilly senced Jen standing behind her, the smell of her perfume made its way straight towards her. Jen smiled as she seen Tilly breath in, she knew Tilly knew she was there. Jen giggled at herself quietly and walked into the kitchen area to make herself a cup of coffee.

''You guys want one?'' Jen shouted in.

Both Tilly and Sinaed politely declined with already having a cup and thanked Jen anyway. Jen was suprised how well herself and Sinaed had been getting on lately, from the beginning Sinaed always, always had something against her even before the weed but now they were sort of friends, well... not exactly friends but they were now close. They could now stand being around one another, they could sit up and chat on a night, and Jen had now started to help Sinaed get through the fact of Bart leaving her.

Tilly was sat dazing into space when her phone buzzed in her back pocket. Straight away knowing it was from Jen Tilly turned to face her seeing the smile on Jen's face she knew something good was coming.

_Me and you, beach today? _

Now, Tilly was exited. The beach, where they first fell for one another, where they first kiss. Of course she wanted to go, she wanted it more than anything else in this world. She'd been looking forward to this day for a long, long time. Maybe not the journey there as she already knows how crap Jen is at directions, but a day at the beach with the woman she loved was a great idea.

_I can't wait! Time?_

While Tilly was sitting in the living room, Jen was sat in the kitchen passing messages on about the details of the day together. Jen told Tilly, she would leave soon to go and get some supplys from the supermarket so they could have a little picnik on the beach and told Tilly she would pick her up outside of her house afterwards. So Tilly made her excuses and left Sinaed behind. She hated lying but she needed to spend time with her girlfriend, alone.

Finally the moment the two lovers had equally been waiting for Jen was parked up outside of Tillys. Tilly quickly made her way up her path, jumped into the jeep before Jen quickly drove away, without being caught.

The drive to the beach took around thirty five minutes with Jen being so useless at directions, in the end getting there in one peice. Parking up the jeep, the two collected the supplys and headed down towards the beach.

At the beach it was hot, the sunlight glittering on every inch of the sand below them, very few people around. Walking along the warm tiny particles of sand with there shoes off, the bright sunlight warm enough to cover the two with warmth, hearing the sound of the delightful sound of the waves crashing against the rocks Jen and Tilly felt incredible.

Picking a spot with no one close by, not to far away from the water, but not close enough to get wet. They layed down the towls and there piknic down beside them, glasses on as they lay there taking in the sweet smell of the beach, the sounds around them and the presants of each other. What more could they have asked for?

The secret to Jen and Tillys love is knowing that they've found the love of your life, the one person who is more important to them than themselves. Everytime they set eyes on one another there eyes lock and their hearts jump, the eyes they are looking at are telling you the same is happening on the other side of that gaze. True loves happenes differently to different people, where Tilly and Jens happened that day on the beach. As soon as there lips locked they knew, this was ment to be. No matter what the circumstances were.

The two sat back and relaxed in the company with one another before dragging themselves up to take some pictures of the two on the beach, chasing one another around like a bunch of kids.

When the pair sat back down, heavly breathing, ripping the sand from there mouths, shaking the sand from there hair Tilly dove herself over the top of Jen placing kisses all over Jens face, over and over again causing Jen to giggle before forcefully switching motion so she was now on top of Tilly doing the same.

Just having fun, both knew this was not the time or place to let things get heated. Jen and Tilly burst out laughing at there thoughts of a poor old man or woman walking past two naked girls laying on the beach. No, that could wait for another time, a personal place somewhere there would be no interuptions. Today was just about showing one another what a normal relationship will be like when they can be out openly. Daily trips whenever they want, out in the open.

Now, Jen jumped up and ran straight towards the water leaving everything behind taking of her jacket on the way, Tilly was speechless. They'd only been there a couple of hours, and by the looks of things they'd be leaving very soon. It might be a warm day but she knew they'd be freezing after a while. Before long Tilly removed her jacket and followed Jen into the water. Getting so far in and jumping on Jen causing the both of them to fall under.

Now stood side by side looking deep into one anothers eyes, holding onto one another. Their lips turning blue, there bodies shaking with the cold, but being here now they were oblivious to the outside world. Nothing could touch them, or even hurt them. Hearing a shout the two girls were knocked out of there daze to turn around to see who was calling.

''Do you want me to take a picture? you's look so cute there'' the old woman shouted.

Jen accepted the offer as the woman finally worked out how to use the camera taking a couple of pictures of the two still standing in the water together, in the same position they were in.

''I'm going to pinch this now ok?'' the woman shouted causing Jen and Tilly to quickly turn around. ''I'm just kidding, have a lovely day'' the woman added. Placing the camera back down on the towel she walked away with her husband laughing. Along with Jen and Tilly who literally got the shock of there lives with the thought of a old woman pinching there camera.

Now, it was too cold. The poor loved up couple were both freezing. Collected there belongings and made there way back up to the jeep. Turning the heating on full blast and making there way back to Hollyoaks soaked.

Booking a hotel room for tonight was the perfect suprise Jen thought.


	35. Chapter 35

Again, thanks for the reviews. I will try upload another in the next couple of days.

Chapter 35

The day together had been fantastic, another beautiful spent day at the beach they both loved so much, several more photos to prove it, another memory to add, and more love for one another until tomorrow. It had been so special, again how they connected, how powerful the connection was. This relationship wasn't like others, it was harder, much harder than others, but when they had the time they could to spend together, they always made the most of it. No matter what.

Tilly arrived back home to be questioned by her parents to why she was so wet. She couldn't exactly come out with it and say she was in a relationship with the most amazing woman ever, but was also her teacher at college could she? So she kept the situation sweet and simple, she was with her friends she said. If she even mentioned about spending the day with another girl there would be thousands more questions to answer. After explaining to her parents she'd been to the beach with her friends she made her way straight upstairs to jump in the shower, to remove all of the sand which stuck to her hair, or in her mouth for that matter. Jen done exactly the same, jumping in the shower, but only after booking herself and Tilly into a little hotel for the night.

_Hey there beautiful, i'm missing you already. Pack your overnight bag. Me and you are spending the night at a hotel. Bring your college stuff_

When Tilly finally read the message after jumping out of the shower she was more than exited for tonight. She didn't even think she would see Jen alone for another couple of days never mind spending the night with her tonight. Straight away without thinking twice about it Tilly packed everything she needed into her bag for the night ahead of them. Tilly knew it was going to be a very heated night tonight and she couldn't wait. But, she needed to play a little trick on Jen while she was there. It would be stupid not to.

Texting Jen a half hour later when she was all ready and packed to go telling her everything was already sorted Jen also jumped at her text message with exitment.

Tilly told her parents she was staying at Sinaeds house and Jen told Diane she was spending the night with one of her old friends from university and of course there was no questions to that. Jen picked up her bag from the door, packed it into the jeep, text Tilly to tell her to meet her around the corner and started up the jeep. Seeing Tilly on the corner as soon as she pulled up Jen knew Tilly was just as exited as she was. Tilly packed her things into Jens jeep, jumped inside gave her lover a kiss and drove off together, for the second time today.

They really could get used to this, seeing one another all the time being so open. If only they both had more spare time on their hands, and unlimited money for the hotel bookings they would be set for life. But what was the fun in that?

The journey wasn't very long, not long after driving Jen pulled up outside the little hotel, both grabbing their bags and heading straight inside. Jen paid for the night before a man came, took their bags and showed them to the room they'd be staying in.

The hotel room was beautifully set up. Big shower room with a huge bath, all the bath salts and the candles, a huge double bed with silk covers. The lights were dimmed with the smell of the candles burning around the room, it just looked so romantic.

''I could really do with a bubble bath right now if I'm being honest'' Tilly smiled

''Brilliant idea my lovely'' replied Jen.

Firstly Tilly ran the bath slowly putting plenty of bath salts inside then lighting up the candles making the bathroom smelling all lovely and looking so comfortable before removing her clothes.

''Someone couldn't wait to get out of their clothes'' Jen giggled eyeing up Tilly.

''Oh shut up and join me will you'' replied Tilly.

Without a second thought Jen was in the bath behind Tilly. Slowly rubbing her hands up and down Tillys side as they lay back and relaxed in the sensation of the red-hot water and the bubbles which surrounded them both. It was all so comfortable, they didn't wish to be anywhere else now.

After running the bath for the second time Tilly turned her body around so she was laying on Jens body with her hands around Jens neck. Slowly moving her head towards Jens and lingering for a couple of seconds before moving in for a passionate kiss. Jens hand starts to wander, up and down, up and down.

Tillys body instantly started to shake with the over excitement of her lover playing with her body, getting herself worked up Tilly removed her lips with Jens and gently kissed her up and down her lovers neck. Hands flying all over the pair both decided it would be best to take this to the bedroom.

Hardly taking their hands of one another for a second they bumped and bumped into things as they walked. Lips not leaving one another's for a second until out of the blue Tilly stopped causing Jen to look confused.

''Whats up babe? Everything ok?'' Jen asked.

''Yeah, everything is fine. I just can't do this now. I need to revise for tomorrow'' replied Tilly pulling her books from her packed bag.

Jen just looked at her as if to say are you being serious? ''You brought your books?'' Jen laughed.

Tilly tried her hardest to keep a straight face and concentrate on the book but she simply couldn't do it. Not when the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen was standing naked in front of her. ''Ohh I can't do it come here'' said Tilly. Picking Jen from her feet and throwing her on the bed, picking up where they left off Tilly obviously would never be able to resist.

Taking their time pleasing one another over and over, bodies exploding multiple times where they had reached their climax from the pleasure and the force, the bed hitting back and forth of the wall throughout the night. Not to the amusement of whoever was sleeping next door probably. Reaching their climax one more time into loud screams from the both of them before falling asleep in one another's arms. Both girls knew this... tonight was something they would never forget.

Falling into a deep sleep after hours and hours pleasuring one another, only to be awake again 2 hours later with the sound of their alarms going off for college.

_Kill me now _they both thought.

But, waking up together, after an amazing night last night they didn't care how much sleep they'd had. As long as they spend it together nothing else mattered.


	36. Chapter 36

Thank you for the continued support, I will try and update another chapter tonight. If not, I will tomorrow. Thanks :)

Chapter 36

First thing on the Monday morning both Jen and Tilly had smiles from ear to ear. Monday morning, that never ever happened for either of them unless they were together. Monday was the worst day of the week, but how could the two not be happy after what took place last night. They couldn't have been moody if they tried to be.

Jen and Tilly cuddled up for a few more minutes, taking in what actually happened last night before having to drag themselves up from the very comfortable place they were laid in and taking a quick shower together.

After they'd taken a quick shower without letting anything get heated they jumped straight out. They'd already snoozed there alarms about five times this morning so even if they did allow things to go further they'd be late for college. It never even passed either of their minds. There was no way on this earth they'd even be able to try after last night. It had left them all worn out that was for sure.

Finally after another hour of getting themselves ready they were all set and ready to leave this hotel room behind. taking a picture of one another on the bed then taking a picture of the two of them they knew looking at these pictures would remind them of the time they'd spent here for sure. Just as the two were picking up their bags Tillys phone started to buzz. It was the same number which had text her on the day of their romantic meal and Tilly was terrified.

''Jen, Jen its a text from the number'' Tilly blurted out causing Jen to spin around in shock. Letting go of her bags at the door and shooting back to Tillys side as Tillys hand guided the open button.

With Jen by her side Tillys finger lingered around the open button for some time. She didn't know whether she even wanted to open it, not now not ever. This could be a message that would break them, break Jen in face, break Jens whole life. This was a message that could be life changing for the two of them and both could feel the terror building throughout them. Both sat on the end of the bed, Tilly didn't know whether she was going to faint or scream. But, finally opening the message to see what she might find.

_Tilly are you in college today? Got something to tell you :D_

Tilly felt sick, herself and Jen both looked at one another terrified. Who ever this person was, was going to be at the college today, might of even went to her college. This message scared Jen and Tilly out of their skin. Jen even suggested not turning up to work today, which wasn't Jen at all. Tilly could see the tears building up in her eyes as well as her own. They were right to be scared this whole thing could go terribly wrong. Who knows?

_Sure, where?_

Tilly managed to return the message. She wanted nothing more than to jump up and down, scream shout, break something. Herself and Jen were going nowhere until they had received another message from this person. So they sat, waiting for the message to come through. While waiting Tilly explained to Jen they would go to college today and what ever happened, they would deal with the situation together.

_Common room? Break time, See you there x_

Common room? break time? leaving a kiss. Who the hell could it have been? For now, Tilly and Jen told themselves it didn't have to be all that bad. It could be someone who would never do anything to hurt Tilly, and they hadn't told anyone up till now so this person not tell anyone at all. At least after break they would know. So for now, it was put to the back of their minds, they picked back up their bags and headed out the doors, down the stairs and into the jeep to return back home.

Tilly left her bags in the boot of Jens jeep while Jen dropped her off around the corner from the college. Jen felt terrible having to leave Tilly to walk, but with everything that was going on now there was no way on earth she could even risk driving into college with Tilly, no way what so ever. But one thing Jen did know was she was also going to be in the common room at break time. That was for sure. Tilly was not doing this alone, even if Jen couldn't be there during the conversation, she would be right there behind her.

Tilly saw Esther outside the college doors alone sat on the bench, she looked so sad, so alone. So without a second thought Tilly walked straight towards her. If Sinaed and Ruby had given her hell again she sure wasn't going to be nice this time.

''Hey Es, you alright?'' she asked concerned.

''Yeah, I'm fine just tired'' Esther smiled to the face of Tilly stood before her. ''You look tired yourself'' she added.

''Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night. Come on its freezing out here'' Tilly held out her arm and of course Esther stood up and took it right away. To be met just inside the college by George and Phoebe, another two who cared for Esther, and didn't want her being bullied. These are the only people Esther needed around her now, the true friends who looked out for her no matter what.

All four taking a seat in the common room together, talking about their weekends. Some laughs, some boring times and some stupid things they'd done. Causing them to laugh, turning around to find people looking in their direction. Obviously because Esther was there.

''What you all looking at? Got a problem?'' Tilly asked causing people to feel uncomfortable not knowing where to look.

''Yeah! Something bothering you?'' Phoebe joined in, but no one answered, and everyone looked away instantly.

This caused Esther to smile, also causing Jen to smile who was walking past when. ''Thanks'' Esther said. But all three tutted at Esther telling her there was no need to thank them. They were her friends, and they were there for her. That is all that mattered.

Through the first and second lesson of the day Jen and Tilly's minds were doing overtime. They couldn't possibly think if they tried to, the only thing that was on their minds was meeting up with this person today, if not thinking about that they were thinking about the night before. Which definitely wasn't the time or place to be doing so. But finally, here was the time they'd both been waiting for. It was break time. Is it the end or not?

Jen quickly rushed her class out and made her way straight down to get herself a coffee and sit herself down before anyone else. Then when this person did turn up, she was already there watching. Then students started to arrive and sit down, but Jen only noticed one. Tilly, she looked so pale, she actually looked as if she was about to faint, Jen felt so sorry for the girl because she was going through the same. If only she could run to her side and hold onto her she would, without a second thought.

Tilly sat herself down alone in the corner, looking around and around to see who would be coming her way, and there this person was. Happily walking across towards her and sitting down.

''Its you? You're the one texting?'' Tilly said angrily.

''Yeah, I thought you knew it was me? I wondered why you didn't text me back. Have you deleted my number or something?''

''I don't know! So you know? What you gonna do about it?'' Tilly asked more angry than ever.

It was Laura, and Tilly did in fact delete her number and was more angry than ever before.

''Tilly, I already knew. Why do you think I felt stupid after you outed me for liking you in front of her? Remember you talked about her day in day out when you were away'' replied Laura

''But a picture though? Pretty messed up don't you think why couldn't you have just said you knew do you know what you have put us through? It's been hell for us'' said Tilly calmer.

''I didn't think, I am sorry. But I did already know before then. I see the way you look at each other, and the things you told me when you were away it's not rocket science. I wouldn't dream of telling anyone it's none of my business and we're friends I wouldn't do that'' explained Laura putting her hand on Tillys.

''Oh thank god'' Tilly smiled. ''Anyway what did you wanna tell me?'' Tilly asked with a smile.

''I got offered a job in new york I am leaving next week so wondered if you'd like to come out tonight say goodbye?'' Laura said with a huge smile.

Tilly stood up, she was pleased for Laura, but more glad she would be leaving. At least if she'd leave there was no way of her changing her mind and opening her mouth. Tilly said congratulations and accepted the offer to going out tonight. Laura wrapped her arms around Tilly and thanked her, with that she skipped away with a smile on her face. Not a care in the world.

''Tilly be ready for about 6'' Laura shouted causing everyone to look, and causing Tilly to go bright red in the face. Not only that, Jen was gob smacked to everything she'd just saw. Laura was so open, she didn't have a care in the world. She was jealous. People looked at Tilly for a minute, then just looked away again. No one even cared. But when it was her, there was a whole thing going around about them.

_Why the hell does Tilly pull in all the teachers_ Jen thought and laughed to herself, then her phone buzzed.

_All clear, she knew about you all along. Used to tak about you back at my nans and it didn't take her long to figure it out. She's leaving next week, got a job in new york so we're going out tonight. Your coming ;) Love you always._

Jen smiled, could life get any better?


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Tilly and Jens minds were finally at ease with the situation. Tilly felt a little stupid, she'd deleted Laura's number and didn't even stop to think it could have been her who send the picture, she hadn't tried to text the number or even call. She thought, maybe if she'd had the guts to ask who it was by text or phone call Laura would have just told her straight, but even if Tilly didn't do all this, Laura still went pretty far by stupidly talking a picture anyway.

But, now finally there was nothing at all to worry about.

Jen had returned back to the art room with a great big smile. Her and her younger lover now had nothing at all to be worried about anymore, no matter how much fun the pair had, had in the past couple of days nothing took that gut feeling in her stomach away, but at least now they both knew everything was going to be ok again. Now they had tonight to look forward too. Plenty of drinks to go between them away from Hollyoaks, not only for Laura but some more time for the two of them as well.

Laura didn't yet know Jen was also going out with them but surely it wasn't to hard to figure out Tilly would ask her. Tilly honestly didn't care if Laura was bothered about Jen being there too. Although Tilly knew Laura had fell for her while they spend time together whilst visiting her nan it didn't matter. It's not like the two were going to spend the night boring stuffed in a corner with one another, they were still going to go out, get drunk and have fun and if Laura had a problem with that, then it was her problem no one elses.

As soon as the college day ended the three Laura, Jen and Tilly returned back to their own homes to get dressed for the night out ahead of them. Laura had text Tilly telling her she'd pick her up at 6pm on the corner road of her house and Tilly told her Jen would be coming too. Although Laura wasn't really happy Tilly had also invited Jen because she just wanted it to be the two of them she couldn't really do anything about it so she left it. Tilly contacted Jen, told her the plans and began to get herself ready.

Putting the music on in her bedroom, pouring herself a couple of pre drinks as she showered and picked out the perfect dress to wear. She picked out the best dress she had, a dress Jen hadn't seen her in yet, a dress that showed her figure properly. There wasn't many things she could do with her hair, so just making sure it looked nice she left it at that and put on the dress. As soon as she looked in the mirror she knew Jen would like exactly what she saw.

Jen and Laura did the same, taking hours of making themselves look all dressed up. Again Jen dressing herself up for Tilly, and Laura getting ready for herself, or so that's what she was telling herself. Finally, Laura rang the taxi.

Tilly awaited on her corner, hoping just hoping no one she knew walked past, but when she seen Jen her mind was instantly taken away from that. She looked amazing, beautiful Tilly had honestly seen nothing like it. She stood there, staring as Jen made her way towards her. Mouth wide open, taking in the beauty of the woman who was hers, the woman who loved her back.

Jen was the same, slowly making her way towards Tilly, the way she'd done her hair and her makeup it was different. She looked older, much older. Jen was memorized by what she saw standing in front of her. It was as if everything was going by in slow motion. Both, looking at one another, up and down. Taking in the curves and the beauty.

''You...Look...Amazing'' Tilly finally spoke causing Jen to blush.

''And you! How the hell am I going to take my eyes of you tonight'' Jen replied.

Finally, the taxi drove them from staring at one another, Laura sat in the back seat, obviously looking right at Tilly. She tried not to be caught but she obviously failed when Tilly seen Jen's face. Jen had noticed straight away, she'd noticed because that was the way she looked at her lover, but was soon reassured it was nothing when Tilly took her hand and opened the door for her.

''Looking forward to tonight then?'' Laura said exited

Both Tilly and Jen nodded in agreement. They couldn't wait. Laura had purposely arranged a night out a while away from Hollyoaks for Jens sake. Although she didn't mind going out and spending time with Tilly close to Hollyoaks, she knew if Jen wasn't comfortable with it neither would Tilly and that's something she did not want at all. So after a long 45 minutes the three arrived to Liverpool town. Starting with the quiet places, as it was so early they sat themselves down in the back corner and ordered themselves a few shots each.

Before the three knew it the place had started to fill up, now it was time to get up have fun. The conversations had been boring them. All they wanted to do was get up dance and get drunk, no long conversations included. So, downing there next few shots the three got up and began to dance, together. Tilly herself found she was getting a lot of attention from a lot of the people around her, Laura and Jen noticing this too. Tilly obviously ignored anyone around her, it was like there was no one else in the room. She was enjoying herself, and getting fairly drunk like everyone else.

The three moved from club to club as the night went on. All three getting attention they didn't need or want. But, laughing it off and getting the next round in is what they done each time. Of course Jen did get a little jealous with not only Laura eyeing up her girl but along with the rest of every pub they'd been in so far. Numbers getting passed from each direction, comments being passed, and long stares being looked her way. She did in fact look perfect, neither wonder all off the attention was focused on her. But again, none of that mattered, she was with Jen, she loved Jen she didn't want any of these just the woman she loved. Always, making sure everyone knew who she was with herself and Jen shared the most passionate kisses on the dance floor, along with the dirty dancing.

Now, very drunk the three didn't care what was happening around them, drinks after drinks nothing was stopping them. It was getting on 2am and the night was getting better and better. College in the morning was going to be a tough one that was for sure.

Laura had felt herself being excluded from the loved up pair quite a few times, Jen and Tilly not realising what they were actually doing, it was like they were just alone. As soon as Tilly saw Laura dancing alone, looking all glum she instantly reminded herself why they were out in the first place, she took Laura's hand and included her within herself and Jens dancing again.

As the night went on Laura was getting worse and worse for the jealous side, but of course Jen and Tilly had a really strong relationship, and they knew she was drunk. Alcohol always makes you worse and they both equally knew Laura would regret it in the morning. It was getting to the point where Laura felt the need to touch, and dance closer, be more flirty and just because Jen and Tilly were drunk, didn't mean they had to put up with it. So, after the last drink they helped Laura from the club, into a taxi and back home.

Not even 10 minutes into the taxi back home Laura had fell asleep on the back seats of the car. Jen and Tilly sat beside one another, head on head giggling about the fun they'd just shared. They obviously needed to do this again. It had been so much fun, yeah there was jealousy, but not something that caused arguments between them. A bit of jealousy just shows the other half you care.

Dropping Laura off at her house Tilly and Jen helped her inside and locked the door behind them posting the key through the letter box and jumping straight back in the taxi.

''Your coming home with me tonight'' Tilly said.

''Sounds great'' replied Jen.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

When arriving outside of Tilly's home Tilly paid the fair before herself and Jen struggled their ways from the taxi down the path to her front door. Quietly sliding the key into the lock so she wouldn't wake her parents up in the process. Explaining hers and her teachers relationship in this state would never go down very well at all.

When arriving inside quietly Tilly looked straight in the direction of the clock which read 4.45am. Her parents would be awake very, very soon for work and Tilly for one was on edge. What if her mum came in her room to check on her? she really hadn't thought any of this through. Jen however, she'd already laid back and relaxed herself on the sofa. Tilly watched her lover for a couple of minutes, Jen had still been bouncing her head back and forth to music she could not hear causing Tilly to giggle to herself while making her way in the kitchen area and flicking on the kettle.

Just before the click off the boiled kettle went off Tilly heard the bathroom door shut. Quickly sprinting into the living room where Jen was lay causing Jen to practically jump out of her skin Tilly rushed her upstairs, told her to lock her door behind her and be quiet until she says so.

Tilly knew if she'd went into the bedroom with Jen and locked the door behind them her parents would be furious with her. She knows all to well not to lock her door behind her after she has been out drinking. They like to go in and check she is ok and safe before going to work. She knew they would not be able to concentrate at work if she'd also went in the room with Jen. So standing outside of the bathroom Tilly waited for the door to unlock. This way her parents had no reason to go inside of her bedroom. This way their relationship would be safe.

Jen lay down on the bed and relaxed herself making herself pretty comfortable. Laying with her eyes open the room instantly began to spin furiously. Jen closed her eyes and relaxed herself in the duvet.

''Tilly, you scared the hell out of me then. Have you just come in?'' her mother asked.

''Sorry mum, and I came in about ten minutes ago'' Tilly slurred her words.

Her mother had already specifically told Tilly she was not allowed to come in late tonight with her having college in the morning so she was obviously angry at her daughter.

Tilly didn't care if her mother was angry, she had the most beautiful woman in her room, in her bed waiting to be cuddled up to for a couple of hours before having to return back to Diane's.

''Go and have a shower. Your not going to sleep now you'll not wake back up'' her mother spat and made her way downstairs.

''Great'' Tilly thought to herself. Once her mother says something there is no going back. Doing as she was told Tilly took herself a long, long shower to sober herself up. When she jumped out of the shower she dried herself and unlocked the door. She was practically dying to knock on the bedroom door and see if Jen was OK but she couldn't it was to much of a risk of being caught. Saying 'I love you' quietly outside of the door and making her way downstairs to make herself a coffee.

Tilly was met by her parents getting ready to leave for work. Picking up their keys and bags while making their way towards the front door. ''I better not find out you've missed college today young woman, see you when we get home'' her father said. ''And we have a surprise for you this weekend'' her mother smiled and made her way outside shutting the door behind her.

'Finally' Tilly thought to herself. Running back upstairs in her towel and knocking on the door of her bedroom. There was nothing, no reply what so ever, no movement at all. Again, knocking and knocking on the door, shouting her name, then also ringing her mobile phone. But there was nothing.

''The little bitch has fallen asleep'' Tilly thought

Dragging herself back downstairs Tilly decided to pass away some time she would cook herself and her girl a full breakfast. Dancing her way around the kitchen as she cooked them up then putting both plates in the oven to keep them warm, ready to eat when Jen finally decides to wake.

Now she needed to wake Jen up, she'd let her sleep for 2 hours and Jen still needed to shower, eat and head back to Diane's to get ready for college. Even though she wanted to, she couldn't let her sleep any longer. Knocking and knocking, shouting her name and ringing her mobile phone for another 10 minutes Tilly finally heard movement coming towards the door. ''Finally'' Tilly shouted giggling at herself. Jen actually looked ill. ''Right towel, and toothbrush is in the bathroom'' Jen looked like a zombie. She smiled to Tilly and dragged her way to the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

Tilly got out some pj's for Jen to wear back to Diane's and then dried her hair while she waited for Jen to return from the bathroom. After about 25 minutes Jen finally returned to the bedroom and flopped herself down on the bed. ''I feel terrible'' Jen said. She'd felt like she had been kicked of a horse. Tilly stood up and put her hands around Jens face and placed the most loving kiss on her lovers lips. ''Here is some pj's, I've cooked breakfast and I think I will dry your hair'' Tilly giggled.

''Fancy falling asleep with the door locked you numpty'' Tilly smiled. ''Oh god, I never even realized until you just said'' Jen giggled. ''Sorry'' she added. Taking her time Tilly dried Jen's hair and straightened it. Only for Jen to put it up in a bun, she really couldn't care less how she looked today. All she wanted to do was get work over and get back to bed that was for sure.

Jen could smell the food from the top of the stairs, Tilly made herself and Jen a very strong coffee then returning to the dining table with their breakfast and coffee. If this didn't sort Jen out she didn't know what would.

''I hope Laura feels as terrible as I do'' Jen giggled. ''How are you so chirpy anyway?'' she added.

''Mum wouldn't let me go back to sleep, I had to take a shower straight away. She was not happy'' Tilly laughed.

After finishing up the breakfast Tilly took the plates and cups to wash up, feeling the touch from her older lover behind her. Wrapping her arms around her as she washed up Jen relaxed her head into the back of Tilly's shoulder. Tilly turned around to face the beautiful woman who stood before her as they shared the most loving but passionate kiss. That was one thing that instantly made the two feel so much better.

''Anyway, I better be getting back to Diane's. Don't want to be late and all'' Jen raised her eyebrows.

''Yeah, well I will see you in Art yeah'' Tilly smiled.

Walking her lover to the door Jen walked up the path and down the road as fast as she could. It was freezing, Tilly watched until Jen was out of her reach and shut the door behind her.

Now she was just looking forward to seeing her lover in Art maybe get away with a little kiss in the supply room, and then her parents had a surprise for the weekend for her.

She couldn't wait.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Jen had returned back to Dianes with a smile on her face, although she needed a lot more sleep, she felt horrible, but the one thing keeping her going was the face she got to spend the first part of the college day looking at her lover. On the way home Jen kept finding herself laughing out loud to the fact her falling asleep with the door locked so Tilly couldn't get in the room.

When Jen returned she was welcomed with the usual O'Connor family moments off arguing over nothing. Politely ignoring what was going on and going to her bedroom to get dressed for work.

Now Tilly was finally able to get in her room she started to get herself ready for the college day, she didn't know how on earth she would be able to think in her lessons with no sleep. Multiple cups of coffee wouldn't even do the trick. Tilly's mind kept referring back to her mother telling her there was a surprise for the weekend but most of all the fact she was getting to see her beautiful girlfriend first thing, exchanging their secret glances and passing flirty messages as the lesson goes by. It always made the lessons more exiting.

Finally ready just as she was making her way down the stairs Sinaed was knocking on the door. Quickly grabbing her bag Tilly left the house, arms linked hurrying to the college because of the bad weather, they were freezing.

Jen arrived at college later than she normally would, but earlier than she needed to be there so she still had plenty off time to get work organised for the college day.

Tilly and Sinaed arrived a little early so decided to grab a coffee and relax in the common room for ten before Tilly would have to get to Art.

Tilly for one couldn't wait to see her lover again.

''How you feeling after last night then?'' Laura asked looking ill

''Terrible, my parents wouldn't let me go back to sleep when I got in'' Tilly replied

''I seen Jen just then she looks as bad as us'' Laura laughed

''Jen?'' Sinaed asked puzzled

Laura obviously hadn't realised what she was saying in the company of Sinaed. She wasn't bothered about people knowing she was out with Tilly but obviously forgot Jen did.

''Erm we seen her in one off the clubs last night with her friends'' Laura quickly wipped in seeing the terror look in Tillys eyes. Sinaed looked at Laura funny before she walked away and much to Tillys releif it was finally time to head to class.

'Save by the bell' Tilly thought as herself and Sinaed left in their different directions.

Jen stood herself at the door as her students started to arrive in small groups. Noticing one girl in particular walking behind everyone with her big bright eyes and her huge smile as she brushed by Jen straight into the class room. Taking in the sweet scent off her perfume Jen instantly felt ready for the rest of the day. Pulling her phone out and quickly texting Tilly.

'You smell nice today my lovely'

Tilly knew exactly why her phone was buzzing in her pocket, it was always the same. Jen the first to start texting Tilly during their lesson together.

'Unlike someone this morning then? ;)'

The cheeky but flirty messages went on for a further 20 minutes before Jen realized she did need to make her way around the room to help others, and finally let Tilly get on with her own work. She didn't want Tilly falling behind because of her that was for sure. Finally a couple of minutes before the end Jen came to Tilly, who was glued to her work, Jen could see the concentration as she was working. She didn't really want to interrupt that, quietly and slowly walking around the back off Tillys desk only to be stopped by Tilly grabbing her hand causing her to jump.

''Think I didn't know you were there Miss Gilmore'' Tilly whispered with a wink.

''Your doing great Tilly, keep it up'' Jen smiled loving towards her girl, walking back to the front of the class to tell all students to start packing away their things and to leave. Obviously asking Tilly to stay behind for a little kiss, to help her through the rest of the day.

''Something I can help you with?'' Tilly smiled.

''Oh you know, the usual'' Jen replied pulling Tilly to where they weren't in sight off the class room door.

Tilly was scared but exited, this was something that got her body rushing, the panic of being caught by someone, you'd think after everything the two had been through they'd be a little more careful but no, that was boring. What was the fun in that? Sharing a loving but passionate kiss before the second bell rung. Tilly had to leave, Jens next class would be here soon and Tilly really didn't want to be late either.

''I love you'' Jen whispered.

Tilly smiled. This is how things should be, except having to hide away of course. ''I love you too, more than you could imagine'' and with that, she was gone.

The rest off the day passed quickly, Jen and Tilly again passing through various messages. It was the thought off both missing one another that helped the two through the day so easily. That didn't stop Jen thinking about sleep as soon as she got home, nor did it with Tilly either.

Finally, the time Tilly had been waiting for had come. Back home to find out what her parents had planned for her, she didn't know why or what the surprise was for but she was looking forward to having it anyway. Collecting herself together before rushing her way home to be welcomed by her parents with tea.

They sat at the table together as they sat down and ate, Tilly was itching to find out what was going on and that didn't go unnoticed by her parents either.

''We're going to Spain for a long weekend dear, the family, together'' said her mother.

That, was not what she expected at all. A long weekend away with her parents in the sun. Of course it would be boring with her parents but she could make her own fun, of course she was going to miss Jen like hell, but they could make up the time anytime. This, was actually something Tilly was looking forward to.

'Fun, sun and sea here I come' Tilly thought.

An early night was definitely on the cards for tonight, for both.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Life was quite literally getting better and better as each day went by for both Jen and Tilly. Each day, falling in love more and more. The more trouble the pair have to go through with hiding away just makes the two if it's possible more powerful each and every time. Jen never ever thought she could even think about falling in love with someone so quickly after her previous relationship, at first she didn't really want to open herself to anyone, she just wanted to get away, get on with her job, and be good at it, but here she was risking it all for one young red-head, and she for one didn't regret meeting Tilly for a second.

Tilly hadn't yet told Jen about her going away with her parents, she hadn't even thought about telling her. The first thing she done was shower, jump in bed and she was out for the count as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Jen returned back from College to the O'connor household where yet again was full off arguments, this was a usual thing to come home to now, Jen knew Diane could be a pain sometimes but she didn't deserve all the abuse from Sinaed day in and day out, but still didn't want to get to involved with the arguments. Herself and Sinaed had got close lately and she knew, if she ever did get involved they'd be right back to square one. Excusing herself from the living room straight to the bathroom, shower and straight to bed just like Tilly. They needed it, both of them.

Obviously, the night they both slept all the way through no twisting and turning, completely in a deep sleep. Until 6am came and Tillys mother decided to wake her.

''Tilly, Tilly, Tilly'' her mother said over and over. Tilly could hear her, perfectly fine but she didn't like the fact off her mother being in her room at this time in a morning sounding like a broken record.

''Tilly have you seen your father's keys'' she asked.

''NO'' Tilly replied and her mother left.

If you are woken up early hours in the morning and asked a question the answer is automatically NO. Making herself comfortable again, turning her pillow over to the cold side and falling back to sleep.

Jen woke to the sound off her alarm, she finally felt fresh after a good night and a half sleep. Stretching herself out and jumping straight out off bed to get ready for another day of College ahead. Unknowing to Tillys news off going abroad for a long weekend. The time was definitely going to drag along for Jen, not so much for Tilly with her drinking, beach, having fun. It would fly for her, but that didnt mean she wouldn't miss Jen every second off the day.

Not long after Jen woke Tillys alarm soon went off waking her up instantly. Her feeling the same, she felt better for herself today, it didn't help the fact she would be leaving to be going to Spain tomorrow morning. She couldn't wait. The quicker she got this day over the better. Of course, she had to spend a couple of hours with Jen tonight, she didn't care where, but she needed to see her before she went away, that was for sure.

_Sleep all day and party all night_.

Tilly couldn't get the song out off her head for a second. It instantly reminded her she would be in Spain soon. Out all night drinking, sleeping all day with a hangover, regretting getting so drunk and then doing it all over again. Thats what a holiday was all about.

Sitting in the common room with Sinaed, Ruby, George and Phoebe and Tilly couldn't hold in her exitment. She really wanted to tell Jen the news first but they were all here now and all equally knew there was something Tilly was keeping away from them, she couldn't take the exitment from her face.

''I am going on holiday tomorrow, Spain'' Tilly squeaked

Everyone had the same jealous reaction, all wanting her to bring them something back as you do. Of course the lovely person Tilly is agreed straight away. Obviously the holiday fling got brought up but that was something Tilly made sure they knew wasn't going to happen at all. This wasn't about going on the pull, because she had the most beautiful woman all to herself when she come back home. If only they knew she thought. Everything would be so much easier, they wouldn't try setting her up every time they got the chance.

General Studies first, the whole group off the gang. In Jen's room, it was a lot easier to sneak glances when in Art because neither of her friends were in there, but General Studies they all sat together, and everyone knows how nebby Sinaed is, so there was no way Tilly was even risking texting Jen during the lesson. Tilly smiled loving towards Jen as the group walked past, to the back off the room and sat in their seats. There was one person missing though. Esther.

Ten minutes into the lesson and Esther arrived. Jen welcomed her with a smile, knowing everything she had gone through lately and told her to take a seat. Tilly noticing Sinaed and Ruby's glare towards her instantly, as well as George. There was a spare seat beside Ruby, until she placed her bag on it.

''Move your bag now Ruby'' Tilly piped up. This was not happening again.

Esther smiled, she knew who her true friends were. Tilly stood up from her seat and collected her work, still waiting for Ruby to move the bag for Esther, Tilly walked towards the chair, picked the bag up and moved it to the floor sitting in the seat so Esther could sit in between George and Pheobe.

''I thought all off this stopped Sinaed?''

With that Tilly didn't respond further, she wanted them to know she ment business this time. She was sick and tired off the two off them treating Esther like a no one along with George too. These were the two soft-hearted off the group and both knew fine well, if they knew this side to their friends before, they'd never off became friends, ever. They were bullies, that was it.

Jen could see the anger in Tilly, something she found very hot when she was angry with her, but knowing it was about Esther she felt for her girl. She too was sick off these two getting away with treating her like shit. It wasn't on, and she'd already been to Mr Keeler and he still, hadn't done anything about it.

Finally the dreadful lesson off sitting in between two spiteful bitches was over, Tilly only hoped she could have spent more off the lesson looking at Jen, but instead she was checking and checking to make sure Sinaed wasn't being funny with Esther. Luckily, her head was faced forward throughout the whole the lesson, that one thing Sinaed didn't like. Being caught out.

''Esther, Tilly can I speak to you when everyone has left please?''

Tilly and Esther stayed sat down in their seats while everyone else left the room. Jen wanted to speak to Tilly just because she could, but wanted to make sure Esther was ok, make sure she wasn't going through this again.

''Hows things going Esther?'' Jen smiled

Esther smiled and nodded to let on she was doing OK which really wasn't the case. Nothing was happening at college so much anymore, all the doing was at home now when Ruby was around. Turning everyone against her but she didn't want anyone to know that, so she smiled, head held high and left Jen and Tilly to it.

''Was thinking we could do something tonight?'' Jen asked.

''Yeah, I'd like that I won't see you till Monday I'm going to Spain tomorrow morning'' Tilly smiled.

''What? How come you never told me?'' Jen asked

''Chill out Jen, I only found out for myself yesterday. My parents booked it up everything is already packed and ready to go'' Tilly explained.

Tilly left to get to her next lesson and Jen was left with a free period. She really didn't know what she was going to do without seeing Tilly for 5 days. She couldn't exactly ring and text her all the time, it would cost a fortune, and more than that she couldn't really expect Tilly to sit around and talk to her all day when she was on holiday. Jen was going to miss her, she knew that, but she also knew they could make up the time as soon as she was back.

So she just had to make the most out off tonight, and prove to her lover how much she really is going to miss her.


	41. Chapter 41

I will try upload another really soon. Thanks for the reviews :)

Chapter 41

The rest off the day Tilly ran through Jen's mind. She couldn't think straight, off course she wanted Tilly to go away and enjoy herself, but she was slightly scared Tilly could find someone while she was out there, even if it was just a drunken romance it would break her because she knew, she knew for a fact if Tilly done something while she was out there she wouldn't be able to keep it a secret, not for a day. Jen could read Tilly like a book, as Tilly could Jen.

One thing Jen didn't want to do was ruin tonight with her, letting Tilly know Jen was worried about her going away could only but Tilly down. Jen trusts Tilly, of course she does its other people she doesn't trust. Some people just don't know when to stop when they've had a drink, specially when there is someone as beautiful and amazing as Tilly around. She just cared, that's all. Anyone would be the same, anyone.

Tilly was glad her parents had already packed everything they needed, went out and bought Tilly her summer clothes while they were out their so tonight, she could spend it without worrying en case she had left anything out, because everything she needed, was all packed and ready to go. Tonight was about her and Jen, showing one another how much they will miss each other. Nothing sexual, but to spend a few hours together as a real couple, a couple who are going to miss one another like hell.

As soon as college ended Tilly text Jen straight away, she wanted to do something together properly. Her and Jen out in public as a couple. She wanted to go to the pictures, and then go for something to eat, no where special but as long as the two were together, was all she wanted.

_Be ready for 5, pictures and something to eat somewhere away from here on me. Pick me up on the corner I will be waiting. I love you Tx_

_See you there, can't wait. I love you Jx_

Tilly got herself dressed, normal clothing although she did make an effort for her girlfriends eyes only. They weren't going anywhere special so there was no need for all the effort the two would normally put in.

Five O'clock arrived and like she was told Jen was waiting on the corner when Tilly arrived. Quickly jumping into the jeep and driving off together. This was something Tilly was going to miss when she was away, the excitement off sneaking out and being together for a couple of hours here and there. It was just something they'd both got so used to lately.

Parking up in the cinema car park they both jumped out, taking one another's hand and walking through the back entrance. Both Jen and Tilly had the same interest in films, comedy and horror was the best choice for both off them. It was just finding a film that was worth watching they needed to do. Straight away, they decided on Sinister which both had seen the adverts to and looked really good. So they waited in the que together, which went down fairly quickly. Tilly paid for two adult tickets, although Jen wasn't very happy with her paying but she had no choice. After moving to the next que to get some fizzy drinks and popcorn for inside.

Just getting into their seats as the lights dimmed down the pair relaxed into their chairs at the back. Hand in hand, shoulder to shoulder, and there wasn't one person who was bothered. Why would they be? to them these two were just a normal couple, this is how it should have been the whole time, without the hiding away and the risks, but what the heck? at least they still got to have these moments together.

The music off the horror films are always the worst, and with it being so loud is always made things worse. Throughout the whole film they jumped and squeaked, hands held as tight as possible. This was by far one-off the scariest films they'd watched together, but it was also enjoyable.

About fifteen minutes until the end off the film Tilly slowly slid her hand into the popcorn bucket and grabbed a hand full, knowing Jen was way into the film to even notice and tossed them in Jens face causing her to scream out loud.

''Tilly'' Jen looked eyes wide open

Tilly couldn't hold her laugh in, she knew she was spoiling the end of the film for herself because she couldn't control herself but she didn't care, the look on Jens face was priceless.

''Shhhhh'' someone said in the row in front

''Oh hush your gums'' Tilly said slightly annoyed. She was only having a little fun, you always get that annoying person in a cinema who can't take a joke.

Jen couldn't cope, hearing Tilly telling someone to hush their gums was actually hilarious to her. She was always so sweet and innocent. She didn't expect that to come from her what so ever.

So here is everyone else scared shitless from the movie and there's Jen and Tilly at the back off the room in a giggle fit. They didn't care, they paid just as much as everyone else to be in the room, and to do what they wanted for that matter. Jen scooped up some popcorn for herself and tossed it back at Tilly, causing the whole thing to turn into a giggling popcorn fight at the back off the room.

''Out''

The security guard was well annoyed. The mess they had made was not acceptable so were instantly escorted from the room out into the corridor. Still giggling, not taking a bite off notice to what the ignorant man had to say trying to spoil their fun. They walked out hand in hand and back to the jeep, starting up the engine so they could finish the night off with something to eat.

''That was fun'' Tilly said

''It was, although we did miss out on the last 10 minutes'' Jen smiled

''Who cares, I will get it on DVD and we can watch it properly'' Tilly giggled.

Pulling up outside off McDonald's parking the car and heading inside. It was pretty much empty so the women ordered their food, didn't wait five minutes and they were sat and eating.

''The perfect date ey?'' Tilly smiled

''The best'' Jen replied

It didn't matter where they were, or what they were doing. Anything they were doing together as a couple was the perfect date to them. That's why their relationship was worth all the risks, all the hiding away, because when it come to it their relationship was perfect, as good as they could even wish it to be. It was a dream relationship and every minute they spent together was worth the wait off seeing one another. They always made the most off it.

On the way home it was spent in silence. Jen didn't want to say goodbye, neither did Tilly. It was hard, even if it was just for five days, both would still be well in truly missed. Pulling up on the corner off Tilly's house Jen took the keys from the engine and looked down. This is the part she was dreading.

''Hey, I will be back you know. Gosh people would think you were gonna miss me'' Tilly smiled facing her lover.

Tilly always had her way to make Jen smile with the slightest sentence. Jen smiled. ''I know what am I like, time is your flight?'' Jen asked.

''5am'' was Tilly's reply.

''Well you best get some sleep, make sure you let me know you get their safe yeah?'' Jen looked lost

''And I will be ringing you daily I promise Jen. It will fly'' Tilly replied

Sharing the most passionate kiss to last them the five days before Tilly opened the jeep door. Looking into one another's eyes before Tilly shut the door behind her. Mouthing 'I love you' and blowing a kiss before walking away. ''I love you too'' Jen whispered before starting up the engine and driving away. Returning back to Diane's after an amazing night and heading to her room with a smile on her face, and much to her notice there was no arguments in the house either. Which was a massive change. They had to be asleep, Jen thought.

She could do it, she could last without seeing Tilly for five days. Or could she?


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

When Tilly returned home it was straight to bed for her, if she wanted to be in a good mood for her first day off the holiday with her family she really did need to get enough sleep to do so. Making sure everything was packed again, putting the last bits away for the morning and heading straight upstairs to bed.

Her mind instantly turning to her lover, she seen how Jen looked, when she told her she would be going away, and her face not so long ago when they had to say goodbye. The feeling off being missed so much meant a lot to Tilly, to know there is someone in the world that really did like to spend time with her, love her for who she really was and accept her for what she was. No bad points, nothing hated about her, Jen took Tilly for who she was, and that's why she loved her.

Jen hadn't been in a good mood when she got back to Diane's, the thought off having to get through five days without seeing Tilly to help her through the days. She really was going miss seeing her around college, meeting up after dark so they can spend quality time together, but even if she was going to miss her, so badly she still had the rest off her life to spend time with her, hopefully anyway. So this week, all Jen wanted was for Tilly to enjoy herself.

Tilly's alarm went off, crawling out off bed and straight to the shower before setting off and enjoying five days off the sun. She wasn't tired, not now. How could she be? This was exiting and she couldn't wait. Pulling out her phone just before she jumped in the shower to leave her beautiful lover a loving message to let her know she is missing her already, she knows fine well how much off a smile it puts on Jens face when she knows Tilly is thinking about her so that's exactly what she was planning on doing while away.

_Youuuhooo, rise and shine. I'm up, getting ready to jump in the shower and heading straight out the door. One think I know is I can't wait to get back here. I'm gonna miss you so much, but will be ringing daily. Don't miss me too much will you? ;) Love you Jen Txx_

With the message Tilly was happy, even the slightest message could bright Jens day up. Jumping in the shower while her parents were downstairs packing the suitcases into the boot off the car and making sure everything was turned off. Her mother was the protective type. She didn't dare leave her house all alone, normally Tilly would always be there to look after the house but this time she was on edge, and she wasn't someone who could easily trust someone either. Tilly wasn't even allowed a key until she turned 17, but as Tilly's father stressed 'Everything will be OK stop worrying' her mother was relaxed, for the time being.

Jen had twisted and turned all night long, her mind was doing overtime all night long. Dozing for the matter off minutes and then waking back up again. Every time she got comfortable again, she either needed the toilet or she was yet again wide awake and couldn't sleep. Turning herself over she noticed her phone was flashing, jumping to pick the phone up because she knew exactly who would be texting her at this time in the morning.

Instant smile spread across her face, and now more than earlier she was wide awake. There was no way in hell she was going to get any sleep now. Knowing Tilly would be on a plane and out off Hollyoaks within the next hour and half there was no point in even trying to sleep now. She couldn't deal with not saying a proper goodbye to her lover before she left, it was killing her.

Locking the house up, making sure they had everything yet again Tilly and her parents jumped in the car and headed straight to the airport, which didn't take long at all with it being so early in the morning they were there and parked in no time with time to spare. Relaxing themselves into the chairs to await boarding.

_Toilets? Please, I couldn't let you go without saying goodbye_

Tilly couldn't believe her eyes, she couldn't believe what she was seeing now. Jen here, in the toilets to say another goodbye. It was sweet as hell. Awake at this time just for one last kiss. She was only going away for five days but the thought off being away so long hurt the both off them. Without a second thought Tilly excused herself from her parents to go meet Jen in the toilets for one last kiss.

''Jen'' Tilly said running towards her lover jumping in her arms, taking one of the sweetest kisses ever.

''I'm sorry I couldn't sleep, I just needed to see you again'' replied Jen

''Don't be sorry, I am so glad you came'' said Tilly.

They both knew this couldn't last long because she would be boarding the plane soon, and she really didn't want her parents to come looking for her, being in the airport toilets with her teacher was not going to be a good look, but it didn't matter how long they had, it was the thought off having that one last kiss before she left that mattered.

''What you going to do while I am away then? Anything planned?'' Tilly asked.

''Nothing, nothing at all. Try keep out the way off Sinaed and Diane's arguments daily that's for sure'' Jen laughed.

Perfect idea. Tilly pulled out her house key and passed it over to Jen who looked confused and puzzled. There was no reason Jen couldn't use Tilly's place for the five days. She trusted her with her life, and it would give her some time to herself. Jen didn't like the idea at first but it didn't take much for Jen to agree.

Why not? Jen thought there was nothing stopping her. It was a good idea, there was someone to look after the house while they were away, and it was also time for Jen to get away from the arguments for a while. Some quiet for herself too. She loved the idea, and so did Tilly. But, unfortunately it was now time for Tilly to leave. Her parents would be sending a search party for her if she didn't get back to them now.

''I'm gonna ring you everyday Ok?'' Tilly said.

This was a lot harder than Jen had thought. She knew she needed to see Tilly again but she didn't think about the goodbyes again. It was hard, but it settled her a little knowing Tilly was going to call her everyday and text before bed. At least she had that until she come home, but when she did come home. There was a lot of time to be made up for, that was for sure, and neither could wait either.

''I love you Jen'' Tilly said holding her face lightly

''I love you too, more than ever. Look after yourself'' said Jen.

Tilly nodded and smiled sweetly, placing a kiss on her lovers lips before exiting the toilets off the airport. Back to her parents, while Jen made her way back out to the car park, into her jeep and back to Diane's to pack some things for the five days at Tilly's house.

The love, was a perfect dream into reality.


	43. Chapter 43

Sorry for the gaps in between my updates, been pretty busy. I will try and get back to my regular updates as soon as possible. Thanks for you're reviews and continuous support :)

Chapter 43

Just seeing each other one more time, getting one last kiss didn't mean the two was not going to miss each other like hell, but it sure did help the both off them. Jen left the airport with a huge smile, and Tilly was left in the waiting area with her parents, butterflies still lurching through her stomach. It was sweet, and loving off Jen to do something like that, to still be awake at this time in the morning, to drive out to the airport just to say goodbye one last time. Tilly truly felt loved, more than ever, she knew Jen loved her, of course she did but Jen wasn't someone to show her emotions, Tilly had already experienced that. Jen was a more hide your feelings person, for whatever reason she never showed her emotions to well, but Tilly did also experience times when Jen did show she cared, and that was all she needed. She knew Jen loved her, just as much as she loved Jen and that's all she cared about.

Tilly's parents noticed the total change in Tilly. One minute she is all quiet, obviously being the reason she was leaving Jen behind and now she can't stop smiling, giggling to herself. Something had to have happened in the past 10 minutes and her parents knew that for sure.

''What is up with you darling? All happy all of a sudden?'' her mother asked

''Just exited, leaving in a minute that's all'' Tilly replied.

Her mother didn't take it, this obviously wasn't the answer to it. Otherwise Tilly would have been happy before, and she wouldn't be giggling either. Her mother was definitely on a mission to find out what had got her daughter so happy lately. This was something she really wanted to know, not only her, her father had also noticed it. Going out all off the time, staying out late, coming back with all smiles, dancing around while singing. Yes, something was definitely up. Their daughter had a girlfriend, that was for sure and her mother wanted to know all about it.

Jen had returned home, jumping back into bed, letting herself relax comfortably into her pillow. Pulling out her phone, hoping, just hoping to have received a message from her girlfriend before she left and to her wish. She did. Holding tightly onto her phone, she sat herself up to read the message.

_I can't believe you came just to say goodbye, just for one last kiss. Before finding out you were in the toilets I wasn't feeling to good about going away, leaving you. But now, I am so happy. I got to see you, and I really can't stop thinking about you. Your amazing do you know that? In every possible way anddddd you looked beautiful, which was an extra ;) Thinking off you always, speak soon my lovely. I love you Txxx_

That's exactly what she had hoped for, a message Tilly telling her she loved her. In the past couple off days her mind had often wondered to Tilly having a holiday fling with someone else, someone all tanned and beautiful, even in a drunken state would break her heart, but always reassuring herself Tilly was madly in love with her for who she was, she loved every single little detail about her. If Tilly didn't love Jen, she wouldn't have let herself go through all the hurt and pain Jen had put her through in the past, keep coming back and fighting harder for their relationship. Now she was relieved. She now just wanted Tilly to be safe and sound, no questions asked.

Jen decided it would be best not to text her lover back, she would be boarding by now and wouldn't get the text anyway, so decided to leave her until she rang her later that night, which was something she couldn't wait for. For now, she really did need to have a shower, and get ready for her college day. The college day which she knew would fly by, knowing her girlfriend would be ringing tonight was something to look forward too.

Tilly and her parents were boarded on the plane in no time. Sitting in their seats not even ten minutes and Tilly pulled out her drawing pad and pencils. She had well in truly brought everything she needed for the flight. Her parents had their books, and she had her iPod. Nothing else was needed. They relaxed themselves and got on with their own thing.

Jen was ready and out by her usual time, with a smile of course. Sitting in her class room awaiting her first group of students, she had already read and re-read the message from Tilly over and over again. So as soon as she was feeling low, not being able to see Tilly in class today, she had the message to make her feel better.

The only thing Tilly could do was draw, she was lost in the moment. Not knowing what she was even drawing, listening to her music she was in her own little bubble, no one else around. Just her, her pad and her music. What did she draw? Obviously Jen, in the most detailed way, taking her time on every little shade. It would be looking perfect in no time. She was lost, lost in the world of Jen, like she was a lot of the time.

Not even realising her mother was looking at the drawing. She saw, she looked deeply into the drawing. She hadn't seen anything like it. She knew her daughter was a talented drawer but it was beautiful to see. Amazed her mother knocked her father from his book and nudged him in the right direction, him also amazed at the detail his daughter had put into her work. Mouths wide open to what they were seeing. Not wanting to knock Tilly from her concentration, they soon left her too it.

But one thing was, they wanted to know exactly who this young woman was. This woman who seamed to have a huge impact on Tilly. By the detail in the drawing, she definitely meant a lot to Tilly for sure.

It was a good job her parents had never seen Jen as her teacher before, or she would have been totally careless and screwed and she still hadn't even realised it.

Landing in Spain Tilly and her parents couldn't be more exited. Packing up their things and being guided from the plane to collect their luggage. It was burning, the weather was lovely, compared to back home it was a heat wave. Getting into a taxi to their hotel Tilly had noticed her parents kept looking at her funny, smiling it a totally weird way. She didn't like it at all, but still not realizing her parents could have seen the drawing Tilly shrugged it off, looking out the window of the taxi at the views off the open place and beaches. She for one couldn't wait to get stuck into the place.

Just as Jen thought her day passed very quickly, now back to Diane's to pack her things for the week so she could spend her time at Tilly's. Finally some peace for herself. Explaining to Diane she would be away for the four days with a friend Diane accepted. Jen packed up her things, and headed straight out the door. Parking her jeep round the back from Tilly's house so no one would see it and using the back door to get in.

''Ahhhhh'' It felt great. She really needed to get her own place soon.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Jen had relaxed herself into the sofa watching crappy TV while she waited for her phone call from Tilly, to tell her how things had got on, if she was enjoying her first day away with her parents. Tilly had already talked to Jen about hers and her parents relationship over the years. This was something they never done, never really spent time around each other. Tilly was always focused on growing up so quickly, sticking in at school and when she wasn't doing that she was hanging out with her friends, but even if she did find time to spend with her parents they were also always busy with work. So this was something new to her, something she could enjoy for once.

Tilly and her parents hadn't been in the hotel room long enough to unpack. Without a second thought they left their bags on the beds and headed straight back out the door to see what Spain could bring them as a family, what they could do together as a family, some things Tilly enjoyed and some things her parents could enjoy too.

Firstly, taking a walk along the huge park which was just on the other side from their hotel. A slow walk around, all the little children running riot, the parents keeping a close eye, it wasn't quiet, didn't even come close but that was something they enjoyed seeing. People enjoying themselves, together as families. Something this family should have started doing a long time ago, not just now Tilly was now an adult, ready to go away and do her own things. It won't be long before she will be moving away, to live her own life. That's what her parents had just realized, far to late but it was better now than never that was for sure.

After taking a long walk around the park they decided on something to eat before heading into the shopping center to have a look around. Of course Tilly wanted to go to see if there would be any art gallery's she could take a look at. Something she would rather share with Jen, because she felt the same about art if not loved it more but her parents didn't really understand the meaning behind the paintings, they'd do.

The three were placed to the back of the small restaurant greeted by one of the waiters asking what it was they wanted. It was a nice little place to eat, not to expensive and not really crowded. First the three ordered the thin soup, ordering bistec for their main which was a steak dinner and cake for afters. The waiter excused himself and left the family chatting. Until the matter was brought up, Tilly's mother couldn't help herself.

''Dear do you have a girlfriend?'' she asked

Tilly was taken back from the question. She hadn't a clue where it had come for, and didn't really know what to say. She said NO straight away, but didn't sound true on her word. She totally gave away the situation.

''Why would you think that?'' Tilly asked still shocked to the question.

''Me and your mother have seen a change in you lately that's all and well your drawing on the plane?'' he looked

''Shit'' Tilly thought. Now, after all this time realizing she shouldn't have let herself get so caught up with the drawing. She didn't know what the hell to say, she stuttered and clammed up as she tried to speak. Both parents looking at her waiting for an answer.

''It's alright darling, you can talk to us when your ready?'' her mother said.

Tilly nodded. She felt sick, horrified. How could she have been so stupid. Jen could have been found out if her parents had ever seen her as a teacher before she had been totally careless that was one thing Tilly knew.

Finally the food arrived. Something to take Tilly's mind from the previous conversation from her parents. The starter, the main and the finish was delicious. Filled all three up for the day. Now they could go take a look through the town together, and the art gallery's which Tilly never let her parents forget.

As the three walked their way along the side path they stopped dead in their tracks when a young Spanish man stood right in front of Tilly blocking her way, just staring. Something her parents didn't like at all. It was so forward and ignorant to them, and Tilly being an only daughter and such a daddy girl her father hated it more. Tilly just stood still, looking at the young man. Desperately needing to laugh at him just looking at her, she felt so uncomfortable and the look on her parents faces is defiantly a picture she could laugh at for the rest of her life.

"Eres tan bella" he said "Eres tan bella" again he told her.

Tilly must have looked gormless as ever. She didn't have a clue what he was saying to her. She tried using hand gestures to let the lovely young man she couldn't speak spanish but it was no use. He just kept repeating himself.

Tilly's father took her hand and tried pulling her away to carry on walking, but Tilly couldn't just walk away that would have been ignorant and that is something Tilly is not. Much to her relief an older man close by had walked to her side giggling. He looked at the young man and asked what he was saying in Spanish and to let him know Tilly didn't speak Spanish.

"Eres tan bella" he said again.

''He said you're beautiful'' said the older man.

Tilly smiled. ''Tell him I said thank you'' before walking away from her parents. ''aww he was sweet'' her mother said and Tilly nodded. He took the time to tell her, it was very sweet of him and obviously made Tilly smile.

In no time Tilly and her parents found a huge art gallery. The huge smile from ear to ear on Tilly's face showed it all to her parents. She guided them inside clearly exited to look through the paintings. They laughed to themselves and followed her inside. Very busy, so they held on tight to their daughter, really not wanting to lose contact with her in such a huge place. They watched her, looking so far into the detail, talking about the art, the inspiration within the paintings and sketches scattered around the room. Both parents listened to her every word. Taking pictures of the art pieces on her way, some with her in the pictures. It was actually a lot more fun to see than her parents thought.

When exiting the art gallery after a long two hours which felt like ten to her parents but flew so quickly to Tilly, Tilly was horrified to hear her father wanted them to go golfing together. Tilly obviously thought it was the most boring experience she could ever have to go through, she was not interested one bit but had to go with it anyway after dragging them around listening to her for two hours. Whistling down a taxi to take them Tilly put a smile on her face.

Arriving outside Tilly took a deep breath. This was possibly going to be an hour or two of her life she would never get back. She didn't understand what was going to be different with golfing here to where they lived. When inside they got everything they needed and headed outside to the huge area filled with other men lashing balls about.

Yep, this was going to be a lot of fun.

It had been a very long day that was for sure. Tired from the plane the family decided now would be the time they headed home and had an early night before having more fun tomorrow and the next day. Jumping into a taxi back to the hotel the three relaxed into their rooms and with Tilly being so organized she just couldn't leave her things lying around. She needed to put everything away. So that's what she did, hanging all of her clothes up and setting all her bathroom supplies out before taking a quick shower. Then she could ring Jen.

Jen had been waiting impatiently all day long for Tilly to ring her. It was now getting on 9pm and she wondered if Tilly was actually going to ring her or just wait until tomorrow. She had already took two showers to pass the time away, but now was lay in Tilly's bed, just waiting. She felt so comfortable there, she could smell Tilly's perfume, making her feel at home in no time. Before she knew it, her phone started to ring. She jumped up in excitement and answered the phone.

_Tilly, hey how was your first day?_

_It's been great, eventful_

_Done anything nice?_

_Yeah, we took a long walk in the park, went to a huge art gallery oh Jen you should have seen it, it was actually amazing. I took some pictures so I can show you, we went to a small restaurant and went golfing_

_Golfing? _Jen laughed

_Yeah, I know dad wanted to go. Anyway I've missed you_

_Oh god I've missed you too, but at least you're enjoying yourself_

The long night conversation went on for a further two hours, talking about what they'd done. Tilly told Jen about the Spanish man who they had a little chuckle about. Tilly's parents had listened to most of the conversation, they knew she had a girlfriend and they knew she was called Jen. All they needed now was to meet her.

_Anyway, I'm going to head to bed totally shattered tonight_

_Yeah, me too. Speak to you tomorrow. I love you_

_I love you too._

Tilly lay herself down and switched her light of. Her parents bedside lights were already off and Tilly had thought they were asleep. Obviously not, because as soon as Tilly got herself comfortable the lights turned back on and her parents were sitting up in the bed. Tilly opened her eyes to see four eyes glaring at her.

''Your in love? and you never told us about it?'' her mother said disappointed. She always thought this was something she could talk to Tilly about.

''It's a long story, and I am tired'' Tilly said trying to get out of the conversation.

''Tomorrow'' her mother said. Switching the light off.

Tomorrow was going to be a long, eventful day. Tilly had to play her cards right, or they'd ask to meet her and that, was way to much of a risk.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Tilly's chapter.

The thought of explaining her girlfriend tomorrow to her parents played on her mind as she lay in bed, she didn't want to drop Jen in the crap in any way, shape or form. As soon as her parents started asking questions about Jen Tilly new fine well she'd clam up and go all weird. She needed to keep calm and act normal. She was doing nothing wrong, the only thing wrong with their relationship was the teacher student thing, and her parents didn't need to know anything about that. Not yet anyway.

Jen had fell asleep within a flash of the light. So comfortable in Tilly's bed. It was so quiet, not hearing Sinaed's winging voice for the night felt great. Jen had finally realized she needed her own space, her own place what she could call her own. She was only supposed to be staying with Diane for a little while anyway, just until she settled in. She needed to look for her own flat, as soon as possible too. Somewhere not to close to Hollyoaks but not to far away either. She knew if she found a flat in Hollyoaks it would be just as hard to spend time with Tilly as it was now, but if she got herself somewhere a little further away, she could spend all the time she wanted. That's what they needed, space and time with one another and that's what Jen was going to make sure she could make for the two of them after everything she had already put her younger lover through. She couldn't wait.

Tilly woke up with the dreaded thoughts of the conversation with her parents today. It was supposed to be a holiday and here she was, scared for her life. Never before has she had to speak to her parents about a girlfriend before. Her father was always glad to the fact Tilly was into girls, he knew what the guys these days were like and when Tilly came out to her parents he couldn't have been any happier, her mother was always there for her too. What ever Tilly's choice was with her life, her parents guided her every step of the way.

Tilly showered and got herself ready for another day ahead in Spain. Choosing a little belly top and some high shorts with the weather being so hot and headed straight down for breakfast with her parents. She could see her parents were desperate to find out about Jen and Tilly for one was ready for the awkward conversation.

''So here it goes. Her name is Jen, we have been together for a long while now. Yes, we have had our ups and downs but we have always got through it together. The fight for our relationship has been to powerful for us to just stop seeing one another. I love her, she loves me just as much and I'm the happiest I have ever been before. The only reason I haven't talked to you guys about this is because no one at all knows. I feel, the more people who know, the more complicated our relationship will get and we really don't want that right now'' taking a breath of air Tilly awaited the response.

Her parents speechless from the outburst. Finding out their only daughter was in love, had been for a while was a huge shock to them. They knew something was up with her with the mood swings but they never thought she was in love, in a serious relationship, but still glad she had opened up to them about it, finally.

''That's great news Tilly, we're glad for you. Glad you're happy. So when do we get to meet her?'' her mother asked.

''We will sort something out when we get home'' Tilly smiled.

''Well how about me and you go for a meal tonight, just us. You can tell me all about her'' her mother replied.

''I'd like that'' said Tilly.

Finally having someone to talk to about it was something Tilly was looking forward to but knowing she really needed to be careful about what she was saying to her mother was something that would be definitely playing on her mind.

Her parents had booked themselves up for an all day cruise trip. Something Tilly could enjoy. Full of younger people Tilly's age, a lot of alcohol and music her style. Something she could enjoy for herself, and her parents could just sit and relax together while watching their daughter having fun.

On the boat there was plenty of people Tilly's age. Which Tilly didn't really expect at this time of the year but she was looking forward to it. Before being on the boat long the music was played at full blast and the journey started. Tilly didn't think twice about getting up and dancing with everyone else. This was what a holiday was all about, full of fun and her parents loved to see her having it.

Hour after hour, drink after drink Tilly had got talking to a few others on the boat all of being boys who had tried to hit on her, finding out she was gay they thought it was cool. Tilly taking plenty of pictures with her and her new friends while downing drinks together. She was having a great time, but was really, really drunk by the end of it all.

Her parents guided her from the boat onto platform. Giggling every so often in the taxi back home. Tilly repeatedly kept telling her parents she loved them. Her mother didn't know how the night was going to go, one thing she knew if she wanted to go for a meal with Tilly, she would be getting her ready, but that was something she was looking forward to, looking after her young daughter again, something she missed so much.

Arriving at the hotel her mother decided it would be best just to have something to eat downstairs, it was still a nice place to eat just wasn't as fancy as it could have been, but it would be easier for Tilly with her being so drunk, some food would do her some good before sleep tonight.

After about 15 minutes Tilly and her mother we're ready and headed downstairs to be walked towards their table. Her mother was clearly looking forward to this conversation, where Tilly had totally forgot. Her mother ordered them both some food, and started the conversation off.

''So you and Jen'' her mother started.

Tilly's face lit like a spark a huge smile formed straight on her face. ''Oh mum she's the best, she loves everything I do, Art she's really into her work like I am. Everything about her, big brown eyes, gorgeous smile, she has all these lovely laughs, her hair sweeps in her face. Ahh I can't even explain mum, she's just perfect in every possible way''

Her mother listened to her every word for the next hour, before the meal, during the meal and after. The good things about Jen just kept coming and coming. Tilly explained Jen in such detail no one would possible even begin to imagine. Her mother felt like she knew her herself, throughout the conversation the smile never moved from Tilly's face. She just kept talking and talking, about days they'd had together, how much fun they'd had in the past and her mother was loving every minute of listening to it.

Tilly was lost in the world of Jen, she didn't know what she was saying. Everything was just coming and coming from her mouth, at one point they'd even found themselves talking about her sexual relationship with her mother quickly jumped from in an instant with a cheeky giggle.

''So what does she do then?'' her mother asked as they stood to return to their room

''Oh she's a teacher'' replied Tilly, not realising what she had just said.

''A TEACHER?'' her mother shouted shocked.

_Shit. Got to carried away _Tilly thought


End file.
